Still Not a Faerie Princess
by taz12335
Summary: Spencer is still a Faerie Princess and now she is Ashley's mate as well. Who or what will come between them. This is the repost of the second part of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-post guys. **

**Okay guys and gals, now we're flying blind. This is my continuation of She's No faerie Princess. Only it's going to be called Still Not A Faerie Princess. Same as before I don't own SoN or the rights to it. However the storyline is all mine. If you like, dislike, or just have a suggestion please review and let me know. I've never gone solo so to speak, but I think I can wing it. So, on to the story.**

**Still A Faerie Princess.**

Spencer was following Ashley through the streets of L.A. She was trying to be sneaky about it because she didn't want Ashley to know that she was being followed. Ashley had asked her to stay in the motel room, until she had met up with the Alpha of the Sun Clan Werewolves, it seems they were having a problem with the bloodsuckers roaming the piers at night, and a lot of humans were disappearing.

The Alpha, had called Christine right before she and Ashley got to go to Faerie to visit Spencer's Aunt, to ask for help. Christine decided to send Ashley, an Spencer wasn't going to let her go alone.

Spencer had never seen an ocean before, so Ashley figured they would have a little fun in the sun, and splash around in the ocean. She thought they could relax before she was to meet Paula. Ashley wasn't to sure how Paula was going to take to Spencer being mated to a werewolf.

Ashley wasn't unaware that she was being followed. _'Just for once, Princess, I wish you would listen to me, when I tell you to stay put.'_ Ashley figured what better time to teach her a lesson. So she took off around a corner and ducked into the nearest alley.

Spencer came around the corner and noticed the people on the sidewalk, but she didn't see Ashley. She started to speed up, as she was passing an alley she was pulled into it and pushed up against the wall. "Why little girl, what are you doing in the big bad city alone?", was husked into her ear.

Spencer turned around to face her attacker. "My what big brown eyes you have."

"Better to see you with."

"What luscious lips you have."

"Better to kiss you with." Ashley leaned forward and pressed her lips to Spencer's.

"Is that all you got?"

Ashley proceeded to push her tongue in Spencer's mouth and released a moan that was swallowed by Spencer. Hands started to roam up and down her back as she pushed her hand up Spencer's shirt and rubbed her thumb over the sensitive nub. Spencer broke the kiss and threw her head back while pushing into Ashley's palm. Ashley slipped her knee in between Spencer's legs and grinded against her.

Ashley was in a fog when she felt something tug on her hair and heard something but she couldn't make it out she was still in a hormone induced haze.

"Hairy mortal mutt, lets Missy Spencer gos." That was when she felt it. Why that little pest bit her on the ear. "I's says lets her go." She cut her eyes to the side and there was Glen all puffed up and tugging on her hair, like he was trying to pull her off. "We's gots company." He started jumping up and down and pointing to the back of the alley.

Ashley smelt it then. Death, decay, putrid stench of one of the undead or almost undead. It wasn't quite dead, but it most certainly wasn't alive either. She saw it huddled in the corner and it seemed to be protecting something.

"Stay here." She growled out before she walked cautiously to the back of the alley. She tried to get it's attention when it turned around clutching a dead rat to it's mouth. It hissed at her and bared it's fangs.

Spencer in the mean time decided to try a small sun spell. She closed her eyes and felt the magic well up inside her. That was when she heard a loud yell and then an angry growl. She opened her eyes and she saw that Ashley had changed and she was squared off against, well she didn't really know what it was. It's skin was hanging off in places and its eyes were blood red. It's fangs were bared as it jumped at Ashley. Spencer didn't have time to think as she threw her spell at it. It hit it in the chest and it looked down at it's chest then up to Spencer then it exploded into chunks of dead flesh and gore.

Ashley didn't know what had happened, one instant she was looking at what she thought was a feral vampire the next she was covered in blood and guts. She wiped her face off with her paw and shifted back to her human form. She looked down at her self and then down at what was left of the body.

"I need to call Christine. That thing wasn't a vampire." She said tersely

"What was it?" asked Spencer.

"I don't know. It shouldn't have blown apart like that. It should have turned to dust."

"I didn't do a big enough spell to dust it. I was just trying to distract it."

"Its went boom." Glen said as he stood between Spencer's legs clapping his little hands in glee.

"It wasn't a vampire" Ashley felt bad that she let herself become distracted and something could have happened to Spencer. "It was wrong some how. I really need to talk to Christine." She pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. "Don't think I forgot about you not listening." She growled as Spencer drooled while she looked her up and down. Spencer raised her hand and Ashley was dressed in street clothes and cleaned once again. "Thanks."

Spencer smirked and tilted her head.

**2.**

Ashley pulled the cell phone from her ear and looked at the number. She was sure she had dialed Christine's number but what she heard on the phone wasn't Christine, it was Sean. "Hello. Anyone there?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. It's Ashley. I was calling to give Christine an update, and to tell her what I ran into."

"Oh, I'm holding down the fort until she gets back from the doctors." Sean informed her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Doctors? Is she okay?" Ashley asked as Spencer looked at her.

"I'm not sure. Raife came in this morning and said that she wasn't feeling well and he asked me to keep an eye on things until they got back. That was a few hours ago, and I haven't heard anything yet."

Sean kept the fact that Christine couldn't keep anything that she ate down for the last couple of days to himself. He didn't want to worry Ashley. And he knew she would drop what ever she was doing to come home and make sure everything was all right.

Christine was telling him that the relations between the Sun Clan and the Silver-back Clan weren't the best and she thought sending Ashley down there to help was the best way to strengthen the bond between the two clans. "Was there anything you needed?"

Ashley explained what they had seen in the alley and Sean said he would ask Chelsea and get back to them. In the mean time she needed to get in touch with the alpha of the Sun Clan at some place called Greys. Sean let Ashley know that the alpha's name was Jesse, and that he was available to meet with them at around 8 pm. All they would have to do is give the guy at the door their names and he would let them in.

"Thanks, Sean, if you hear anything let me know?"

"Sure thing."

######################################################################

Spencer was in the bathroom getting dressed and Ashley was waiting on her. Glen was watching TV and running around the bed like a three year old on a candy high. Periodically he would stop poke Ashley and run away laughing at her. About the third time Ashley was ready for him.

She had her hand behind her head and the other hand was under her jacket. She waited for Glen to sneak up beside her then she flipped her jacket over him and scooped him up and twirled him around and tied the arms together, "Lef me ouf of fere." Glen mumbled. Ashley rattled the jacket and then stuck him under the bed. "That will teach you."

She was just settling back on the bed when Spencer came out of the bathroom.

"Is that what you're wearing?"

Ashley looked down at herself. She didn't think she looked bad. She had on skinny ripped jeans a muscle shirt and a vest. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Spencer said as she walked up to her and traced her finger up Ashley's stomach up her neck and to her ear and leaned in and husked "I don't think I will be able to keep my hands off of you."

"Well, duh. That's the point." Ashley smirked.

"Ready?" Ashley asked as she jumped up from the bed. "Sure, where's Glen?" asked Spencer.

"He's around somewhere." Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and tugs her to the door. "Let's go we're going to late."

"mmmm...mmicess..."

Spencer stops and looks back in the room. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Ashley innocently.

"mmm...mmreath..."

"That."

Spencer starts looking around, walking around the room. "It sounds like it's coming from under the bed. She kneels down and looks under the bed and pulls out Ashley's coat. "What's this doing under here?"

"I was looking for that." Ashley says as she reaches for it.

About that time it starts to wiggle and Spencer screams and drops it on the bed as she falls over backwards trying to get away from it.

"mmm...I's,,,,,,mmmmere."

Ashley catches Spencer before she hits the floor. Spencer straightens up and crosses her arms and quirks an eyebrow at Ashley.

"He wouldn't leave me alone." Ashley says defensively.

Spencer walks over to the bed and unravels the jacket and there is Glen on his back cheeks puffed out and sweating taking big gulps of air. "Mongrels girl tries.. to kills me." Says Glen as he tries to catch his breath.

Spencer turned and glared at Ashley.

"I did not." She growled at him. "I was only trying to teach him a lesson."

Glen sits up on his elbows and sticks his tongue out at Ashley. Spencer can't see him but she knows he's doing something by the way Ashley is looking at him.

"Glen, stop it." Spencer reprimanded him.

Glen drops back down as Spencer turns around. "I's not do nothing to big hairy girl."

"So your telling me, she did this to you for no reason?"

"Yes."

"You didn't hit her?"

Glen looked everywhere but at Spencer.

"Well?"

"Buts she fun. She turns reds and I's like to play games with big hairy dog girls."

"She likes to play games with you to. Right Ashley?" Spencer glanced at Ashley and cut her eyes to Glen who had started to pout.

"Ya, sure." Ashley said, then she mumbled. "Pin the tail to the wall."

She didn't think she had said it loud enough for anyone to hear but she thought wrong as Spencer reached over and pinched her on the but.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Felt like it."

Spencer grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Ashley glanced back and Glen had already made himself comfortable on the bed in the middle of her pillow watching TV.

**3.**

Here we are outside the club, there's a long line to get in and we're bypassing them walking up to the bouncer. We get a few hateful looks and others appraise us with their eyes while trying to get our attention, we ignore them for the most part, but every now and then you get a brave soul who takes their life in their hands and they reach out to touch. Ashley takes care of them by showing her fangs and growling low and if that doesn't work she takes the offending appendage and twist it up behind their back, bringing them to their knees until they apologize. Lucky for us she only had to do it once and then everyone else took the hint and averted their eyes as we passed the rest of the way to the door.

"I'm Ashley and we're here to see Jesse." Ashley says talking to the doorman. He looks her up and down and I can't help it I growl a little. Ashley looks to me and winks. She reaches up to brush my hair aside on my neck and she rubs her mark. My eyes close and my insides turn to mush. My cheeks turn crimson when I open my eyes and I see the doorman has taken a step back and Ashley has a smirk on her face.

"Please follow me." He's keeping a respectable distance as he leads us to the back of the club.

Ashley has her arm around my waist leading me through the club. We stop at a rope and another guy comes up and the bouncer leans over so he can talk to him. The second guy walks away to a table in the back and then waves to the bouncer who opens the ropes a gestures for us to go in.

We walk through the opening and the bouncer latches the rope back, but doesn't come in with us. Ashley looks at him and raises a eyebrow in question. "Just walk to that table over in the back and take a seat and someone will be with you shortly." he says.

We walk back to the table and there's nobody there. We take a seat and Ashley gets as close to me as she can without sitting in my lap. A waitress walks up and sets two drinks down in front of us.

Let me tell you, I can hold my liquor, but what ever that was it was strong. Ashley picked it up and sniffed it and then proceeded to take small sips. Faerie wine is usually stronger then anything you find here and I can drink it like a fish in water, but this was hitting me hard and fast. I started getting all touchy feely with Ashley. I was hoping she didn't notice.

Ashley looked at me and smiled that crooked smile of hers. Ya, she noticed and I think several other people noticed as well.

I was getting hot. I wanted to take my clothes off and have my wild wicked way with her. I don't think she would mind. Right now I have my hand on her thigh and I'm inching my way up. I'm looking around and nobody seems to notice what I'm doing. Just as I'm about to reach my goal a very tall man with white locks walks up, and introduces him self.

"Hi, I'm Jesse, Alpha of the Sun Clan." He looks at Ashley and then smirks at me.

#######################################################

Spencer is so wasted. I didn't think she had drank that much, but I guess I should have warned her that it was a were concoction she was drinking. I thought she told me she could hold her liquor. _'Ohhh, hand, gotta watch her hands.' _

Spencer's eyes are a little glassy and she's looking around like she's trying to figure out where they are at. Jesse introduces him self and then smirks at Spencer.

Ashley stands up to her full height and thrust out her hand for Jesse to shake. "I'm Ashley and this is my mate, Spencer."

"I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but seeing as your from a different clan and all..." He lets it slide.

"Ya, about that. You did call and ask for our help. Did you not?"

"Sorry, yes I did."

Ashley sits back down by Spencer, and Spencer puts her hand back on her thigh, and moving it slowly upwards.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" Ashley asks just about the time Spencer reaches her goal and she lets out a breath.

Jesse looks at her and then he looks at Spencer. "Is she all right?"

Ashley swallows and she grabs Spencer's hand. "I think the drink was to strong for her."

Jesse smirks and orders two more drinks and a glass of water. He gives one to Ashley and he takes the other, and gives the glass of water to Spencer.

"No fair, I want a drink." Spencer pouts at Ashley.

Ashley lets her have a sip of her drink.

"Mmmmmmmm, that's... ." hiccup "...good." Spencer says as she leans her head on Ashley's shoulder, she starts to snore and drools a little on her shoulder.

Jesse smirks and asks. "Do you think she can make it to the office?"

"If not I'll carry her." Ashley stands up and reaches for Spencer's hand. "I don't wanna." Spencer whines. "I wanna listen to the music." She says as she pulls away from Ashley.

"She can stay here if she wants. I'll have some of my people keep an eye on her, if that's alright with you?" Jesse asks Ashley.

"No, that's all right. Where I go she goes." Ashley sits back down and says something in Spencer's ear.

Spencer's looks at Ashley and says. "What are you waiting for? Let's get this meeting over with." She pushes Ashley off the bench and stands up, or at least tries to stand up. Ashley puts her hand on her back to steady her.

Spencer leans back into Ashley and says in a loud whisper. "Come on lets get this show on the road, you promised I could have my favorite desert which just so happens to be Ashley ala mode."

Jesse chokes back a laugh as Ashley turns red and glares at him.

Jesse straightens up and leads the way through the crowd to the back office.

As they are going through the door the hair on the back of Ashley's neck stands up. She stops and takes a look around. Nobody seems to be looking at her so she hurries to catch up to Jesse.

######################################################################

"_It's about time they got here." _The figure in the dark corner thought, just as Ashley looked around the club. "_This isn't good. She felt me, or at least it looked like she felt me. What's the mistress going to say?"_

The figure in the corner of the club shuffled out of his seat and left the club, but stayed in the shadows so that no one would notice him.

**4.**

Spencer passed out as soon as she sat on the sofa in the office. Jesse was gracious enough not to say anything about her cute little snoring. Don't tell her that she snores, she hates that almost as much as being called Princess.

Jesse is sitting on his desk with his hands in his lap. He's explaining what has been going on here in L.A.

"People have been disappearing around here for the last two weeks, and we can't afford something going wrong this early with the talks about to be signed." He stated, "And the humans have been sniffing around. It has been making it hard to keep a low profile."

"Do you know how many people have disappeared?" Ashley asked.

"Well yes, we have heard that a total of 23 humans and 5 Others. We don't have anyone at the morgue here like you do in Manhattan, but Christine said she was going to have someone transferred here from your town."

"Do you know who?"

"Yeah, someone named Kyla Woods. Do you know her?"

"Yes, she's good at what she does. She was very helpful with the last case, she found some clues that we didn't catch and then she helped Adam at the morgue at home."

"Well, yes that's what I heard." Jesse said as he looked away from Ashley. "She mentioned that she would like to move out this way, and I invited her out to dinner when she gets here, if you would like to join us. We could discuss all that we know with her and bring her up to speed."

"You've already spoken to her?"

"Yes, as it so happens we are e-mail buddies. We met on-line." He looked at her. "She told me all about her home life and her over protective sister."

"She doesn't tell a lot of people that. She must really like you." She smirked at him.

Jesse blushed and looked down at his hands. "Well, yes I would hope she does like me seeing as she wants to move out here and try to make a go of it."

"What do you mean make a go of it?"

"Us."

"What us?"

"Myself and Kyla."

"There is no you and Kyla until I have a talk with her and she tells me all about you and then I put you down and then she talks you up and then I reluctantly agree for her to date you. That's the way it works with over protective sisters." Ashley said while she was smirking.

Spencer opened her one eye and looked towards Ashley. "Sister? What sister?"

Ashley looks at Spencer like a kid that got caught putting their hand in the cookie jar. "Didn't I tell you I have a sister? Well at least a half sister."

"No."

"Well it must have been because of all the excitement, or I could have just forgot to mention it."

"Who is it?"

"Oh, you've already met actually."

"I did?"

"Yes you did. It's Kyla Woods."

"Kyla, the morgue specialist?"

"Yes."

"Well who else are you related to that I already met and know nothing of it?"

"Actually can we have this talk later in private?" Ashley says as she looks towards Jesse.

Spencer rubs her head with her hand and closes her eyes. "I think that would be better. It seems that I have a party of imps dancing around in my head." She said as she leaned back into the couch and started snoring again.

"That's our cue to leave. It was nice meeting you Jesse, and if I don't see you again please let Kyla know that it wasn't your fault."

"My fault? What are you talking about?"

"Yes, if Spencer kills me because of the way she found out about Kyla."

"Wait, how is that my fault?"

"It just is, but like I said, tell her I don't blame you and neither should she."

Jesse just sat there sputtering as Ashley picked Spencer up and left the club. She caught a cab and returned to the hotel room.

##################################################################

"_Did the potion work?"_

"_Yes, mistress. It seemed to work."_

"_Seemed to work. Didn't you wait and see?"_

_"No mistress, the dark one sensed me and I thought it best to get out of there."_

_"You don't think, I think and then tell you what to do."_

"_Yes mistress." says the thing as it prostrates itself in front of his mistress._

_The mistress raises her hand and a fireball forms and she throws it at the creature on his knees in front of her. It blows to pieces and she creates another fire ball and turns it into dust and creates a mess._

_She looks back at the person at the door._

"_Clean this up."_

"_Yes mistress."_

**5.**

Ashley carried Spencer into the hotel room. She laid her down on her side of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face and leaned over and kissed her on the head. She takes off her shoes and tucks her in.

She goes to her side and sees Glen passed out in the middle of her pillow with food crumbs and a little cup of some kind of liquid. She leans over and she places her face right up next to Glens and bares her teeth and growls lowly while shaking the pillow.

Glen wakes up with a start and throws the liquid in Ashley's face.

"Bad mongrels, looks what you dids."

Ashley wipes her face with her hand and glares at Glen. "What I did?" She grabs the pillow and folds it over in half on top of Glen and rushes to the bathroom. She turns the shower on and shoves the pillow under the stream of cold water.

"Bbbbbad, bbbbad, bbbbbad, mmmmmongrels." Glen stutters while waving his hands trying to get the water to stop hitting him in the face.

Ashley starts to feel sorry for the little guy and brings him out of the shower. Just as she was about to set him down he looks at her and a stream of water shoots from his mouth onto her. She drops him pillow and all in the sink and reaches for a hand towel, and a wash cloth. "Truce?" she asks as she hands him a washcloth to dry off on. The whole time he's grumbling under his breath, when he's done he looks at her and nods his head yes.

Ashley leaves him to it and goes back into the bedroom and takes off her clothes and puts on shorts and a T.

Glen comes out of the bathroom still grumbling under his breath and goes to an open dresser drawer and climbs up and snuggles in the pillow that Spencer had put in there for him to sleep on.

Ashley goes to bed and lays down and her head hits the mattress. She starts to grumble under her breath when Glen starts to giggle. "Look what mongrels did. She no have a pillow to sleep o..."

Before Glen could finish his sentence Ashley took his pillow off under him and returned back to the bed and proceeded to go to sleep.

##########################################################

Spencer is awake before Ashley and she gets dressed and goes down to the coffee shop and gets them both a cup of coffee. She heads back to the room and notices that Glen is asleep in Ashley's clothes. She wakes him up gently.

"Hey, you time to get up."

"Imp's no need to get up with the sun." Glen turns back over and goes back to sleep pulling Ashley's clothes tighter around him.

"Glen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Whats Princess, needs. I dos." Glen sits up wiping his eyes then he yawns and stretches.

"I need you to see what you can find out about that thing we saw in the alley. I need to know if that's what we're up against or if it's something else. I need you to find out what it was and if there's a way to get rid of them without anyone getting hurt or if that fails can you see if you can find where they are from?"

Glen looks at Spencer with a scrunched up for head. "Missy Spencer, no ask the easy things."

He looks around the room and notices Ashley still asleep. He gets up when Spencer has her back to him heading to the bathroom. He jumps out of the dresser and races over to the bed and grabs on to the sheet and climbs up. He sneaks across the sheet towards Ashley's head just as he's about to holler he's picked up by the scruff of his neck and he's facing an unhappy Spencer.

"What do you think your doing?" She hisses at him.

He puts on an innocent face and shrugs his shoulders. "Nothings."

"That didn't look like nothing." She stated as she carries him to the door "Please just see if you can find anything out." She sets him down and opens the door to make sure its clear. "Be safe."

"Always is." Glen darts away in a blur.

Spencer shakes her head and walks back into the bathroom to take a shower. When she opens the curtain she sees a soaked pillow. _"Adolescents, I'm living with adolescent little children."_ She picks up the pillow and tosses it into the sink and turns on the shower.

#################################################################

Ashley wakes up and hears the shower running. She gets up and goes to the bathroom undressing on the way.

She sneaks in the shower and runs her hands around Spencer's waist one hand goes up while the other hand goes south. She nuzzles Spencer's neck and purrs in the back of her throat.

Spencer leans back into Ashley with a deep moan. Ashley nips her shoulder. Spencer pushes her backside into Ashley and wiggles it around. Ashley moans and slips her hand to cup Spencer possessively and slips a finger in gently moving it in and out, then she twist her wrist to rub over the nub with her thumb.

It took every ounce of energy Spencer had to remain standing and it didn't hurt that Ashley had a hold of her to keep her upright. Ashley withdraws her hand and Spencer lets out a frustrated growl. She turns Spencer around and pushes her up against the wall while pulling her legs around her waist. She begins to feast on Spencer chest, neck, abdomen, and lips. She slips her hand down in between them and glides her hand through the moisture, she separates the lips and slips two fingers inside and sets a fast pace.

Spencer throws her head back and lets out high pitched scream as she comes. Ashley removes her hand and with a smirk she licks each finger clean and turns of the water and carries Spencer into the bedroom and lays her on the bed. She follows her down and kisses her. At her urging Spencer loosens her hold on her and Ashley slides down her body and takes a nipple in her mouth.

Spencer is running her fingers through Ashley's hair and humming, when Ashley switches to the other breast Spencer forces her up for a deep passionate kiss. When they both were strung tight and ready to come she pushes Ashley onto her back and slithers down her body teasing her nipples as she goes and stops to admire her naval.

By this time Ashley is squirming all over the place, she didn't even realize when she lost control and Spencer took over.

Spencer reaches her destination and she inhales while Ashley keeps trying to lift her hips to her. Spencer pushes her hips back down and she parts the lips with a finger a drags it through the moisture. She looks up into Ashley's eyes as she puts it into her mouth and sucks. Ashley's head slams back into the mattress as she groans.

Spencer takes a long slow swipe with her tongue and smiles up at Ashley then she continues to feast.

############################################################

They woke up for the second time that day together and smiling. Ashley leans over and kisses Spencer on the lips.

Spencer gets up and puts some clothes on. She looks back at Ashley and says "We need to talk."

Ashley doesn't say anything at first not because she doesn't want to but because she trying to get her brain back in gear. Honestly she didn't hear what Spencer said she was to busy watching her getting dressed and having bad thoughts.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Waiting?"

"Yes. Who's your sister?" Spencer says as she is standing beside the bed. "You always said the pack was your family? I didn't know you had real family... Wait that didn't come out right."

"It's alright, I know what you meant. In all honesty I wasn't hiding it from you, we have just been thru a lot."

Ashley gets up and gets dressed. She sits back down on the bed and scoots up to the headboard to lean against it and pats the mattress for Spencer to join her.

"It's a little complicated." She glances at Spencer and Spencer has an eyebrow arched. "Okay, yes the pack is like a family, but my family is the pack. My parents and sister and brothers are all in the pack. In fact the entire pack is almost all related in some way, if not by family then by marriage."

"Alright, but who are your parents and siblings?"

"You've actually already met them."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We had a lot on our plate at the time and I was more interested in keeping us alive then introducing family."

"What about when it was all over? Don't you think they would want to meet your mate? Do some kind of ceremony?"

"They already knew before we did. They love you. It was a little rocky start but once we got past that they loved you. As for the mate thing," Ashley pushes back Spencer's hair and glides her finger across her mark. "This right here is all they need to know. There is no ceremony unless you would like one. Would you like one?"

"We might have to get one in Faerie. Would you mind? We could invite your family to, that is if they want to. Being a High Fae, means making a show for all to see. They may not believe love is for ever, but they like any reason to party, and drink." Spencer giggles. "Now finish."

"Yes mam." Ashley clears her throat. "Christine is my moth..."

"Christine,as in Alpha Christine is your mother. Is that why she growled at me all the time?"

"Yes Alpha Christine is my mother. No and yes. She's very protective of her cubs. She still hasn't gotten the memo that I'm an adult, but she's working on it. She didn't want me to be hurt, but she also didn't want to ruin what relations we have with Faerie, as they may be, if this didn't work out. You've heard I was a player, she was worried I would do something to mess it up."

Ashley rubs her hands together in front of her and Spencer reaches for them and holds them in hers.

"I don't care if you were a player. If you want to be technical I was more of a player than you. After all I've been around a lot longer then you."

"I keep forgetting that." Ashley said. _"I wonder how many she has sle..."_

"Stop right there. Don't even think it. It doesn't matter. I'm here with you and I love you and I didn't love them. That's all that matters." She takes a breath. "Now finish."

"Raife is my father and Kyla is my half sister."

"I always thought Christine and Raife were so in love."

"They are. They just lost contact for awhile."

"What? How?"

"If you would just let me finish."

Spencer kisses Ashley on the cheek. "Yes please continue."

"Were was I? Christine went away for college in L.A. There she met a young struggling musician and she fell in love. Raife didn't know that Christine was a Were, so she never marked him, she kept that part of her self restrained. They dated for about six months when Raife's band was offered a recording contract and they would have to go on a two year tour. Christine was heartbroken she couldn't go along, her family needed her at home to learn to run the family business. They decided to stay in contact thru letters and phone calls. About two months after he left Christine found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to worry Raife so she didn't tell him. The letters stopped coming and the phone calls stopped as well. It broke Christine's heart, but her father told her to get over it, that she needed to grow up after all she got herself in this predicament and she needed to fix it herself. She was kicked out of her house when she started showing. She had no where to go..."

##################################################################

"_Is the master in?"_

"_No"_

"_Will you let the master know that the imp left the hotel room?"_

"_Are the girls still there?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can you see them?"_

"_No."_

_There is a scuffling then he hears the person on the phone come back._

"_The mistress says when they leave that she wants the room bugged as well as a camera put in there somewhere where they won't find it."_

"_Yes, I will get right on that."_

_There's another scuffling as the phone is exchanging hands. "Don't fuck it up or I'll have to terminate you as I did your friend."_

"_Yes mistress." The phone is slammed down. The being looks at it then hangs it up as he steps out of the phone booth, and walks back into the shadows to keep an eye on the hotel room. He doesn't want to mess up, he doesn't like the mistress but he is compelled to do what she says as well as the master, no matter what. His very survival rest on that very fact._

**ch.6**

"She was kicked out of her house when she started showing. She had no where to go, her mother was taking care of business with the pack so she didn't know what was happening at home. You see her father wasn't a were, he was a human. Her mother was a were and understood family and pack so when she got home she went out looking for Christine and couldn't find her. She left her husband who wasn't her soul mate he was just someone her father thought would make a good match for her. In other words he was rich. Her true mate or soul mate died when Christine was five.

She asked the council to be on the look out for her daughter that she was out in the human world alone and needed all the help she could get. They looked, but they didn't find her until three years later. By then she had a life with her own pack of misfits and a two year old daughter. She didn't care if they were Were or Others or human as long as you were loyal to each other.

They were coming up in the Other community. The pack had a older were that looked after them and helped them navigate the Other community and they took it to a whole new level. Like I said they took all Were's, Other's, and Human's.

Well I guess I should say they took in human's that had magical abilities and already knew about the existence of the others. That's when Chelsea and her family joined the pack as well as Aiden's, and Madison's family joined as well. You could say Aiden and Madison and myself were joined at the hip from that moment on. If one of us got in trouble we all got in trouble. Carmen's family didn't join until a few years later.

When I was eight Christine challenged the Alpha of the main Were pack in the city because he was trying to start a turf war with her pack. Christine had already made a name for herself and her pack and the council of Others took notice and sent a young Sean to investigate the pack. He reported back that they didn't start the problems with the other pack, and he felt all interest would be served if he stayed here to help with the differences. The elders of the Others agreed and so he stayed and fell in love with a fifteen year old human witch in training Chelsea, but that's another story.

Like I said she challenged the Alpha and she won. She combined both packs and created one of the largest packs on the east coast. Everyone started to notice and if they needed help they called and asked Christine. The Others started depending more and more on her and if they needed something done they asked Christine. They asked her opinion and what she would do."

Ashley took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together. Spencer grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "It's okay, would you like to take a break?"

"No, I need to get the rest of this out so you don't think I'm keeping anything from you."

"I know your not keeping anything from me, I just thought you might want to get something to eat."

At that moment in time Spencer's stomach growled. Ashley looked at Spencer and smirked. "I thought you ate already."

"Smart mouth." Spencer smacks Ashley's arm.

###########################################################

They ordered room service and Ashley continued her story.

"So where was I?"

"Christine just took over and the Others in the council was asking her advice on things."

Ashley leaned forward and kissed Spencer on the lips. "Thanks."

"When I was twelve Aiden, Madison, and I guess in retrospect Carmen snuck out of our houses and went to a concert. At this concert I met a ten year old girl and we hit it off. She invited us back stage to meet her father who just so happened to be the lead vocalist for the group. I was in awe. There was so much going on back there. It's like a whole nother world. There was so much activity. We were ushered into Raife's dressing room and we listened to some music and danced around having fun. Aiden the big ass hat that he is bumped into a table and it collapsed breaking all the glasses on it, needless to say I slipped in some punch and fell and cut my hand. Raife rushed me to the hospital while Aiden called my mother and told her where we were at.

Kyla and her dad stayed with me the entire time, until my mother came into the room. Then Christine and Raife both looked like they had seen a ghost. It was a little awkward, but the next moment they were hugging like long lost cousins or something. Kyla looked at me and I looked at her and we both shrugged. I mean come on, it's parents you know they can act so weird sometimes."

Ashley gets up and starts pacing around the room. "I got twenty-two stitches that night as well as a father and a sister. I just didn't know it at the time. We went out for ice cream and either Kyla or myself hung out with each other all the time. So our parents got to hang out together as well. After about a month of dating on the side both parents came to us sat us down and explained what was going on.

Raife dabbled in magic and he was married at one time to a Romanian Were. Which is how Kayla is a Were. Anyways she died when Kyla was three and they moved to L.A. Raife didn't know anyone here that was a Were and to protect Kyla he cast a spell so that no one would know that she wasn't human.

Raife was shocked to find out that I was his daughter and wanted to know why Christine never told him. She said she was going to and that she didn't find out until he stopped calling and writing to her. He said he never stopped even when he was threatened by her father, and all his mail was returned with no forwarding address. Then about three months later he got a letter back with deceased written across it. He turned to alcohol as well as drugs. He met his first wife in a back room of a bar. They didn't really like each other but stayed together for Kyla's sake. She died in a drug overdose.

Christine and Raife sat down and said that they would like a chance to get to know each other again as well as us kids.

Needles to say they were married six months later and they are very much still in love. The twins were a little late life surprise, but I don't think they mind it one bit. After all they have two free babysitters so that they can go out when ever they want."

"I don't know what to say. Was he shocked to find out that Christine was a Were?"

"Yes, I would say he was shocked. He found out that first month they were to together. Let's just say they went to bed as two humans and woke up one Were and one marked and very satisfied man." Ashley sniggered. "But that's their story to tell."

"I need to get in contact with Christine can you see if you can reach Glen and see if he found out anything yet?"

Ashley takes out her cell phone and dials Christine.

################################################################

"_Has the imp returned yet?"_

"_No."_

"_No what?"_

"_No, Mistress."_

"_That's better. Do you know what Spencer and that dog were up to in the room?"_

"_No, Mistress."_

"_I bet I can. That beast had her hands all over what is mine." At that the figure hears something breaking in the background. "You need to get rid of that...that animal as soon as possible."_

"_I can't risk a war with Christine's pack as well as the Others."_

"_Christine is being taken care of. She won't have the time to start a war."_

_The figure looks at the phone as the other phone is being slammed down._

**ch.7**

_'I need to warn them somehow. But how?' The person in the shadows was saying to himself as he was walking around in circles to busy to see the blur stop in front of the hotel door, and the door open to let Glen in. _

_'The master will kill me and destroy all I hold dear.'_

_He continued to walk in circles trying to figure out what to do. _

_##############################################################_

"Glen, where have you been." Ashley asked.

"Missy Spencer, told mes to get some demon newses." Glen replied with his nose in the air.

"What did you find out." she asked, as she pointed a stare at him.

Glen ignored her looking around for Spencer. "She's in the bathroom."

"I's thinks I's wait for her."

"Why you little..."

"You little what?" Spencer asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Imp, I was gonna say imp." Ashley said as she looked to Spencer with her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Glen, out with it. What did you find out." Spencer asked sweetly.

Glen stuck his tongue out at Ashley as he answered. "Well the demons dont's knows whats going on's." he said as he shook his little head. "Buts theys don't likes it. Theys getting blamed again for something someone elses doings."

"Do you think they would be willing to help us out with this problem." Ashley asked.

"They still holding grudges. I's had to be sneaking to find out what I's heard. I's dont's think theys will help."

At that time Spencer's bag began to glow. "I bet it's Aunt Paula."

"Let's hope she is in a good mood. I know she really wanted us to come and visit." Ashley said. _'I'm just not sure I'm ready for that.' _Ashley's cell started to ring. She picked it up. "Hello?"

#################################################

"Hey, Ashley. I was wondering if you could use some help? I'd like to get Madison out of Manhattan and I think the sun in Old Cali would do her some good. What do you think?"

"Aiden?"

"Ya."

"Well, I guess we could use some help. You know Kyla's coming here?"

"Sure do. Where do you think I got the idea from? Besides Madison misses the California sun and beaches. Don't forget she was born there. And I think it would help get her mind off of Carmen."

Ashley looked towards Spencer who was sitting on the bed looking into a mirror and she looked like she had seen a ghost she was deathly white and she was gripping the mirror in a death grip.

"Aiden what ever you decide will be okay, I gotta go." She hung up before he could answer.

She went and pried the mirror out of Spencer's fingers and that was when she noticed Glen sitting on Spencer's shoulder just as white. "Hey, your scaring me here. What's going on?"

Spencer looked at Ashley and her lip started to tremble and tears started pouring down her cheeks. She grabbed Ashley and started crying. Ashley encircled her with her arms and hung on for dear life. She whispered in her ear that every thing was going to be alright, even though she didn't know what was going on. They sat like that for what felt like hours with Ashley holding on and Spencer crying. Every time she would start to stop she would just cry some more. Even Glen was looking lost and just patting Spencer on the head. He looked towards Ashley and he shook his little head. He jumped to her shoulder and leaned against her head trying to hug her, and he started to cry to. "I's no wants to go homes. Please can I's stay heres'es with yous?"

"Home? You mean Manhattan?"

"No." sniffed Spencer. "That was the High Council of Faerie. They are bringing charges up against me and the pack for killing Uncle Arthur."

"They can't do that." Ashley looked at Spencer. "Can they?"

"They can and they did." Spencer started to cry again. "And that's not all. I have to go back to Faerie till this is over."

"I won't let you. Let them come and try and take you away." She snarled as she started to shake with fury. "I'll show them what a pissed off Were can do. I'll do something I just don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something you just wait and see." Ashley started pacing.

"That's not all." Spencer said.

"What do you mean that's not all?" Ashley asked as she stopped in the middle of the room.

"They have Aunt Paula in custody as well and they said they put a spell on Christine so that she would have to come to Faerie to answer for the crime of killing a royal Sidhe."

"What kind of spell." Ashley growled.

"I don't know. They didn't say. But you talked to her today did she seem different?"

"I didn't talk to her. Sean has been fielding her calls. He said she was out of the office with Raife at the doctors... I think I better call again and see what is going on."

Ashley started dialing the office when a bright light appeared in the middle of the room blinding them all. When they could see again a young woman stood in the middle of the room and she was smiling at Spencer.

"Kelly?"

##################################################################

_Meanwhile across the street the person in the shadows saw the bright light through the curtain of the room and decided he better call it in._

"_Hello, is the master in?"_

"_No, would you like to leave a message."_

"_Can you let the master know that something is going on in the room. I saw a bright light."_

"_What kind of light?"_

"_It was bright enough that I could see it through the curtains of the hotel room."_

"_You don't know what it was for?"_

"_No."_

"_Well I suggest you find out before the master asks." They hung up the phone._

_"How the hell am I suppose to find that out. I can't see through walls." he said as he talked to himself._

**Ch. 8**

"Kelly?"

"Yes" She replies as she smirks at Spencer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spencer says as she raises her voice. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

Kelly looks Spencer up and down and replies, "You did, and the council wanted me to escort you home. So here I am. I figured I'd be safe with you not having your powers at the moment."

"What do you mean I don't have my powers?" Spencer looks at her like she lost her mind. She tries to cast a spell, but it won't work. Just about that time Kelly reaches out to grab a hold of Spencer, when there's a low dangerous growl and she is ripped away from Spencer and spun away from her. Standing between them is Ashley in her Were form.

"What the fuck? Are you hanging around mutts now? I heard you were laying with dogs, but I didn't believe it. Remove yourself. This is a royal matter and does not concern you." Kelly said with her nose in the air as she flung her hand and Ashley was thrown against the wall.

"Stop!" yelled Spencer as she put herself between the two. "Ashley, please" she says with pleading eyes. "We need to talk to her. Find out what is going on."

"She tried to touch you." Ashley growled as she was leaning against the wall. "She has power when she shouldn't have. Not here in the mortal realm. Why? How did she know you didn't have your powers?"

"All good questions, I assure you. But I don't have the time or the patience to answer your questions." Kelly looked towards Spencer. "We need to go."

"No." Spencer and Ashley said at the same time. Ashley walked to Spencer's side and put her arm around her and brought her closer to her side, as if saying go through me.

Kelly looked at them both "Alright, let's talk, but you need to change" She said as she looked at Ashley. " I don't talk to dogs."

Spencer looked up at Ashley and into her brown eyes and nodded her head. Ashley transformed back into her human form.

"Well if all mutts look like you, I can see why you caught Spencer's fancy." Kelly said as she ogled Ashley.

Spencer shot her a dirty look and Kelly raised her hands up as she turned around.

As Ashley was getting dressed Kelly was looking around the hotel room, she walked towards the bathroom and a mirror. She could see Ashley getting dressed and Spencer buttoning up her shirt. Spencer leaned forward and kissed Ashley. Kelly got an angry look on her face. Glen saw it and he kicked Kelly in the ankle. She glanced down and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. She had an evil glint in her eye as she looked at him. He was to frightened to say anything. He started to shake as she smirked at him. She looked back to the mirror to see if anyone was watching her. She blew on him and he turned blue and then disappeared. She smiled as she looked around.

######################################################################

"_This better be good." said the voice on the phone._

"_There was a commotion in the hotel room, and I thought I better call it in."_

"_Yes, yes that was the smart thing to do...Did you see anything other then the bright light?"_

"_Yes."_

"_YES WHAT?"_

"_Yes...master."_

"_Better. Well?"_

"_There seems to be another person in the room with them. A Girl."_

"_Can you tell who?"_

"_No master."_

"_I suggest you find out."_

"_Yes master." The figure hung up the phone, and decided to get a closer look through the window of the room. But all he saw was the back of the girl in the room. 'Looks kinda of familiar.'_

_################################################################_

"You can turn around now." Spencer said.

Kelly turned around and she had a straight face. She started towards Spencer and Ashley.

Ashley put herself between the two and growled at Kelly as her eyes turned red. "Well, whats this? Do you still want to play little doggie?"

Ashley showed her teeth as they elongated. "Ashley, she's just trying to get to you." Spencer said as she laid her hand on Ashley's arm. Ashley shook her head and her eyes turned a dark brown and her teeth went back to normal.

Ashley leaned towards Spencer. "I can't help it. She sets my hackles on end."

"I know the feeling." said Spencer just loud enough for Ashley to hear. "Can we just sit down and find out what is going on? Please?"

Ashley walked to the only table in the room and pulled Spencer into her lap. Spencer snuggled in as Ashley put her arms around her and kissed her on her mark, so that Kelly could see her claim on Spencer. "Now we can talk." Ashley said as she looked towards Kelly and gestured to the other chair.

Kelly hiked her eyebrow and looked at Spencer's neck. "You let her mark you? Surly not."

"It's a mating ritual and we are mated." Ashley snarled.

Spencer rubbed her hands up and down Ashley's arms trying to calm her down, as Kelly snickered. "So now you think your mated to a Fae. Not only a Fae but a Princess. Not only a Princess, but the first in line to the throne of The Summer Court, and my intended."

_"What!" Ashley yelled._

**.9**

**"What!"** Ashley yelled as she jumped from the chair dumping Spencer on the floor.

Spencer yelped as she hit the floor. Ashley looked at her guiltily as she reached down to help Spencer up.

"Sorry" Ashley said sheepishly as she picked Spencer up and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's alright...it came as a shock to me as well." Spencer said as she glared at Kelly. "What do you mean your intended. I don't seem to recall agreeing to that." she stated as she poked Kelly in the chest backing her up against the wall " What I do recall is you wanting to get together so you would have a better chance to get in Aunt Paula's good graces. Possibly be the next in line to run the Summer Court, and if I remember correctly I turned you down. So why would I agree all the sudden to marry you?"

"It was arranged."

"Arranged. We don't arrange marriages."

"If a high enough price is paid we do."

"High enough price?"

"It doesn't matter right now. I need to get you back to Faerie." Kelly said as she stepped forward and reached to grab Spencer's arm once again.

"Stop!" snarled Ashley as she pulled Spencer to her. "We agreed you would answer some questions before you went, and I for one would like for you to answer them."

If Kelly had heard the you part she chose to ignore it as she said "Very well. What would you like to know first?"

#####################################################

_'Turn around let me see your face, surly it's not who I think it is. Would she really put herself in this situation?' _

_The figure was pressed up against the window trying to get a better look when a loud noise from the __machine down the sidewalk scared him, and he jumped away from the window and ran back to the alley across the street ducking into the shadows looking around to see if anyone had seen him._

_#####################################################_

"How did you get here?" asked Ashley first.

"Through the gate?" answered Kelly

"What gate? The closes gate is a couple of hundred miles from here, and it's not due to move for a couple of weeks." Spencer said as she leaned into Ashley.

"Same gate."

"Well if that's not vague I don't know what is." Growled Ashley. "What I would like to know is how did you just pop into our room?"

"I opened a portal and stepped through." Kelly said as she smirked at the impatient face of Ashley and Spencer. She reached down to her pocket and pulled out a pouch. "And if you have enough of this you can do all kind of things like that." she said as she opened the pouch and showed Spencer the faerie dust inside.

Spencer's eyes got big. "That's a lot of dust. I didn't think the council would let that much get out of faerie?"

"Well they figured with your new friends and all that I should be prepared if they decided that they wanted to fight." Kelly stared pointedly at Ashley. "If their all as easy as this one they shouldn't have worried."

Ashley grumbled under her breath "I'll show her easy." Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley to keep her in place.

"Kelly, why does the royal court wish to see me?" asked Spencer

"Your uncle was well liked in the royal court and he had some pretty high friends in the royal Sidhe as well. They don't like to leave his death the way it was because it makes them look bad. Therefore they figured Queen Paula must have had a hand in his demise so that she could run both courts the way she sees fit until she replaces him with someone that will do her bidding. That someone they figure is you. So they wish to interrogate you about your position and if you were coming back to run the Winter Court." Kelly took a breath and continued "Besides they couldn't see a bunch of mongrels having the know how or the strength to kill a Fae, let alone a royal Fae. So that left you and your Aunt as the masterminds behind it."

"Wait they really think that Aunt Paula and myself conjured up everything that Uncle Arthur did so that we could get control of the Winter Court?" Spencer asked

"Yes...I don't believe it. That was why I called in some markers to get you a fair trial. They figured if you were my intended that you would be less inclined to try to run the Winter Court and leave it to me if you were next in line. So you see for all intense and purposes you are my intended, so ruled by the royal courts." Kelly said with a smirk.

"The hell she is!" snarled Ashley as she leaps towards Kelly, holding her up against the well doing a half shift and squeezing her by the neck.

Spencer rushed to her side and tries to pull her off of Kelly. "It's not her fault. Please put her down..." Spencer starts to tear up "Please."

Ashley releases her hold and brings Spencer into her arms while she is crying on her. Kelly is forgotten as she drops to the floor holding her neck and sputtering "I should turn you into a ankle biter you mutt."

Ashley just snarls at her while trying to console Spencer.

"I...I...I..cccan't believe they..." sniff sniff "would thin would k k kill my own Uncle to to r..r..rule." hiccup "I...It was the hardest thing to do." sniff sniff "But I couldn't lose you." Spencer sobbed into Ashley.

"Shhh, I know." Ashley said as she shifted back thankful she was wearing stretch clothing. "It's gonna be alright. We'll see this through together."

_'The hell you will if I have anything to say about it.'_ Kelly thought to herself. "Spencer I hate to break this up, but we have to go."

"I'll go with you." Ashley said

"You can't." Kelly said "The Summer Court is not letting in outsiders at this time. It's only for Fae."

Ashley bristled. "If I can't come then my mate can't go."

"I didn't say I needed you permission." Kelly threw some of the dust on them and they froze. She walked to them and untangled them. She hung onto Spencer as she looked at Ashley who could see all that was going on but couldn't move. "I was just being nice. Now I'm taking my intended and going back to Faerie." she said as she kissed Spencer. "How do you like that." she snapped her fingers and a portal appeared.

Ashley was trying to get free but she couldn't she looked towards Spencer and she could see despair and sadness in her eyes. _'I love you, please don't give up on me.' _she was shouting inside of her head.

Kelly stepped through the portal with Spencer. The portal blinked out and Ashley was left in the room by herself. She still couldn't move and she didn't know how long it would last. _'Where is that damn imp.'_ She thought to herself as a single tear made it's way down her face and hit the floor.

############################################################

_Meanwhile in the alley across the way the man kept hearing the racket by the hotel room and he looked around and crossed the way back over to the room. He looked down the hall and decided that the ice machine must be going out. 'They should really fix that. It would keep me up most of the night.'_

_#######################################################_

At the airport across town a plane was deboarding.

"Well hot damn. California here I am." Aiden said as he was hit in the back of the head by Madison.

"Act your age." She hissed.

"Ya you ass hat. Why don't we call Ashley and see if she wants to go grab some dinner with us and maybe go out for some drinks after wards." Kyla stated as she smirked at Aiden as he rubbed his head.

"That's a good idea. I'll call the Princess and see if she can talk her into it." said Aiden as he took out his phone. He dialed the number and waited for awhile "No answer." he stated as he hung up the phone.

"Why don't you call Jesse and let him know that we're in town and that we'll be at Ashley's." Madison stated for Kyla.

Kyla got a goofy grin on her face as she got her phone out and proceeded to make a call.

"I'll have doofus here go get our luggage and I'll go grab us a cab." Madison stated as she started to walked off.

##############################################################

_The man in the walkway was trying to look back through the window when a bright light appeared in the room again. He could just make out someone stepping through carrying someone. When the light went out all he saw was Ashley immobile. ' Why isn't she moving' he wondered to himself. He tried to get a closer look when his phone rang. It caused him to jump and hit the window with his head. He took his phone out and looked at the caller I.D. He started to sweat. He ran across the way back to the alley as he flipped his phone open._

"_Hello." he said_

"_Hey Jesse, it's Kyla. I just wanted to let you know that I'm in town and I'm on my way to Ashley's hotel room. I was wondering if you would like to have that dinner tonight? I've got a couple of friends I'd like for you to meet."_

"_Ya, sure. What time would you like for me to pick you guys up?" He asked._

"_You better give us a couple of hours. It'll take that long to talk Ashley into it."_

"_Sure no problem. How about eightish?" he asked._

"_That should be fine." Kyla stated as she smiled into the phone. She glance towards the exit of the airport and she saw Madison waving her hands at her to let her know they were waiting on her. "Hey, look my cabs here. I gotta go. I'll see you tonight."_

"_Okay, bye."_

"_Bye."_

_He hung up the phone and he shook his head. 'How did I get myself into this?' He asked himself. He truly liked Kyla and he liked Ashley and Spencer as well. 'I don't want to hurt them, but he has my daughter and my mom.'_

_##########################################################_

_Ashley heard the commotion outside her room and she was trying to make some noise so that whoever was out there would know that she was there. It wasn't working. She was struggling to get free of what ever this was that she was under. She noticed that she started to tremble a little or at least she hoped she was and it wasn't in her head. She finally could move her fingers after what felt like hours, but it had only been forty minutes. 'When I get my hands on that bitch there won't be nothing left of her for the royal court or anyone else to put back together again.' she snarled in her own head._

**10**

Ashley started trembling more and more and then she fell forward on her face still unable to move.

"mmm mmm melp!" Ashley tried to yell at who ever was outside her door. She started to shake and then she could move a little bit. She tried to sit up while looking around the hotel room, but before she could get up the door to her room swung open and there stood Kyla and Madison with Aiden pushing his way in between them looking around. "Princesssssss" he hollered "Come out come out wherever you are." He said while he was smirking.

Aiden walked forward into the room nearly tripping over Ashley. "Hey Ashes, what are you doing down there?" he asked as he stooped down and scooped Ashley from the floor and twirled her around like a rag doll.

Ashley glared at him as she was mumbling. He still didn't understand her.

"Put her down," Kyla said as she looked around the room for Spencer. "Somethings not right here."

She said as her eyes landed on Ashley. That was when she noticed the unshed tears in her sister's eyes. She rushed to Ashley and hugged her. "Are you alright? Where's Spencer?" as she asked the last question Ashley burst into tears and cried on Kyla's shoulder.

Ashley was still having trouble forming words and she was becoming frustrated because she couldn't get them to understand what she was trying to say.

"Ashley," Madison said as she knelt in front of the both of them. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down Ashley's back.

Ashley picked her head up and shook it no. Looking at Ashley just broke her heart. She took both of them in her arms and hugged them while she rocked them both side to side.

The next thing Ashley knew there was Aided joining in and shouting "Group hug!" He elbowed his way in saying, "Don't leave me out." The next thing you know they were a big ball of weeping mush. He sniffed and asked. "Why are we crying?"

Madison turned her head and looked at him sniffing as well. "I...I don't know."

They both turned and looked at Kyla she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Ashley. "Can you tell us what's going on? Where's Spencer? " well that just caused Ashley to cry harder.

######################################################

Meanwhile a couple of hundred miles up in the hills with nature a rabbit hopped out of the way as a portal of white light opened and out stepped Kelly carrying Spencer. "Your not as light as you look." she huffed as she put Spencer against a rock.

Spencer just glared at her. "Now now, stop looking at me like that." Kelly said as she was smirking at her. She stooped down and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "I can't have my intended looking all flustered and upset now can I." She said as she drew Spencer's mouth towards her and kissed her once again.

Spencer was becoming repulsed by what was happening. _'Who does she think she is?'_ She thought to herself as she started to get feeling in her extremities. She bit down on Kelly's tongue and drew blood.

Kelly jerked her head away and back handed Spencer across the face. She brought her hand up to her mouth and wiped away some blood. "That wasn't a smart thing to do little girl." She said as she reached down and grabbed Spencer by the hair, she seemed to have second thoughts as she released her and Spencer fell back to the ground.

Spencer looked around the clearing that they were in and she saw the faerie gate, as well as something standing in front of it. It was misshapen an grotesque. It's one good eye was red and it had something like puss coming out from around it, and it was looking right at her. She trembled looking at it. Spencer heard a low growling coming from the creature, it looked ready to pounce on her.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kelly as she looked at the thing. It dropped to it's knees in front of her and bowed it's head. Kelly had the pouch of faerie dust out in front of her and she was chanting something in a low voice.

Spencer couldn't make out what Kelly was chanting but from what she could hear she could tell it wasn't anything good.

The faerie gate started throbbing like a heart beat and pulsing with different colors, Kelly proceeded by throwing a handful of faerie dust into it. A thick tendril of red energy came out of it and grabbed the creature on his knees and dragged him towards the gate kicking and screaming. He left gouges in the dirt where he tried to gain purchase on the ground to stop what ever it was that grabbed him. He looked up at Kelly and the only thing she did was kick him in the face so that he would lose his hold on the root that he had found to hang on to.

Spencer heard the agonizing screams of the dying creature and she couldn't breath. Her eyes were wide a saucers as Kelly walked towards her and picked her up again throwing her over her shoulder she walked towards the gate. "Don't worry your pretty little head, that's why it was here. It was a sacrifice for safe passage for us to enter." Spencer squeezed her eyes shut as Kelly walked closer to the gateway.

###########################################################

Kyla had a wet rag and was cleaning Ashley's face with it. "Aiden can you get some ice out of the ice machine? The buckets over on the counter thanks."

"Why do I have to do it?" He whined

Madison hit him in the stomach. "Because she asked nicely and I'm your girlfriend and I shouldn't have to." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He shuffled his feet and grabbed the bucket and headed out of the room mumbling something about PMS and not enough testosterone in the room.

He walked to the ice machine and raised the lid, all of sudden there was a blue streak that shot out of the ice machine and into his shirt. He lets out a high pitched girly scream and started jumping up and down slapping himself all over his upper torso.

Madison looks out the door and shakes her head as she walks back into the room. _'I don't know what I see in him.'_ she says under her breath. "Now while doofus is out doing the Carlton dance will you please tell us what's going on?"

"Yes Ashley, please." Kyla stated as she pulled back and looked Ashley in the eyes.

Sniff sniff sniffle "Sh sh sh she" sniff "took her." She stated as she collapsed back onto Kyla's shoulder crying again.

"Spencer?" Kyla asked.

Ashley shook her head yes.

"Who took her?" Madison asked.

"Kelly."

"Kelly?...Kelly who?" asked Kyla in a confused voice.

"Her betrothed..."sniff sniffle and she blows her nose on Kyla "She just took her. There wasn't anything I could do." Ashley continued to cry on Kyla.

Kyla shook her off and stood up and started pacing she stopped in front of Ashley and sat on the bed with her. "You need to straighten up and act like the Beta wolf you are. This is no way for you to act" she stated as she looked at Ashley. "And this is most definitely not the time or the place for you to break down." She stood up again and started pacing back and fourth. "We need to make a plan, any plan to get her back. Unless..." She started as she sat back down on the bed. "did she go willingly? Because if she did I don't know what we could do. What did you do? You drove her away didn't you? Not talking, keeping everything bottled up not keeping her abreast of things." hrmpth "No wonder she left you. Hell I'd leave you to if I could but I'm your sister and I don't get a choice in the matter." Ashley put her hand over Kyla's mouth for a few seconds then tried to remove her hand "Your job always comes first and whaaaaaaa mmmph" Ashley put her hand back over Kyla's mouth.

Kyla raised her eyebrow and got a twinkle in her eye as she proceeded to licked Ashley's hand. "Awww gross Kyla." Ashley said as she wiped her hand on her pants.

Madison was standing to the side and she witnessed the whole thing and she started laughing. Ashley looked at her then she started laughing as well and before long Kyla joined in.

Aiden walked threw the door and he looked a little peeved. "What are you laughing for?" he snaps thinking Madison must have told them about what happened outside. He raises his hand and there in the middle of his palm stands a blue imp with his teeth about to chatter out of his mouth. "And how did this get in the ice machine...Ashley?"

"Glen!" Ashley shouts as she rushes over to him. "What? How? Are you all right?" She asks as she takes him into her hands and she notices how cold he is. She goes over to the sink and turns on the hot water and warms up a sink full of warm water and puts him in it. She can see his color start to turn to normal. She helps him out and hands him a washcloth to dry off on. All the girls turn around to give him some privacy. Aiden just stands there and continues to watch.

"Will big beastie boys turns aways?" glen asks with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping on the counter top.

Ashley grabs him by the arm and turns him around. Not even a minute later there stands Glen in front of them on the bed looking around. "Wheres Missy Spencer?" he asks.

At that Ashley starts to tear up again, but before she can she shakes her head and puts on her business face. "Kelly's got her and we're going to get her back." She grabs Glen and places him on the table and then motions for everyone else to take a seat around the table.

##########################################################

Kelly steps out of the gate on the other side and she drops Spencer on the ground non to gently. Spencer is starting to move on her own and she stands up and starts towards the gate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kelly yells at her.

Spencer stops and says. "Well your not me." she turns back around and starts back to the gate at a slow pace, just before she gets there it sputters and a ugly red blob is thrown from it and it lands on Spencer. She falls to the ground trying to figure out what it is, when she sees the red puss filled eye looking back at her from the lifeless face. She starts screaming as the gate collapsed in on itself.

"**GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"**

Kelly looks down at her and chants another spell and the body or at least that was what Spencer was calling it disappeared. Kelly reaches down and jerks Spencer up by her arm. Spencer wretches her arm free of Kelly and stumbles backwards a couple of feet.

"Don't run off. You might get lost." Kelly laughs at her.

"Where are we?" Spencer asks as she looks at Kelly.

"A better question would be when, not where?" Kelly states as she looks at Spencer once again.

"What do you mean when?" Spencer asks as she's trying to back away from Kelly who was still laughing and it didn't look like she was gonna stop any time soon. _'She's lost it.'_ Spencer said to herself.

Spencer asks "What's so funny?" as she puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head to the side.

"You should see your face." hahahahahahahahaha "wwwwhwwhwhen?" hahahahahah "That's just to funny." Kelly was making fun of Spencer and Spencer didn't like it.

Spencer glared at Kelly and stomped her foot, which only caused Kelly to laugh that much harder. As she laughed she started to shimmer and what stood in her place was an older scarred up version of Kelly, who had a manacle gleam in her eye.

Spencer's jaw dropped and she took a couple of more steps back trying to get some more space between her and Kelly. "What happened to you?" she asked. There was a loud noise behind Spencer and she turned towards it It was a horde of the undead like the creature at the gate and it was coming straight for her. She faced Kelly again who just so happened to have snuck up on her and was right in her face.

_'Run Run.'_ a little voice in her head said.

She didn't need to be told twice. She took off in the opposite direction of the creatures with Kelly watching her leave.

The horde burst into the clearing and came to an abrupt stop in front of Kelly and they all hit their knees.

"Chase her all through out the forest, but don't give her any time to rest, and do not harm her." Kelly said.

"Yes mistress." the creatures all said at the same time as they got up and took off after Spencer.

Coming from where the horde had come from you could hear a fluttering of wings and out of the woods came a pixie.

"Keep an eye on her, Befriend her. When she gets tired of running bring her back to the castle." Kelly said as she was looking at the way Spencer had ran.

"Yes mistress."

The pixie started the way that Spencer had gone.

"Oh, and Clay."

"Yes...mistress."

"Remember who you serve." Kelly hissed at him.

_Clay bowed his head and said, "Yes, mistress."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own SoN or it's characters.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review.**

**ch. 11**

##########################################################

Spencer found herself running in circles, or at least it felt like circles, hell everything looked alike here.

She stopped and doubled over trying to catch her breath, when she leaned back against a tree and closed her eyes all she could see was that damn red eye looking back at her. Then she'd hear a noise, open her eyes and she would see those things coming out behind the trees or sneaking up behind her and she would have to take off again. They didn't let her catch her breath, they didn't give her a second to think. It was like they waited for her to stop and then they came out of hiding just to keep her moving. One got a little too close for comfort and she tried to hit at it, it bared it's fangs and hissed at her that was when one of the other things attacked it and then they all joined in and tore it to pieces in front of her. Then they all turned their attention back to her again and she took off once more.

_'How long have I been gone? Is Ashley looking for me?' _Spencer thought as she ran. _'I didn't get to say goodbye and that I love her.'_ That was when she heard something off to her right. It was a fluttering of small wings. She stopped and she strained to see what it was. It was so dark in this forest that she wished she had a flashlight. She looked around on the ground and she found a stick. She raised it like a baseball bat and she swung as soon as she could see something coming at her face. _SPLAT_ she felt it make contact then she heard a moan as what ever she hit landed a few feet away against a tree and slid to the ground.

"P P Princess?" it moaned.

##########################################################

Meanwhile back at the hotel room with Ashley.

"So that's the plan. What do you think?" Ashley asked everyone.

"Hmph, nots much of a plans" Glen stated as he glared at Ashley with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So little man you think you can do better?" asked Aiden.

"I's thinks a mites on a flea could dos better." Glen said as he looked at Ashley.

"Watch it pipsqueak, your princess isn't here to protect you." Ashley growled at him.

"Well I for one say that we need all the help that we can get." Kyla said as she looked towards Ashley and then back to Glen. "Let's hear what you can come up with."

############################################################

"P P Princess...?" something moaned over by the tree. _"That can't be Clay can it? I saw his body. We buried him." _Spencer thought to herself.

"Princess...I can't seem to get my wings to cooperate, would you mind terribly giving me a hand?"

"_But it sure sounds like him." _Spencer creeped over to the source of the voice with her stick at the ready. She lowered the stick and poked it at the little mass on the ground.

"Do you mind." It grumbled at her "That hurt." Then it turned over and Spencer went to her knees.

"Clay." She said as she picked him up and hugged him to her. "It is you. How? We saw your body, or what was left of it. How did you get here? And where is here?" She held him out and just looked at him and she hugged him again.

"Yes yes." he said as he pushed away from her and tried to straighten himself out. "One question at a time." He fluttered his wings and took flight in front of her face. "Well where to begin. I suppose it wouldn't do any good to tell you here in the open. We need to get to the castle." at that time they both heard a noise in the surrounding woods. "Come we need to get to cover." he stated as he grabbed her by the shirt and tried to get her to follow him.

She didn't budge. Something wasn't right. "Clay, how did you get here?"

**12**

Clay was just flying in place flapping his wings and Spencer was standing there not budging with her arms crossed. Clay was still tugging on her shirt collar and it was stretching a bit so she reached up and jerked it out of his small hand.

"Clay?" Spencer tried to get his attention. "How did you get here? And where is here?" Spencer asked as she looked around at the mostly dead dark forest.

Clay started to open his mouth when a twig cracked to the right and he swung his head that way. Spencer also looked that way but she couldn't really see anything. That was when she heard a low growling and then she noticed a golden eye with a red line around it glowing off to that side as well. "Princess Spencer," Clay said. "please do not move or make a sound."

That was when the forest behind them erupted into motion and an army of those rotting corpse's came into the clearing scratching the ground and circling Spencer and Clay. Spencer looked back to where she had seen the eye but it was gone. Clay tried to pick up the stick that Spencer had hit him with but it was to big for him, Spencer picked it up and started swinging.

The next thing she knew something was attacking the ghouls for lack of a better name, from the outside of the circle. She heard bone cracking and splitting. She saw the ghouls scrambling to get away from what ever was attacking them but she still couldn't get a good view of what ever it was. She looked around for Clay and found him atop a limb in the nearest tree. She glared at him as she went over to the tree and climbed up.

_'This not having powers sucks, it's so hard. How do regular people survive without powers?' _She asked herself as she grabbed the uppermost limb and hoisted herself up.

She looked down on the carnage in the clearing and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a large russet looking wolf with a huge scar on it's snout up across it's right eye, and it was demolishing the ghouls that remained in the clearing, most of them had taken off when the wolf started attacking. It had just ripped the head off of the last ghoul when it turned it's good eye towards them and circled around the bottom of the tree. Every now and then it would wine and look up at Spencer.

####################################################

"So's that's me's plan" Glen said with his little chest puffed out as he poked his chest with his thumb.

"I don't think so." Ashley said as she poked him in the stomach and he released all the air he was holding in his lungs.

Madison stepped up and she pushed Ashley in her chair. "I say we call Christine and check on her and make sure she's alright then we fill her in on what is happening and get her to put in her two cents in the mix. I bet she would send the private jet and we can all be back before dinner."

"Ya." said Aiden as he leaned in towards Madison.

"I...can't believe I forgot." Ashley said as she turned towards Kyla. "What was wrong? Is she alright?"

Kyla gets a little smirk on her face. "She'll be just fine. If not a little cranky for oooooo let's say seven or eight more months."

"What? No way. I so didn't need to know they were still doing it. I thought it was just a fluke when the twins came... Gross." Ashley said as she shook her head. "Alright I'll call her and fill her in."

######################################################

"How long will that wolf be down there?" Spencer asked as the wolf started to wine again.

"I'm not sure, Princess, for I've never been this close to it before." Clay answered.

Spencer broke a branch off the limb she was sitting on. "I wonder if it would fetch." she said as she looked down at the wolf. "Here boy, here boy." she said as she wiggled the branch back and forth and then she threw it into the woods. "Go fetch." The wolf gave her an irritated look and blew into the ground as it decided to lay down at the base of the tree and put it's head on it's paws.

"Well how did that work out for you?" Clay asked with a arched brow.

"It worked out exactly the way I wanted." Spencer said with a air of superiority. "After all those things are gone and we got a guard dog..." the wolf lifted it's head and growled. "...sorry wolf to keep them away." Spencer's head snapped back to the wolf. "Did you just understand what I said?" She asked the wolf who just ignored her and put it's head back on it's paws.

"Well anyways you now have the time to answer my questions." She said as she swung her head back towards Clay. "First question. Are you my Clay?"

"Yes."

"How? I saw your body. I helped prepare your body." Spencer asked as she eyed Clay warily.

"It's been awhile for me. So let me think a minute." Clay said as he situated himself on the limb a little better.

"Been awhile. What do you mean it's been awhile? It's only been two and half weeks." Spencer said.

"Is that all. Well I've been here for a good fifteen years if I've been here a day."Clay said

"Fifteen years?"Spencer said unbelieving.

"At least. I'm not really sure. The last thing I remember was going to the Faerie Gate in the mortal realm to try and figure out what was wrong with it." Clay said with his eyes closed. "Then the gate started making an awful noise and the inside looked like molten lava. The next thing I knew I was being plucked out of the air from behind and Princess Kelly stepped through the gate, only it wasn't our Princess Kelly it was a more twisted version." Clay opened his eyes and looked into Spencer's blue orbs. "She was laughing hysterically and she walked up towards me and grabbed me out of the ghouls hand. That was when she told me to watch the gate." Clay started to get choked up. "I don't know how, but my body came flying out of that...that...thing for it wasn't really our gate anymore it was the entrance to hell, at least that was what it looked like. I don't think I quit screaming until I was knocked out. When I woke up I was here in this dimension in a cage being poked with a stick and asked all kinds of questions about you and Miss Ashley." He looked her in the eyes and she could see tears in his eyes."I tried not to tell her anything honest, but they kept poking me and wouldn't let me eat but very little. I don't know how long I was kept there until I just broke down. I kept thinking you were looking for me and would find me until she told me you had a funeral pyre for me. That was when I knew my life as I knew it was over. I told her everything, I could remember, after all how could it hurt you if I had been here for what I guess was at least a year at that time surly what I had known was useless to her. I guess I was wrong." He said as he bowed his head in shame.

Spencer patted him on the head and she really wanted to reassure him but she couldn't really, after all look were she was, and without Ashley. You would think after all they were put through that they would get a break, but no. And it wasn't that she wasn't glad to see Clay, because she was, but she didn't really know were here was yet.

"So to answer what I'm sure will be your next question...we're in Faerie or what's left of it in this dimension, and you died in the battle with your uncle."

"I died, but I didn't die, I found the power of love." with that sentence verily said for anyone to hear the wolf cocked it's ear towards Spencer and whined once again.

**13**

The wolf was still at the bottom of the tree and every so often it would raise it's head and stare longingly up at Spencer. "Hey, do you know what the deal is with that wolf?" Spencer asked Clay.

"I mean, why won't it go away?"

"I can only tell you what I've been told and what I've noticed." Clay said.

Spencer just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Hmm, yes well you see it's like this I noticed this wolf following me one day while I was flying in the woods" He says as he stares down at said wolf. "and well I tried to get away from it, but it just kept following me. I didn't know why so I made my way back to the castle and the wolf stopped just before the clearing and watched me." Clay stopped here and seemed to be mumbling something to himself.

"Well?"

"I reported it to the palace guards and they went out to see if they could find it, but of course they had no such luck. Word got back to Kelly who I was trying to avoid at all cost and she sent for me. Why she didn't kill me in the beginning I will never know. " Clay mumbles that last part and shakes his head. "Anyways she sent for me and questioned me about the wolf. What could I tell her other than it followed me."

"She didn't believe me, she said that I had to do something for it attacked everything that wondered into the forest by themselves."

"What she felled to mention was that the wolf mainly attacked the ghouls and her, not the other faeries going about there normal routine. She decided she wanted to set a trap for it and I was to be the bait."

"Let me tell you my wings were just a shaking, I mean come on, I'm not the bravest faerie around, hell I'm not even the bravest molecule around and that's saying a lot. I know I talk a big game but that's all it is talk, nothing more." he glanced down at the wolf with a sad smile.

"She set the trap and I was the bait, we were in this very clearing as you can still see the scorch marks on the lower branches of this very tree." Clay stopped here as his eyes seemed to glaze over with the memory of that day. He continued in a quieter voice and Spencer had to strain to hear what he said.

"Kelly had me tied to a stick stuck in the ground and she had her ghouls posted as guards. She of course was safe at the top of the tree concealed by a spell or a glamour if you will. When one of the ghouls took a stick and lit the end on fire and proceeded to poke me with it until I passed out from the agonizing screams that tore out of my throat. When I woke up all the ghouls were dead and the few that weren't were torn to shreds, and the humongous wolf was trying to get to the top of the tree. It was as if it sensed Kelly at the top." Clay shook his head once again and looked Spencer in the eyes.

"Do you see that scar on the wolf's muzzle and across it's eye?" Spencer looked at the wolf and nodded her head yes.

"It got that on this day. It was halfway up in the branches when a fire ball shot down and hit it square it the face. It lost it's balance and fell the rest of the way to the forest floor. I was struggling to get out of the binds that I was in when I was freed I tried to escape into the forest but I was pulled back by a spell. Kelly pulled me back and told me if I wanted to survive that I had to kill the wolf." Clay put his head down against his chest.

"I told you I wasn't brave and I meant it. I didn't want to die so I agreed. She handed me her dagger that hung by her side only it was more like a sword or a spear in my hands and pushed me towards the downed wolf. She wasn't taking any chances and she wouldn't get close to it. I looked in its eyes and I saw understanding and forgiveness in it's big brown expressive eyes. Eyes that haunt my every restless night. I pulled the knife over my head and swung as hard as I could and aimed for the head thinking it would be a merciful death with no pain. I was wrong the knife got stuck and I couldn't pull it out. Kelly just laughed and then she proceeded to kick the poor wolf until she got her fill."

Spencer looked down upon the wolf with sorrow and she noticed that the wolf had it's ear cocked as though it was listening to everything that Clay had said.

Clay continued, "I didn't know who it was. If I did I wouldn't have done it." he said as he looked at Spencer with anguish.

"Who?" Spencer cleared her throat. "Who is it? Is it someone we know?"

"Yes...but I swear I didn't know until afterwards, some time afterwards." He looked at her as though pleading with her to believe him. "Kelly grabbed me by the wings and swung me around in a circle singing that the evil mongrel was dead, only it wasn't, as she turned in circles getting closer it leapt to it's feet and slashed her across the chest. She screamed and she took off into the forest towards the palace...she seemed to have forgotten me as she dropped me in the clearing. I couldn't see straight so I didn't notice the wolf at first. It was looking right at me with blood all over it's face. It could hardly stand up. It growled at me as I tried to stand up. I didn't realize that it wasn't growling at me until later." Clay stopped and looked down at the wolf.

"I took flight and went back to the palace. It wasn't until later that I learned some more ghouls had entered the clearing and supposedly killed the wolf. Kelly threw the most extravagant party you ever saw, all because she thought the wolf was dead. That thing you see down there isn't the wolf that we know...it's a ghost, and it haunts these woods. It doesn't come out all the time just every now and again, and whoever sees it dies."

At that the wolf looked up and whined. Then it stood and trotted over to the edge of the woods and looked over it's shoulder as it shimmered out of existence.

"**Who is it?**" Spencer asked almost frantically.

_'You already know. Why torture yourself with this. Do you actually need to hear it.' _she asked herself. _'Yes damn it, I do."_

Clay wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"**WHO IS IT?" **She demanded with tears falling down her cheek.

Clay looked up at her. "It's..."

**14**

Ashley and the others were on their way to Christine's club in a taxi from the airport. They didn't have much to say to each other and even if they did Ashley wouldn't be listening to them she was to worried about Spencer.

Once they got in contact with Christine she told them to get home right away and she would try to get in contact with Queen Paula or the Faerie council if she couldn't get in contact with Paula.

She decided to send some other Were's out to California, to help Jesse with his problem and she promised that if it wasn't handled in a week she would fly out there herself and handle it.

#############################################################

Jesse wasn't to happy about them leaving but decided to play along until he heard anymore from the master or the mistress. It seemed that the attacks had settled down a little and that every time he called to inform them of what was going on he got the brush off. He was getting tired of playing their game and decided to do a little digging on his own to see if he could find his family. He was getting worried that they might not be alive.

He just needed somewhere to start. He decided to work his way from his house to his club since that was where his mother and his child disappeared from, and with all the Were's living in his neighborhood and nobody seeing or smelling anything it was just sitting with him as wrong.

_'Maybe I should have confided in Ashley or even Kyla, maybe they could have helped me and none of this other stuff would of happened.'_ He shook his head, _'Naw, that would of got them killed if they weren't already. I really need to use my brain and be the Alpha that I am...'_

_############################################################_

Ashley was taken in a bone crushing hug when she entered her mother's office.

"Oh, Ashley I'm so sorry. To have your mate ripped from you that way it must be so heart breaking." Chelsea said as she hung on while Ashley tried to straighten up and to hold her tears at bay. Christine came up from behind and she took Ashley by the shoulder and led her to a private chamber and sat down on the couch and pulled her into her lap.

That was all it took for Ashley to release the dam that was holding her tears back and she cried for all she was worth until she fell into a fitful sleep. Christine worked her way off from under her and laid her down on the couch. She covered her up with a throw blanket and brushed her hair out of her face and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Then she joined the others in the office.

"How is she?" asked Sean as he was entering the office.

"She's resting." Christine said as she turned and looked at the three who stood in front of her as well as the little devil sitting on her desk playing with her cell phone. She sat in her chair and grabbed the phone away from Glen.

"Hey" he shouted as he looked at who took his new play thing away. "O...sorries." he said sheepishly.

"Yes well, what did you guys find out?" she asked as they all started talking at once.

"Mean Kelly puts me..." "Ashley was crying..." "They were laughing..." "We tried to make a plan..."

"**ONE AT A TIME!**" she shouted.

##########################################################

A bright light appeared in the room with Ashley and sphere of white light formed and out stepped Queen Paula. She walked over to the sleeping form and saw that it was Ashley. She stooped down at eye level and whispered. "I hope your love for my niece is enough to end this disharmony in the universe." and she leaned forward and kissed her on the head

Ashley awoke with a start and she saw Queen Paula standing before her, she jumped to her feet and nearly tripped over the blanket as it pooled around her feet.

"Queen Paula." she said as she bowed her head.

"No need for formalities after all we are to be family, and it's Paula." Paula said as she stepped forward and grasped Ashley's hand. "I'm here because all of Faerie as well as the Mortal realm needs your help."

That was when the door burst open and through it came a very hormonal protective mother Were as well as a highly pissed off father and an enraged sister. They all took a protective stance around Ashley.

Queen Paula put her hands up and took several steps back. "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to ask for help."

Christine was the first to recognize the Queen. "My apologies, we detected strong magics and we worried that what happened to Spencer might come back and decide to take Ashley as well." she said as she bowed her head. The other two took a less hostile stance as well and bowed their heads.

At that time came the rest of the bumbling crew with Aiden trying to push his way in by elbowing the others out of the way. "Ow" said Madison. "That hurt." shouted Chelsea. Aiden found himself pushed up against the wall by an angered Were-cat growling in his face. He placed both hands by his sides and went limp to show that he meant no harm. He knew what an enraged mated Were could do and he didn't want to end up with his ears down around his ass hole. "S S Sorry" he stuttered.

"Ha ha ah ahhahahahhahahah, looks the big hairys dog peeds himself. Hahahhahahh." Glen laughed and pointed at Aiden. Which broke the taboo over the room and Sean released him as he fell to the floor red faced covering his groin.

"I did not," he said "I just spilled my drink." Aiden stated as he straightened up. Which just caused Madison and the others to laugh harder.

"Enough." said Christine through her own giggles as she looked back to Paula who had her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her own laughter as well.

Christine straightened up as well and thanked Paula for arriving as quickly as she did. "Did you find out anything useful?"

"Wait." Ashley said "I thought the council was investigating you and had you in confinement." Ashley said as she looked at Paula.

"That apparently was a rouse. I wasn't even aware that Spencer had tried to get in touch with me until I caught the culprit in the act of interrupting messages that were meant for me. Needless to say that was when I talked to Christine and decided that I needed a more hands on approach and so here I am." she looked at Ashley. "I need your help, I know where Spencer is but I'm blocked from going there personally I can only send someone not of Faerie."

"Of course I'll go, no need to even ask." Ashley said.

"There's something you really need to know before I send you...I can only get you close to the actual time and not the actual time." she said as she looked at Ashley in the eyes. "And you won't be in your human form until Spencer recognizes you and can turn you back."

"Wait what do you mean close to the actual time and if Spencer recognizes me?"

"Well for the first question is that you will be going to an alternate dimension as well as time. I only know that it is somewhere in the future. You yourself will be in your wolf form."

"Wait.. why will I have to be in my wolf form?" Ashley asked.

"Ya, and can she take someone with her to watch her back?" Aiden said from behind Ashley and every one of the young people were shaking there head up and down wondering the same thing.

"I'm afraid not it can only be one, and it can only be one with a deep connection to Spencer." She said as she looked back to Ashley. "You will be in your wolf form because I don't want everyone to know it's you and it will give you a fighting chance. If you turned up in your human form you couldn't change into your wolf form to protect yourself because of the wards I placed on Faerie and I'm assuming that my alternate did the same thing."

"Okay how long could it be and will I survive how ever long it will be?" she asked as Christine put her hand on her shoulder to give her strength.

"It could be anywhere from a few weeks to one hundred years." She said as she took a bottle out of her pocket. "This will keep you alive for a hundred years or longer if you chose to have more." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Wait a hundred years?"

"Yes a hundred years."

"But my life span is only about seventy-five or so years long and that's without the complications. How is this possible? I thought I would have to drink a daily dose of Faerie wine to live that long?"

"Consider it an early wedding gift. You can't seriously believe that Spencer would survive if you died? Her one true mate. No she would want to die anyway possible. You can call me greedy if you will but I couldn't stand to see the light in her eyes die without you. She has been so happy...and she hasn't really been happy in a long time. I would do anything to keep her that way." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"You see she's not just my niece she's my daughter and I would do anything for her. Even break my own rules of letting The Others back into faerie freely whenever they wanted to visit, or possibly live there." she said the last part as she looked at Ashley with hope in her eyes.

"So if I drink this and I end up where ever and I save her you want us to live in Faerie?"

"Only if that's what you both want." She said as she lowered her head and wiped at the moisture in her eyes.

"Okay, just so you know palaces make me itch."

"I don't mean the palace. You could have your own place in the woods by the creek not to far from the palace that way we could visit with each other. You could use it like a summer home or whatever I'm just saying you would be welcomed with open arms, with whatever you decide." Paula said as she took a step back. "You could bring your friends, after all we do have the best hunting in all the world." she said with pride. "But first we need to find my daughter your mate."

"Let's get this show on the road." Ashley said as she rubbed her hands together.

"One more thing you will have the ability to pop back to your den or house at your will, and you need to remind yourself that you are a human not an animal, at all times." she said

"I know I'm human." Ashley said defensively

"I don't mean now, I mean it could be a long time before you see Spencer and I don't want you to lose yourself." Paula said as she stepped up to Ashley and took her in a hug. "If that happened then all is lost." she said into her ear.

"I won't. I promise I won't forget and as soon as I find her we'll be back home and we'll come for that visit. You can count on me." Ashley said as she stepped back and turned and looked at her family.

"You need to turn into your wolf form and I will open the gate, it won't be as large as the one you saw in your room and you'll have to squeeze through."

"Why won't it be as large?" Ashley asked.

"I detest blood magic and outlawed it a long time ago. It corrupts the user and bends you to it's will, not your will." Paula shook herself and looked towards Ashley. "You need to say your goodbye's"

"Aaashley." Christine said as she took her in her arms and hugged , Kyla, Madison, Chelsea, and Sean all joined in the hug.

"Heys, don'ts leave us's out." Glen said as he poked their legs and went through climbing up Ashley's clothes to get on her shoulder. Aiden took a step forward and practically scooped everyone into a bear hug.

Paula plucked Glen off Ashley's shoulder and looked at him while the others were busy wishing Ashley well, she spoke so only Glen could hear. "I need you to go along and keep and eye on her. Try to keep her safe, remind her why she's there. It will be hard for her and I'm afraid she could lose herself. You can't be seen by the others there or they will know something is up."

"Yous can trustes mes." Glen said as he bowed low in her hand. "Your highness."

"Wait, what do you mean he can go? I thought you said if you are from Faerie that you couldn't go." Kyla asked with a little displeasure in her voice.

"That's right I did, but they didn't have the same war as we did with Below. So I believe he can go and as I said it's a small opening and I won't be able to leave it open long. I believe that he can hitch a ride with Ashley and hopefully keep her safe as well. I don't want her to be all alone without anyone knowing who she is and helping her."

"Good idea." Raife said. "Hey little guy." he said as reached down and picked Glen up. "Please keep her safe."

"I's will."

Chelsea stepped up to Ashley and took off her necklace and put it around Ashley's neck. "It's a protection charm and it should keep you safe from harm no matter where you are at." she said as she hugged her once again.

"Thank you." Ashley said.

"Now Ashley, if you please." Paula said as she gestured for her to change.

Ashley transformed into a wolf and Glen climbed on and grabbed a handful of fur. Paula said a spell and a small sphere of white light formed, it shimmered as if it was trying to go out. "Hurry, I..c..can't hold it open...m..m..much l..longer." Paula said with a strained voice.

Ashley started forward and the sphere started to get smaller. She jumped through the sphere just as it collapsed and left behind a few tuffs of fur.

Paula collapsed from the effort. "May god go with her." she said before she passed out.

**15**

"**WHO IS IT?" **She demanded with tears falling down her cheeks.

Clay looked up at her. "It's..."

"Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, do we Clay?" Said Kelly at the base of the tree looking up at them surrounded by what looked like the royal palace guards. "Now I suggest the both of you come down here so that we can get back to the palace." She said with a slight sneer. "Your expected my dear, and we don't want to keep your Uncle waiting."

"My uncle? I thought you said he was dead here?" Spencer asked

"I did didn't I?" said Kelly as she started to laugh. "Hahahahhahhahah..." The guards looked at each other and they started snickering amongst themselves. "What are you laughing at?" Kelly asked as she glared at them.

"Nothing Mistress." Said what looked like the captain of the guard.

"Well let's keep it that way." She snapped as she turned back to Spencer. **"NOW GET DOWN HERE!"**

she yelled.

"No." said Spencer

"I said **GET DOWN HERE NOW!"**

"No."

"If you don't come down right this instance I will have to come up there and get you down, and believe me I won't be so nice about it."

"No."

Kelly reached up to grab the nearest branch when she had a better idea. She took a few steps backwards and waved one of the guards forwards. "Go up there and get her."

"Yes mistress." he said as he hoisted himself up in the tree.

Spencer looked around and broke off some branches and twigs and rained them down upon the guard. He stumbled a couple of times but he kept coming. When he was right under her, he raised his head up and smirked at her as he reached his hand up towards her ankle.

"Nobody smirks at me. But Ashley." She said as she kicked him square in the face. He let go of the tree to grab his face and he fell and hit the ground at Kelly's feet. He picked his head up and looked around when Kelly kicked him in the face and he was knocked out.

"Well I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself." she said as she looked up to Clay and gave him a signal. "I'll tell you one more time." she said as she walked up to the tree again. "Come down here."

"Noooooooooooooo..." Spencer said as she was pushed out of the tree by Clay.

She hit the ground at Kelly's feet and was knocked unconscious on impact.

Clay fluttered down out of the tree and landed by Spencer's head. "I'm so sorry my dear." He whispered in her ear.

"Growing a conscious?" Kelly asked him.

"No. I was just checking to make sure she was still breathing." he said.

"You almost told her." Kelly said accusingly.

"I was trying to buy you some time to get here. Which I knew you would as soon as you got word that the wolf was spotted again." he said as he looked up at Kelly

"Yes yes I guess you did. Why didn't the wolf attack you this time?"

"I guess it saw me with her and assumed I was her friend. I don't believe it really knew what side I was on. I don't really know why it didn't attack."

"Do you think she knows who it is?"

"Yes, I do." at that moment Clay mumbled something under his breath and he started growing tall. His skin tone changed to a lighter color and his hair turned black while his eyes turned blue. He had a crown upon his head and a staff in his hands. All the guards went to their knees. "My lord" was said by all in the clearing. All except Kelly who just looked on as if she was bored.

"By the way that was a great story you told her about how you got here." she said as she looked at him. "It kind of made me out to be a lunatic."

"Well aren't you?" asked Author.

"That's beside the point." she said as she looked at him with her half smile. "I kind of want to get her to kinda like me."

"Yes I see, and having her pushed out of a tree will help how?" he asked as he started to laugh. She looked at him then she started laughing as well.

#############################################################

The wolf was back at her den curled up by the small fire that was created by Clay. "Hey." said Clay as he poked her with a stick. "Missy Ashley." he said.

The wolf wouldn't even look up at him.

"Dids yous find hers?" asked Glen.

She ignored him as she stared into the fire.

"I's talking heres." Glen hurumphed and crossed his arms.

Ashley still ignored him.

"I think she's getting worse." said a voice in the back of the den.

Glen rushed over to the voice and climbed up into the bed.

"Your Highnesses." he said as he bowed.

"We've been together to long for you to call me that. It's Paula." she said as her body was racked with coughs.

"Yes Missy Paula's." Glen said as he saw a dribble of blood come out the corner of her mouth and down her chin.

He rushed to the living area and got a cloth and rushed back and handed it to her. "Thank you my sweet boy." she said when she could finally speak. "Who would have thought I would be exiled in my own kingdom living with a wolf girl and a little handsome devil of an imp." she said as she patted him on the head.

"Try talking to her again. Make her respond." she said as she went back to sleep.

Glen climbed up her arm and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes your highnesses."

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, wakey wakey." he said as he danced around her. She opened one eye and followed him around until he got in front of her. "Snap"

"Mmmpmmmp"

"Ashley do be a dear and release him." said Paula. Ashley shook her head no. "Please, for me?" she asked. Ashley blew out her nose and she spit Glen out.

He went head over heals until he was stopped by the wall. "Why yous." He picked himself up and picked up a stick and started towards Ashley. "Bad bad bad bad doggies."

Ashley got up growling and she snapped the stick in his hands in two.

"Children" Paula said out of breath as she tried to sit up but failed as she started coughing again. Ashley dropped her end of the stick a trotted over to her bedside whining and licked Paula's face.

Glen climbed up the bed and said "Yuck! Doggies drool."

Ashley looked at him and she seemed to be saying what of it when a hand started patting the top of her head. "He's just worried about you Ashley." Paula said. "He doesn't want you to forget why you are here, or who you are. You have to give him a break when he does it the only way he knows how."

Ashley looked at her as if asking a question. "I do wish I could read your mind my dear, but alas my strength is almost completely gone with the lost of the faerie forest and nature here. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep you and Glen concealed much longer. I think my end is near. I do wish I could have done more for you." She said as her hand dropped to the bed.

Ashley was worried when that happened and she pushed her ear to Paula's chest and she seemed to exhale the breath she was holding.

"She's just sleepings, Missy Ashley." Glen said as he came over to Ashley and hugged the side of her muzzle. "I sorries." he said.

Ashley pulled back and she licked him up his entire body and then she jumped back and she seemed to snicker.

"YUCK!" Glen said as he took his hand and wiped his face. "Yous yous." he shook with rage as he jumped off the bed and ran towards Ashley.

Ashley had her tongue out as if she didn't have a care in the world.

About that time Paula turned over to her side and she mumbled something in her sleep. Glen came to a stop and turned back to her as a bright light engulfed her and she was gone in a blink of an eye like she was never there in the first place.

Glen turned back to Ashley with tears in his eyes. Ashley laid down and Glen came over and snuggled into her side and his little body shook as he cried. Ashley was effected as well but she couldn't let her remorse out the way she would have if she was a human so she howled a sorrowful howl long into the night.

**ch.16**

'_Where am I?'_ Spencer reaches out her hand and she feels something as she turns her hand palm down and runs it across the surface that she's lying on. '_It feels like a bed.'_ Spencer says to her-self.

"I see you're finally awake." Spencer jumped at the voice and jerked to a sitting position. She grabs the sheet and covers herself with it. She looks around and she notices that she's in a bed in what she figures is in one of the rooms in the Palace, naked.

"It's about time." Says an impatient Kelly.

Spencer glares at her as she asks, "Where are my clothes."

"Those old rags? I had them thrown in the garbage." Kelly is still ogling Spencer as she says this.

Spencer bunches up some more of the sheet in her hand as she scoots to the side of the bed to stand up.

Kelly takes a couple of steps towards Spencer and stops in front of her. "What do you think your doing?" asked Kelly in an almost concerned voice.

"What does it look like? I'm getting out of here." Spencer says as she's looking around for something to put on.

"Why?"

"Because I don't belong here. I need to find a way to my mate."

"Mate." Kelly snarled as she grabbed the sheet and jerked it off of Spencer as she then pushed her to the bed and forced her way between Spencer's legs as she grabbed her wrist and forced them above her head and settled her weight on her.

"**Get Off Of Me!"** Spencer yelled as she struggled to get out of Kelly's grasp.

"No." she said as she leaned forward and bit her ear. Then she pinned Spencer's wrist above her head into one hand and then she proceeded to glide the other one over Spencer's body starting at her upper thigh up to her side and then just under her breast and then down across her stomach and then she started to go down again when Spencer was able to get one of her legs wrapped around Kelly and she tried pushing her off.

Kelly didn't let go as she twisted until she was able to get a better position then she back handed Spencer and then grabbed her chin and made her look at her.

"Don't try that again." Kelly said in deadly calm.

Spencer spit the blood in her mouth into Kelly's face and she got a smug smile on her face when Kelly let her go and stood up. "That was your first mistake," she said as she wiped her face off with her hand.

She looked right at Spencer as she licked her hand and smiled a sinister smile. "Now let's not make another one." She reaches for Spencer again but Spencer is kicking and squirming on the bed backing away from Kelly as she grabs her ankle and drags her back towards her. She grabs the other leg and she forces her way between them again, and before Spencer can do anything about it she feels cold iron form around her wrist and her hands are forced back over her head. She turns her head and she sees her hands are now encased in cuffs and stretched out from one corner of the bed to the other.

Kelly traces one finger from Spencer's leg up to her stomach and she circles her belly button. "Don't you want to have some fun with me? After all, your mine now and there's no way your beast of a mate can save you now." She says with a sneer as she leans forward and bites Spencer on the chest and draws blood.

Spencer is screaming and squirming trying to get Kelly off of her when Kelly leans forward and bites her on the chest again and causes her to scream again.

"I thought you liked it rough." Kelly said as she brought her head up to stare into Spencer's eyes.

Kelly backs off and licks the blood off of her chin then she leans forward again as she forces her mouth to Spencer's and gives her a bruising kiss. She bites her lower lip and draws some of her own blood and mixes it with Spencer's as she forces it into her mouth.

Spencer is gagging and sputtering trying to draw breath into her lungs when Kelly leans back and clamps her hand over Spencer's mouth.

"The sooner you swallow that the sooner we can have some fun." She says.

Spencer is frantically trying to draw a breath, but she doesn't want to swallow the blood in her mouth. She knows' that it's not anything good and she wishes not for the last time that she had her powers back. A single tear escapes from between her closed eyelids. She didn't want it to end like this.

Kelly is straddling Spencer with all her weight, when all movement from below her ceases. She looks down and notices that Spencer isn't breathing or struggling anymore. She removes her hand and leans forward trying to see if she is still alive. She puts her ear to Spencer's mouth and listens. She rises back up and slaps Spencer across the face. Nothing happened.

###########################################################

Ashley was getting a bad feeling in her stomach. She didn't now what was wrong. Maybe it was that girl that Glen had been talking non stop about. What was her name? Spencer, she didn't know why he kept talking about her especially when he found out I had found her. It was non-stop Spencer this and Spencer that. I think he even called her Princess Spencer a time or two, as well as Missy Spencer. It had become annoying. That's why I haven't been back to the den. It's been two days and I know he's worried about me. He keeps saying that I need to remember her. I'll admit I felt something but what I don't know. I mean come on look at me I'm a wolf and she's human how are we suppose to get along. He tells me we were close that we were in love. Well that was another time and place a place that I can't seem to remember.

Some time he talks and I can almost see this other place, and other times I just wish he would shut up. I mean we're here. We have got to live here. Let's just make a life. But then I think there might be something better and I just don't know it.

He keeps saying that I'm human, but you couldn't tell by looking at me. I told him it was a wonder I didn't attack her with that weasel she had with her. He says that it's not Clay's fault he was put in a difficult situation and he had to survive probably a lot of torture. I don't know if that's true or not, but he sure has been helping that bitch with her traps.

The first time I saw him I didn't want to attack, but then he went and made me blind in one eye with that damn knife. He seemed so scared of her that I tried to forgive him, why I don't know. It's not like I actually care about him, just something inside of me telling me I need to protect him. Kind of like with that girl….she smelled nice, and her voice…..I need to stop thinking about her.

It's been quiet in the forest since that bitch captured her. And what's up with that pipsqueak turning all big without the wings and all. He set my hackles on end. I wanted to attack him, tear his throat out. Tear him limb from limb, but I don't even know him. Why would I feel like that?

I guess the real reason I'm staying away from the den is I don't want to face Glen when he finds out that his 'Missy Spencer' has been captured. It won't be pretty.

I wish Paula was here, she knew how to handle him. Some times I wish she didn't give me the ability to talk to Glen, he's the only one that understands me other then Paula. She warned us that she couldn't hold on much longer and that we were here for a purpose.

She thought we were here to save her kingdom. I tried, but what can one canine due against an army of ghouls. I went out and I destroyed what I could find most of the time, but we've been in hiding so long that they must have thought I was dead otherwise they wouldn't of come into the forest so boldly chasing that poor girl. I've been lenient, but that's about to change. Anything coming into this forest will have to go through me, and I mean anything.

Well, I guess I better head back and face the music.

##################################################

Spencer had her eyes closed when she felt the slap from Kelly and it took all she could just not to react. When she felt Kelly loosening her hold she threw her off of her and spit what she had in her mouth out. She tried to move some more but the restraints were keeping her in place.

Kelly stood up by the side of the bed and glared at Spencer. She went to the door and called what looked like a serving girl from the hallway into the room.

"You, girl, get me a guard and then you come back with him." Kelly said.

"Yes, Mistress." The girl replied.

Kelly waited by the door for the guard to knock and then she let him in along with the girl. "Get that…thing out of here and put her in her room."

The guard bows low. "Yes, Mistress." He replies.

The girl moves to help when Kelly grabs her by the arm. "I didn't tell you to help."

"Sorry mistress." She says as she bows her head.

Kelly backhands the girl and she goes to the floor. She grabs the girl by the hair and drags her to take Spencer's place on the bed.

"Leave her alone." Spencer says.

"Why, you didn't want to play with me." Kelly said as she scrunched up her eyebrows and looked at Spencer. "Or do you?" She said as she walked over to Spencer and grabbed her by the chin and forced another kiss on her.

Spencer struggled trying to shake her head free of Kelly's grip.

"I guess you don't." she said as she released Spencer.

"Take her to the room down the hall and make sure she's secured to the bed." She smirked at the guard. "You don't have to be gentle about it."

The guard looked Spencer up and down with a leer. He was practically caressing her with his eyes.

"Don't even think about that." Kelly said as she looked at the guard with cold eyes.

"Yes mistress." Said the guard as he looked to the ground and bowed his head.

He jerked Spencer out of the room and took her down the hall to her room, well it really was only a broom closet with a bed against the back wall. He threw her on the bed and takes the chains on the back wall and secures Spencer in them. He slams the door closed without even looking at her, leaving her in the cold dark room.

She tried getting out of the chains. She put her foot against the wall and pulled with all her might, but it was no use. She falls back onto the bed when she hears the first scream. It continued for hours. It got to the point when Spencer tried to drown out the screams by putting her hands over her ears. She couldn't get it to stop. She started rocking back and fourth on the bed and humming to her self.

She didn't know how long she sat on the bed rocking, when the door to the room was slammed open and bounced off the wall. In the doorway stood Kelly, with blood smeared all over her, and an evil gleam in her eye. Spencer closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at her.

Kelly marched over to her and grabbed her by the hair. "You don't get to close your eyes." She said as she started to shake her. "Open your eyes."

Spencer opened her eyes and looked right at Kelly with hatred in her eyes. Kelly reaches over to the chains and releases her. She drags her out of the room down the hallway to her room.

"Look, what you made me do." Kelly snarled.

All Spencer saw was a lump of something on the bed and it was all bloody. The body was unrecognizable. Spencer went to her knees and started dry heaving. She was thanking what ever god was listening that she didn't have anything in her stomach, for if she had it wouldn't be there now.

Kelly kneels down next to her and looks at her. "Why didn't you want to play with me?" she asked as if she was a little girl. "We could have had so much fun." She says as she caresses Spencer's cheek and almost looks at her with a loving look. Spencer shakes her head and says, "Don't touch me."

"Fine, be that way." Kelly snarls as she throws the girls used clothes at Spencer. "Get dressed."

The guard was watching in rapped fascination as Spencer stood up and dressed in the dead girls clothes. It didn't ease the coldness from her bones but at least it kept the guards eyes off of her.

Kelly stormed off into a side room and came back with a bucket and a rag and she threw the rags into Spencer's face and sloshed water over the rim of the bucket when she set it down.

"Clean it up."

"What?"

"The mess, clean it up." She repeated.

Spencer still doesn't move and she's just standing there as Kelly storms over to her and grabs her by the arm as she drags Spencer to the bed and she throws her against it.

"I said…..clean it up." She says as she pushes Spencer's face towards the bed.

"Alright." Spencer says as she shakes her head free. She looks down on what remaied of the girl. Tears come to her eyes as she takes the girls hand searching for a pulse. Her bottom lip starts to tremble and tears trail down her face. "Why?" she asks.

"Why?" Kelly repeats, "Because, I can, and you wouldn't play." She says. "Besides the Master wouldn't want anything to happen to you….yet."

Spencer's head jerks towards Kelly. "Master?" she asks.

"That's right, you don't know about him yet, do you?" Kelly says with a smirk on her face as she saunters towards Spencer. "Well I guess I can let you in on a secret." Kelly says as she leans forward like she was going to whisper into her ear, but at the last minute she leaned back and looked Spencer in the eye. "No, let's keep it a surprise." Then she starts laughing uncontrollably.

Kelly glances back to the guard who has a smile on his face. She storms over to him and gets right in his face. "What the hell do you think you're laughing at?" she asks as she takes the knife out of his belt and thrusts it into his stomach. He falls to the floor with his hands over his stomach. He looks up at Kelly and she punches him in the face knocking him out.

Spencer is looking at the guard bleeding all over the floor.

"Now look what you made me do. Wasn't that poor girl enough for you." Kelly sneers at her as she heads to the door and storms out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Spencer gets up and starts looking for a way out of the room. She's in the side room when she hears the door being opened.

"Spency, where o where can you be?" Kelly says in a sing song voice. "Really Spencer, I wouldn't give myself to that harlot." Kelly says as she starts to mumble something else but Spencer couldn't make it out as she looks around the room trying to find a hiding spot. She sees what appears to be a cubby hole and squeezes into it.

Feeling around with her hands because it is dark but all she feels is a smooth surface, until her hand comes in contact with a button. She pushes it and she falls over into what can only be a small hallway or crawl space with lighting. She looks around and she can't see the entryway she came through. It doesn't take long before she hears Kelly screaming and throwing things in her room. Something hits close to where she was standing and she jumps backwards.

The next thing she knows there's a hand over her mouth and she is pressed against someone's chest. "MMMmmmmmm" she says.

"Sssshhhh." Was whispered in her ear. She didn't know if she could trust whoever this was but she figured she didn't have anything to lose as she could still hear Kelly tearing the room apart.

###########################################

**ch.17**

Spencer was trying to be quiet as possible she still didn't know who had her pressed against her but she could tell that it was a female, not much taller than she was. The female started walking them backwards down the narrow walkway, when there was a loud crash from the other side of the wall and dust and debris fell to the walk way. It caused the woman to release her grip and stumble away from Spencer.

Spencer twirled around and her eyes widened in recognition. 'Carmen' she mouthed, she recognized her from the pictures of her with Ashley and Aiden.

Carmen looked at her with confusion and anger then put her finger in front of her mouth to tell her to be quiet. She grabbed Spencer by the arm and dragged her down the walkway away from the noise.

They walked for about 15 minutes when they exited into the forest at the south side of the castle. Spencer jerked her hand out of Carmen's and came to a complete stop.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she looked at Carmen.

"I'm trying to help you." She said.

"That's not what I asked." Spencer said.

"I'm taking you to the rebellion or what Kelly likes to call them, renegades." She harrumphed. "I mean you must have found the secret passageway for a reason. I was there monitoring the situation and I was told to get whoever was there out as soon as possible. They just didn't tell me that it would be you." She said snidely.

Spencer really looked at her and could tell that the passing time here hadn't really been kind to Carmen. She looked like she had a pair of constant black eyes and her nose had seen better days as well as her hair that hung lifeless on her head.

"What are you looking at?" she snarled as she took a step towards Spencer.

Spencer held her hands up. "Nothing." She replied quickly as she took a step back. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there."

"Well don't. If I had known it was you I wouldn't of." She stated as she turned around and stormed off into the woods.

Spencer looked around and then took off after her. "Why? What did I do?" she asked as she ran after her.

"You killed her." She heard as she moved forward.

After that all she could hear was snarling and clothing ripping when she came to a complete stop and in the place where Carmen should be stood a large wolf or lycan. It shook its head trying to get Spencer to follow.

Spencer walked behind the Lycan when the wolf that treed her before jumped into their path. It bristled and growled at Carmen and it circled around behind them. Carmen followed it around and kept between the wolf and Spencer. She returned each growl with one of her own. The large wolf stopped and tilted its head and looked into Carmen's face then glanced over her shoulder and looked at Spencer.

Spencer looked at the second Lycan for she knew that's what it was for a regular wolf wasn't that large and she thought she saw recognition in the wolf's eyes. She couldn't figure what was going on and before she knew it she was taking a step forward. Carmen looked back at her and growled again but this time at Spencer and then she snapped at her trying to stop her from going forward.

The second wolf jumped at Carmen and snapped at her face. Before she could turn back around the wolf jumped on her back and pinned her to the ground with her muzzle wrapped around her neck. Carmen started whining and went completely still.

Spencer looked around but she couldn't find anything to help Carmen get free from the wolf. That was when the wolf lifted its head and looked at Spencer; it took a couple of steps forward and sniffed the air. It took a couple of more steps forward and it sniffed Spencer on the hand then tilted its head and looked at Spencer in the eyes.

Spencer shifted her eyes and looked to Carmen trying to see if she was going to get up and help her or not.

Carmen was unable to move at the moment. She was looking around trying to figure out who the other wolf was. Whoever it was must be an Alpha because it ordered her not to move and she couldn't. She saw Spencer look at her then she saw the wolf smell her.

The wolf pushed its muzzle into the crook of Spencer's neck and took a good whiff. Then it licked her right on the mating mark. It then backed up and it looked at Spencer with a concerned look it came forward again and it pushed its nose under her shirt.

Spencer didn't want to move she was scared and she noticed that if she didn't move that she didn't intimidate the wolf and cause it to attack so she decided to stay still. When the wolf nuzzled into her neck she held her breath. When it licked her, her heart started to race. When it backed up she could almost see a concerned look in its eyes.

She couldn't help to let out a little giggle when it came forward again and its cold nose made contact with her skin when it went under her shirt and it sniffed again, but the hair on the back of her neck and arms came to attention when the wolf let out a low growl that set her nerves at attention. The wolf pulled back and you could see that it was angry, it stomped around them and it growled some more. It stopped and then it kicked the dirt with its front paws and then it looked towards Carmen again.

It jumped on top of Carmen and brought its face right up in front of Carmen's and then it proceeded to growl and grumble. It looked like it was trying to communicate with Carmen and Carmen wasn't really understanding it.

Ashley once told me that they communicated not threw words but threw something more like pictures, which would be projected into the other ones head when they were in their Lycan form. She also said that they could understand what was being said around them by other people. If that's the case maybe I should try something.

"Please, don't hurt her Fido." I said as I looked at the wolf. _'Maybe I shouldn't be so sarcastic' _she thought.

Even though I couldn't figure out why Carmen didn't like me, didn't mean I wanted to see her hurt. After all at one time her and Ashley were very good friends. Even if this wasn't the same Carmen as the one in my dimension.

The wolf looked up at me and lifted its ears towards me and it proceeded to get off of Carmen. It walked over to me and then it froze. It lifted its head and sniffed the air once again when I noticed that a low rumble was coming from it again. I froze once again and looked right at the wolf. It wasn't even looking at me. It was looking into the forest that was when I heard the noise. It was like an army was on the march. You could hear metal banging against metal and you could hear grunts.

##########################################################

I can't believe it. There's that girl Spencer and she's with another wolf that isn't me. That just sets my hackles on end so I jump into the clearing and circle them. The other wolf puts itself between me and Spencer, like I would hurt Spencer. Ashley shakes her head when she looks at Spencer she was being drawn to her and she noticed that Spencer was to.

She noticed that the other wolf noticed Spencer coming forward as well and it growled at her when that didn't work it snapped at her.

'_What the hell.'_ Ashley thought, _'No one snaps at my Spencer.'_ She jumped onto the other wolf and caught it by surprise as she took it down and clamped her mouth around its neck. She had to use her Alpha voice to make it stop squirming and to be still.

She removed her mouth around its neck and she took slow steps over to Spencer. She didn't want to scare her by moving to quickly. She sniffed her hand then she went up Spencer's arm to her neck and that was when she felt it. This person belonged to her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she was home. Now all she had to do was get Spencer to agree. So she licked her and she felt Spencer's heart beat race.

She backed off when she got another scent. It was a scent that she wouldn't forget. It belonged to that bitch and there was also a hint of blood. She put her nose under the hem of her shirt and she lifted it with her nose. Her nose must have been cold because she heard a beautiful sound it had come from Spencer it was a tinkling sound and she would love to her it again. That was when she saw the bite marks and the bruises on Spencer.

That just pissed her off and she jumped back and stormed around her. She scratched the dirt with her paws and it went over Carmen. That was when she noticed her. She jumped on Carmen demanding to know what happened to Spencer and where was she when she was getting hurt. She saw that Carmen was hid in the walls listening to what was going on, but she was to afraid to help until Spencer stumbled into the secret passage way.

Which was only by luck?

Then when she found out whom it was she didn't want to help her. She blamed her for Ashley's death.

Well Ashley let it be known that Spencer was her human and that she better not hurt her if she knew what was good for her. Then she heard Spencer pleading for this fools life, and then she called her Fido. It brought back memories of the young Fae standing slightly to the side of her and if she could she would have smiled. Instead she gave her a wolfish grin and hung her tongue out of the side of her mouth. She shook her head and looked back to Carmen. Why would she want to help someone that didn't want to help her? She decided to get off the other lycan and she was walking over to Spencer when she smelt the decaying smell of death, and she heard them making their way through the woods. She had to get them out of here, but how?

##########################################################

I didn't really know but I guessed that it was Kelly's ghouls sent out to find me and I was getting scared when the wolf turned around and pushed Carmen towards me. Carmen pushed me backwards so I turned around and she followed me deeper into the woods. If I started to slow down I was pushed from behind. I looked back once to see it the other Lycan was following but I didn't see any sign of it. Why would it risk its life for me? What am I to it? Will I ever know who it is? Why do I feel so alone?

I felt tears running down my face when I stopped and Carmen practically ran me over. I turned around and yelled as loud as I could. **"ASHLEY!"**

I heard a howl then a screech and another howl that didn't get finished. I pushed past Carmen and went back the way we had come. I made it to the clearing only to find it full of blood and dismembered ghouls. I dropped to my knees and cried. I didn't have the strength to go on any more. I just knew that was Ashley. I just didn't know if it was my Ashley or not. The last time I had seen her she was frozen in the hotel room.

I must have blacked out for the next thing I knew I was in a bed in a tent somewhere in the forest. How do I know I was still in the forest? By the sounds and smells around me. It smelled like a forest should smell and I felt the magical energy coming from the earth. I put my hand on the ground and felt the humming coming off of it. It created sparks along my fingers. I blinked and looked at my hand again, and then I plunged it into the ground and absorbed what I could from it. It recharged my batteries so to speak.

I was ecstatic. I had my powers back. What ever Kelly had done was only temporary. I got a grin on my face and waved my hand over myself and I was clean and dressed in my own clothes. There was a noise outside the tent, and then the flap was whipped open I was prepared to defend myself and I conjured up a fireball and through at the intruder.

"Woo, is that any way to treat one of your rescuers." Was said as the intruder started slapping his arm to put out the fire. When he looked up I saw his brown eyes and they crinkled at the corner.

"Aiden?" I said. "Is that you?" I couldn't believe it. It looked like Aiden and sounded like Aiden but how could it really be Aiden? He was so much older and gray headed.

"Yes, young lady, I'm Aiden. Do I know you?" he asked as he was still tapping out the smoke on his sleeve. "You better be glad that I don't have any feeling in this arm." He said when he got it out. That was when I saw that it wasn't really and arm but a prosthetic.

"Aiden it's me Spencer." I said. I don't know maybe he would know me as Carmen seemed to know me.

"I don't see how that is possible seeing as she died fifteen years ago along with Ashley." He said in an angry voice.

I looked at him and could tell he wasn't really angry but heart broken that I had apparently brought up a sore subject.

I didn't really know what to tell him so I decided to tell him my story from the beginning.

The similarities with this Spencer and I was uncanny. All the way up until she faced her uncle. Where as I killed mine with love and saved Ashley's life as well as my own, this one died in the process but apparently she weakened her uncle to the point that he was too weak to take over Fae at the time. That was were Kelly came in. She nursed him back to health and she was promised anything she wanted. She helped to run Queen Paula from the palace and she controls the ghouls. Most of the kingdom seems to be under her spell.

"That's where you come in." he said.

"What do you mean that's where I come in?"

"Arthur needs your blood so that he can be all powerful again."

"Why my blood and no one else's?"

"He found out you were his daughter."

Well that was a shock I thought as I blacked out once again.

"Where did the lights go?" I mumbled as I sat up in the bed. "Thank goodness, it was just a dream." I said as I swung my legs to the side.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream."

I jerked my head to the side and I saw Aiden sitting in a chair.

"What do you mean it wasn't a dream." I asked. "He can't be my father. My father's dead. He's my uncle not my father." I said as I crossed my arms. Surly they wouldn't have lied to me my whole life. Not Aunt Paula. Surly she would know that he was my father.

"Queen Paula hid you from him because she could see the darkness in his heart, and she didn't want him to get a hold of you. He was already dabbling in blood magic by the time they divorced. So she hid you under his nose with his brother and sister in-law." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Didn't you ever wonder why out of all your cousins you were the only one to be taken under her wing? I mean come on you supposedly had two other siblings but I don't see them living with you." He stated as he poured himself something to drink. He held out the picture of water to her. "Would you like some?" he asked.

"No thank you." I didn't know what else to say. I mean I never thought about it I just always assumed that they didn't want to live in the palace with so much going on. I was always told that they wanted to live where they were living. How can Aunt Paula and Uncle Arthur, be my parents? It's too much to wrap my brain around. I think I'm getting a head ache.

I stood up and started pacing. There wasn't a lot of room in the tent so I went outside. There was a fire and around the fire were sitting some people so I walked over to the other side of the camp instead. I didn't want to be around any one at the moment.

So here I am sitting on a rock by a stream. It's peaceful here. I don't feel dread at the moment like my life is hanging in the balance.

I just want to go home to Ashley. Is that really to much to ask for? In order to do that I guess I need to see what I can do to help these poor souls. I just hope I have it in me to defeat them without Ashley. I hope I'm alive after wards to feel her arms around me. I close my eyes and whisper a little prayer.

I don't know how long I sat there when I screamed and fell off the rock. Something cold and wet had nudged me on the face. With a thud I looked up into the one good eye of the wolf that had attacked Carmen and me in the woods. It had the most expressive brown eye with gold flecks._ 'Ashley' _I thought.

Before I could voice my opinion we were surrounded by the other Lycan in the camp as well as a few magic wielders as well. She didn't seem to care as she loped over to me and put her head into my lap. I felt a rumble from her chest as I ran my hands through her fur. I felt something around her neck and noticed that it was a medallion and it had an inscription on it in Latin.

I read the inscription out loud and it caused the magic wielders to gasp as the eye of the wolf in my lap healed as well as all the battle scars it had sustained. It lifted its head and looked into my eyes with all the love it possessed and I leaned forward and….

**ch.18**

Spencer was leaning forward looking into my eyes when from the side there was a rustling of bodies being pushed out of the way and someone spoke.

"Where did you get that spell? Who gave it to you?" was heard. Spencer turned her head towards the interruption.

"It was around her neck." She said as she gestured to me.

I just lifted my head off of Spencer's lap and stared at the intruder. I knew this person or someone like her. She had a protruding belly that was heavy with a little one or two and she smelled of magic. Standing directly behind her hands on her shoulder was another female this one I knew it was Madison my best friend. I walked up to her with my tongue out and tail wagging. She took a step back and pulled the female behind her and bared her teeth. I stopped in front of her and sat down.

"She smells like a Lycan." Madison spoke as she continued to stare down into my eyes. I looked back to Spencer and whined. Spencer stood up and walked up beside me as she ran her fingers into my fur.

"She is." Said another voice I recognized as Carmen. "And she's powerful as well." She said as she looked down. "I believe she's an Alpha." She said as she looked around to everyone in the clearing.

There was and audible gasp from the crowd. "How is that possible?" one asked. "I thought they were all killed off." Another said. "Christine was the last and we haven't had another born with the ability of an Alpha since Kelly cast a spell on all the Were clan." Then there were murmurings amongst themselves as they parted for Aiden to step up.

He put his hand out to my nose and I sniffed it, I gave him a big lick up the palm of his hand and sat back down and cocked my head to the side.

"Why doesn't she shift?" he asked

Chelsea pushed her way to the front of Madison, "Ask her where she got that spell." She said as she looked to Aiden.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it belonged to Raife and me. We were working on it to heal wounds on all Were's, but we couldn't get it to work." She said as she shook her head "Even still it has the same wording and that's my pendant." She said as she took the chain from off around her neck and showed everyone. "Sean had it made for me. It's one of a kind…." She said as she looked over to Spencer holding the other pendant. "….or it was." She finished.

Spencer stepped forward and handed the pendant over to Chelsea, "I don't know how she got it and I don't really know why she can't shift, but if she could shift I bet she would tell you." She said as she looked at me.

I nudged her in the side and she yelped, I guess my nose is still cold. I stood up and turned around and walked towards the woods and looked back at her. Spencer walked towards me and took a handful of my fur in her hands and I shimmied us out of there. We heard gasp from around us but I didn't pay them any mind as I knew I had to get Spencer away from there so that she could concentrate on the problem at hand…namely me and why I can't shift.

I figured if anyone would know it would be Glen, so I decided to take the fastest route to get to the den which just so happened to be the power that Paula had bestowed upon me to shimmy from one place directly to the den. I just didn't figure on Spencer freaking out on me. I thought she knew it was me. You would think I would be the one freaking out as I hadn't really had any contact with very many humans be them Fae, Were or not.

We ended up in the den and she let go of my fur and scurried away from me as fast as she could and into a corner. She looked around like some one was going to attack her. Which in hindsight is probably what will happen when Glen notices that she is here? That caused me to snicker or at least snicker as much as a Lycan can.

Just about that time I see the blur and its' headed straight for Spencer it doesn't even stop when it reaches her it just climbs up her leg and stops on her shoulder and leans forward and hugs her.

"Missy Spencer is it reallies yous?" he asked.

"Glen?" she asked as she picked him up from her shoulder and put him in her hand.

"Yes its me's." He stated

"So that is Ashley?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Yes that's the doggy." He glares at me. "Bad doggie" he stated as he continued to glare at me.

"What did she do know?" she asked with a head tilt.

"She left me heres all alones." He said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"She did?"

"Yes she did." He stated as she shook his head up and down.

"For how long?"

I knew I was in trouble as soon as she asked that question. So I had to distract them. "Glen tell her what to do." I said to him, but he just looked at me.

##################################################################

I couldn't believe it. I don't know how we came to be in this cave when we were surly in a clearing by a pond with the other Lycan's when all the sudden we were here and Glen came out of nowhere and hugged me, and clarified that the wolf was definitely Ashley.

It looked like she was talking to Glen and that he understood her, but all I got was a bunch of gibberish.

"Did you understand her?" I asked as I waited for him to respond.

He shook his head in the negative and stuck his tongue out at her. She jumped at him and he climbed back up to my shoulder glaring down at Ashley. She stopped at my feet and looked me in the eye. It was kind of weird having her look at me like this. It was diffidently her; it was her brown eyes with hints of gold spread about. She sniffed me again and then she lay down on my feet.

So here we all are sitting in the corner just absorbing each others closeness. Why can't she shift? It must be something. I need to think. What was done to her when she left our dimension? It must have been something Paula did. But what? And why?

"Glen?" he just looked at me like he was drowsy and he continued to ignore Ashley. "Glen?" I said a little louder he shook his head and looked at me.

"What?" he said a little irritated.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow as if in question.

"I's sorry." He said with his head down.

"I need to know how you got here and how Ashley came to be in this form."

He rung his hands and his tail was twitching while he was staring at his feet. I don't really think he could get redder than he was already naturally, but here he was turning a shade darker, like he was angry. Ashley was yipping at him at the same time.

"All right," He yelled as he looked down at her. "I's telling her."

So he explained everything that had happened or at least what he could remember since it was fifteen years for them. Fifteen years. I've only been here at the most a week, and I missed her like crazy but fifteen years I couldn't imagine what she must have gone through, and I hope I never have to.

He told me about the Paula from this dimension and that she just disappeared one day. She gave Ashley the gift of transporting from one location to the den, which came in handy when she was attacked by Kelly and Clay. He couldn't figure out why she didn't die. I told him at had something to do with the medallion that she had worn around her neck.

He didn't really say how to get her to transform back into her human form other than that I would have to recognize her, well check I do recognize her and I need for her to be human. I need for her to wrap me up in her arms and never let me go again.

I am sitting here thinking about a spell that I can use, but it may be painful for her to go through, I don't know if she would want to be in pain or if she even wants to be human. From what Glen said she didn't really remember being with me or any other human, she thought she was a wolf and supposedly she wanted to stay that way.

She's out hunting right now, I think she felt crowded and she needed to get out. Glen says that's not so, but I don't know. I'm looking around the den and she didn't have much to survive other than Glen. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for what Aunt Paula…..mom…..I'll just stick to Paula, what she did for us, but why did she have to be here all by herself for so long….well not by herself just without me.

Did she even want to be with me? Did she remember what we are to each other? Sure she seemed like she knew me, but did she really. I mean she's been a wolf for a long time. She's had her freedom. Would she want to be tied down to me again? Not only me but the pack, they need someone here to lead them. I just hope it's not Ashley.

##########################################################

I came back to the den with a rabbit for Spencer and Glen; she didn't seem all that impressed with it. Instead she just conjured something up with some faerie ale and some roasted meat for me. Don't get me wrong I appreciated it, but I just wanted to be human again and get on with my life and get back home.

She's now explaining the spell she wants to use to turn me human. Glen is finally telling her everything that I say which is about time.

##########################################################

I told her everything I knew about the spell and what she should expect, and she agreed to do it. I hope this goes well. I lean forward and kiss her on the nose and then I lean back and I chant the spell in a low voice to begin then I get louder and louder, until all you could hear was a humming sound.

##########################################################

Dear god, it hurt, everything hurt.

I was in extreme pain. Just breathing felt like I had a vise around my chest that kept getting tighter and tighter until everything started to come apart. It felt like I was being split in two and went from my toes all the way up to my head.

I couldn't remember exactly where I was or how I had gotten here. All I could feel was pain. I listened for any sound around, but all I could here was a humming somewhere above me and a rough wet rasping sound close by and it was erratic. It was when I was exhaling that I noticed the erratic and ragged sound was actually a moan that was coming from me.

I tried to listen harder and I could hear that humming sound again and I could smell vanilla and lavender.

Then I was screaming….. Tearing…. Screaming…. Tearing…. Stretching…. Screaming…..screaming until there was nothing else coming out of me.

I need to get out of here. Please God, get me out of here.

My racing heart sped up even faster and I felt a dizziness try to over come me, I tried to open my eyes and see where I was but my eyesight was covered in a haze, but what I could see seemed to be melting, my limbs were twisting in ways nature had never intended them to rearrange themselves. I was screaming again and I bit my tongue to try to make it stop.

Please make it stop….Please God.

Then I tasted blood in my mouth and I was surrounded by complete silence.

It felt like I was ripped out of my skin and set back down in a completely different body, one that didn't seem to fit me.

Then I felt someone run their hands over my body and they leaned over me and it felt like they kissed my forehead. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy and then just before I fell into the oblivion that I so desired I released one last breath with a murmured word. "Spencer….."

**ch.19**

"Spencer….." was the last word out of her mouth.

I held on to her as I dragged her onto my lap. I checked her over running my hands over her body and then through her hair making sure everything was where it was suppose to be. She was naked and she was shivering with a fever. I reached over to the animal skin that Glen dragged over to us before he left and went into the separate room.

I hung on to her as if my life depended on it and in a way it did. I don't think I could live without her in my life somehow. I didn't believe in soul mates until I met her and what other word could describe what we are. Who would figure after all we've been through that I would willingly cling to her as if she was the end all be all in my life?

I reached up to my face and I felt the tears running down my face. I wiped at them furiously. I didn't want Glen to see my weakness. Not that it would really matter, as he's seen me cry before but I can't show how lost I've been without Ashley. Right now I need to show that I can be strong for my mate as well as her pack.

Even though it's not really her pack, but in a way it is them just the same.

I hope she wakes up soon, as I need her arms around me to take away the cold feeling in my gut yelling at me that we have a ways to go before we can get home….if we get home.

I've been too busy to stop and consider everything that has happened to me while I've been here and I can't help to think that I haven't seen the last of Kelly, and for that I'm scared shitless.

I mean she's a scary crazy bitch. She just killed that poor girl, she peeled the skin off of her and let her bleed to death, as if she was nothing more than a bothersome fly.

I just feel that we won't come out of this unscathed. Not that I came out unscathed the first time mind you, but this time I have Ashley with me. In some ways I'm grateful for that but in others it terrifies me that she might do something to hurt her and there won't be anything that I can do to prevent it.

Look at how easy she took my powers away. I still don't know how she did that. If she can do that what's to stop her from doing it again.

#####################################################

I woke up and kept my eyes closed. I didn't know where I was. My head was on something soft and warm and it felt nice. I listened for any distinguished noises but all I heard was two separate heartbeats besides my own. One was kind of faint and the other was right by my ear.

So I was in a room with someone and by the feel and smell that someone was female.

'_Thank god' _I mumbled to myself under my breath. I just wish I could remember where I'm at and who I'm with.

I take a whiff and I can smell dirt, decay, and a woodsy smell as well as vanilla and a strong sense of magic in the air. I slowly open my eyes and I swear that the person holding me is an angel with long blond hair. She's gorgeous and so peaceful looking and asleep, with her arms wrapped around me.

I have to know if she's real. I lift my hand up and shakily reach out to her face to caress it with a feathery soft touch just barely touching her, when her eyes snap open my hand freezes. Her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen before.

I think I'm mesmerized until she gasps and I pull my hand back so fast and scoot away from her until I hit the opposite wall and what ever was above my head falls down and everything goes black once again.

############################################################

I felt something on my face and I prayed it was anything other than a spider anything at all seeing as I'm terrified of the little hairy critters._ 'Please don't let it be a spider, please…'_ I thought to myself until I felt Ashley shift in my arms. _'It's Ashley.'_

I opened my eyes slowly and she stopped caressing my cheek she was looking right at me as if she didn't know me. I searched her eyes and there was nothing no recognition what so ever. I gasped and that brought her out of what ever spell she was under and she tried to get away from me as fast as she could, in the process she bumped into the opposite wall and the shelf that was there fell and hit her head.

"**Ashley..."** I yelled as I got up off the floor and raced to her side.

"Whats going on heres?" Glen asked as he came out of the other room scratching his head looking like he just woke up.

"I don't know. She woke up and freaked out and backed away from me like I had the plague, then hit the wall and the shelf hit her in the head." I babbled as I knelt down next to her and touched the blood that was seeping from a cut on her head.

I ripped a piece of cloth off my shirt and put it to the cut and applied pressure. "Glen can you get some water?" I asked.

"Yes, Missy Spencer." He replied.

He came back with little more that a thimble worth of water I looked at him a quirked and eyebrow.

"Me has little hands." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. He looked to Ashley and turned around and turned redder then he already was shouting "My eyes my eyes, their melting, melting I tells yous."

"Hush." I say looking at him.

"Melting."

"Glen." I say a little aggravated. "This is not a game."

"It's just the mutt and shes gots a hard head. She's be fine." He stated as he headed into the other part of the den not looking back. He came back with a shirt dragging behind him, and brought it as close as he dared seeing as he can probably see steam rising from my head.

"I sorries." He says as he looks to his feet and shuffles them.

"I don't care." I say a bit harshly. "You shouldn't talk about her like that." I look to Ashley and run my fingers through her hair.

"When we're married in Fae she will be your Princess and you should treat her with respect due to someone of that station, not like she's your play thing or punching bag." I say as I lift Ashley in my arms and carry her to the other room in the den and lay her on the bed. _'My god she's so small and fragile looking.'_ I mumble to myself as I look on her with love in my eyes and cover her up.

I turn back to Glen and glare at him. "You will treat her with respect from this moment fourth or so help me…." I shake my head as I soften my glance at him. He looks so small standing there with his head down and his shoulders slumped.

I wipe my hand over my face and shake my head to clear it. I can't believe I was taking out my frustration out on Glen. The little guy has been stuck here with her and they only had each other to rely on. She was his only companion; of course he was just as worried as I was.

I looked back at Ashley and placed my palm over her wound and a bright light swirls around my hand and enters the wound until there is nothing left of the light or the wound.

"I's sorry Princess." Glen mumbles as he turns away dejectedly.

"Glen." I call as he turns back around and looks at me. "I appreciate all you have done for her."

"I's not do nothing." He stated as he tilted his head and continued to stare at me.

"Yes you did." I proclaimed as I turned back towards Ashley and traced my fingers across her forehead down across her cheek then over her lips. "You kept her sane, and alive; and you were there for her when I couldn't be, for that I will always be in your debt."

I continued with my stroking of her face and neck when Glen cleared his throat and interrupted my perusal of Ashley.

"Yes."

"Do yous owes me big or smalls?"

"Big." I said as I continued to look at Ashley. "I couldn't possibly pay you what I owe you." I stated as I turned back towards him. "Why?"

"I's want to goes home and not leaves again." He said as he looked down at his feet. "I's knows yous needs me. Nobodies can protects yous like me's but the doggie…" he shuffled his feet. "she's does a good job." He looks up. "I's miss home."

He was breaking my heart. I went to him and scooped him up and hugged him to me. "If I had the power I would send you home." I told him.

Glen sniffled and pulled away from me. "I's understand." He said as he wiggled his way out of my arms and took off to the other side of the room and climbed up on the bed with Ashley. He went up to her ear and whispered something into it.

#################################################

"Can you find her?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? Didn't you give her your blood?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Arthur**!"** Arthur threw his arm out and pointed at Kelly with his hand as a light shot out of his hand and encircled her and she felt a blinding pain shoot through out her body and she fell to the floor convulsing.

"M..M..M..Master…."

"Better, know remember it for next time or I won't be so lenient." He said as he continued to watch her convulse on the floor.

"Why can't you find her?" He asked as he got bored with what he was doing.

"I….I…d..d..don't know."

"Well I suggest you find out."

Kelly makes her way up to her knees with her head to the floor. "Yes master."

"Kelly?"

"Yes master."

"If you don't find her I'll take it out on you, after all we are related." He said with a sneer. "It won't be as delicious or as permanent as if it was Spencer, but you would give me the time that I need to get her." He looks down on Kelly and kicks out at her with his foot. "Get going and find her." He sneered. "You don't have long."

Kelly lifted herself off the floor and made her way to the twin doors at the end of the great hall. She stormed through the doors and passed the guards. They were standing at attention but the one on the right snickered.

She turned around and came face to face with said guard. "Is there something funny?" she asked.

"No." said the guard.

"Oh, come on you know it was funny, after all it was me on the floor getting yelled at."

"No Mam."

"So it wasn't funny at all?"

"No Mam." Said the guard.

"Did you think it was funny?" she asked the second guard. As she turned her head toward the second guard she reached for the knife in her belt and brought it up and across the first guard's throat. "Now that was funny." she said as she pointed at the face of the second guard as she laughed. She continued to laugh as she walked away down the hall with a swagger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from SoN, but all original characters are mine. Please enjoy the story.**

##########################################

**Still Not A Faerie Princess ch.20**

What was that? Why did she scoot away from me so fast? I don't really know what she's been through other then what Glen has told me and he's not telling me much. I look towards her again, and I really need for her to open her big brown doe eyes._ 'I need for her to tell me everything's going to be okay.'_

I run my hands through her hair and I notice she still has a slight fever. I chant a little spell and my hand hovers over her body. I see the air around her shimmer a little and she lets out a more easy breath.

#########################################

In the dungeon somewhere under the Fae castle, Kelly is looking into a scribing bowl with a harpy standing next to her.

"Can you find her?" Kelly asked.

"If she swallowed your blood, then we shouldn't have any problems."

"She swallowed it all right." Kelly said with a sneer in her voice.

"You do know that the spell you cast on her to lose her powers has probably run its course?"

Kelly looked up at the Harpy and glared at her. "What do you mean it ran its course?"

"She more than likely has her powers back."

"And?"

"And I might be able to cast the spell once again." The Harpy spoke quickly as not to get on Kelly's bad side. "With your blood running through her it may make it easier to control her as well."

"Ya, which worked so well last time." Kelly said sarcastically.

"You do remember that you can't kill her? Right?" asked the harpy in a worried tone. "I mean she needs to be alive for the spell to work." She said quickly.

"She'll be alive alright, if barely…..After all if the spell goes like it should she won't survive it…..and nobody said I couldn't have a little fun."

At that the Harpy grabs Kelly's hand and drags a knife across her palm and squeezes the blood droplets into the scribing bowl, which creates a colorful bloom of smoke to rise from the bowl and hang over their heads.

They both lean forward and peer into the bowl. At first they see nothing and it looks like Kelly is about to turn on the Harpy when they see a clearing and what looks like a cave under a tree root.

"Do you know where that is?" asked Kelly

##############################################

"I's hungry Missy Spencer." Glen states as he rubs his stomach.

Now that he mentioned it my stomach decided to let me know that it was hungry as well. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked to Glen. "Don't you have anything here to eat?" I asked.

"No's" he said. "Doggy breath brings food." He stated as he looked at Ashley.

Spencer chose to ignore his comment. "Is there any place I might be able to get food?" she asked as she studied Glen.

"I's can't leaves." Glen stated.

"That's not what I asked." Spencer let out a breath and ran her hand threw her hair. "But never mind I'll go out and try to gather some berries for us, until Ashley is awake, and I'll see what I can figure out about the spell that leaves you trapped here."

Spencer walks to the entrance to the den/cave and looks back at Ashley and Glen. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said as she exited the cave.

##################################################

"Do you know where that is?" asked Kelly.

"No Mistress, I don't." said the Harpy.

"Can you look inside the cave?" She asked.

"I'm trying." Replied the Harpy as she ducked her head away from Kelly trying to avoid being hit again. She hurriedly replied "I'm trying to get a look inside but there seems to be a powerful protection spell of some kind….." she slumped forward and grabbed the edge of the scribing bowl as she slid the rest of the way to the floor and passed out.

Kelly looked down at her and kicked her in the ribs. "What.." kick " good…" kick " are you…" kick "to me." She yelled as she reached down and grabbed her by the back of the head and forced her head up as she then slammed the harpy's face into the pedestal and then let it drop back to the floor unconscious.

Kelly looked to the guard standing at the door and snarled "Get me another witch." She looked back at the Harpy on the ground. "And put that…" she pointed towards the Harpy "on the rack."

She started out of the dungeon but decided to take one last look into the scribing bowl and she sees movement at the mouth of the cave. She leans forward as close as she can and that's when she makes out the shadow. "Spencer" she whispers to herself.

She becomes transfixed on the scene playing out before her.

Spencer is looking around the clearing and she walks off towards the thicker brush before she gets out of the clearing she turns back around and starts chanting and waving her arms around pointing towards the cave entrance which disappears.

She stops what she is doing and turns in a circle with her arms out from her side.

Kelly reaches her hand forward and tries to caress Spencer's cheek; instead the water ripples and destroys the picture.

Enraged, Kelly throws the bowl against the wall and storms out of the dungeon.

#######################################################

Spencer was trying to test the spell around the cave and hide the entrance when she got a chill up her back that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. She had the feeling she was being watched, so she stopped what she was doing and turned in a circle. She reached out to see if she could sense what was out there, but she couldn't find anything.

Either way she made her way into the woods and searched the bushes for berries or nuts. She found a bush not far from the cave and she picked as many berries as she could carry while eating at the same time.

She made her way back towards the clearing but stopped before she stepped out of the cover of the woods. She closed her eyes and let her senses roam. She didn't feel anything so she stepped out of the woods and waved her hand, the cave entrance came into view and she went in.

**ch.21**

Spencer stopped in the shadows of the entrance and said a little spell under her breath as she took in the clearing before her.

She was making her way in the cave and she could hear Glen mumbling to himself as he was situated on the pillow beside Ashley.

#############################################

Glen was talking to Ashley who was still unconscious. "Yous need to wakes ups." He scooted closer to her ear. "I's don't knows if I's can protect Missy Spencer withouts yous." He stated as he got even closer to Ashley. "She's needs yous." He said. "She's sad withouts yous." Then he mumbled something under his breath that Spencer had to strain to hear. "I's need you to." He said as he hugged her.

He shook his head to clear it and wiped at a tear that had made it's way down his face, then in a louder voice; "I's don't knows why Missy Spencer had to gos out and gets berries." He said as he leaned up against Ashley's head. "I's means all she's gots to dos is wave hers hands and wes can feast."

"I didn't want to use my Fae magic up before I tested the spell on the cave to get you out of here."

"What's you mean use all you's power up." Glen asked as he rushed towards her to get his fill of berries.

"I mean, yes I can absorb a certain amount from nature around us, but most of that has a taint of blood magic." She stated as she looked at glen with a pointed look.

"Yous has yous own magic." Glen stated as he crinkled his brow as juice from the berries ran down his chin.

"Yes I do but I tend to need a refill from time to time and I didn't know how strong the spell was."

"Refill?"

"Yes, refill. As in I need Ashley."

"Ashley, ooooooo you means you need to get it ons." He said as his eyebrows wiggled up and down.

"Glen." She said as she flushed pink.

"Whats?" he asked. "Yous not use to turn funny colors when talking abouts that's."

She cleared her throat and straightened up "Well I didn't use to hang around humans so much before either." She said. "It seems to be a taboo subject unless you are talking amongst the girls or to your lover." She said as she looked dazedly towards Ashley.

"I's can bes one of the girls" Glen said as he stood up and wiggled his hips as he pranced around the cave as he straitened his hair and fluttered his eyes. "See's I makes a good girl."

Spencer broke out in a deep belly laugh. "Thanks Glen I needed that."

###############################################

Later after they finished their meal Spencer went and sat on the side of the bed and entwined her fingers with Ashley as she scooted down and stretched out beside her, before her head was laid all the way down she was asleep.

She woke up a few hours later and Ashley was wrapped around her. She tried to pull away but she heard a low growl as Ashley tightened her hold on her. Spencer tried once again when she turned her head to look directly into brown eyes that were slightly red around the edge of the eyes. "Mine." She heard which sent a chill down her back.

She got her arm released and cupped Ashley's cheek. "Yours." She said breathlessly as she leaned forward and tried to place a gentle kiss on her lips when Ashley took a breath and jumped out of bed.

"Who are you?" she asked as she took the blanket edge and jerked sending Spencer to the floor as she wrapped herself up. "And why…..were you in bed with me?" _'That's not what I wanted to ask, I __wanted to know what this is I'm feeling for her.'_

Spencer raised her self off the floor and rubbed her elbow that had hit hard on the cave floor and came away with blood.

Ashley's nose flared with the coppery smell of blood. She licked her lips as she looked into Spencer's eyes. "Mine." She growled as she took a couple of steps around the bed towards Spencer, then she stopped suddenly and took a step back as she shook her head.

As she looked into Spencer's eyes again she could feel her self being drawn forward to this vision of beauty. She shook her head again and when she looked back up her eyes were completely red.

#######################################

Before Spencer could even think about what was happening she was engulfed in Ashley's arms with Ashley's face snuggled against her neck. She felt her hot breath and she could feel Ashley take a swipe with her tongue over her mark.

Spencer could feel her center clinch in anticipation when Ashley exhaled "Mine." Once again.

Ashley didn't know what was wrong with her, she only knew that this being was hers and hers alone, she couldn't seem to stop herself as her hand lowered possessively and cupped this angel's center in the palm of her hand. She let out a low growl when she could feel the heat and dampness and then she took a big whiff. It was all she could do not to devour this person before her.

About the time she was going to rip the clothes off this individual and claim her she felt something tug her hair. She shook her head trying to dislodge what ever it was, but it didn't work for it was tugged again.

She growled and cut her eyes to the side and there on her shoulder stood what looked like a little devil. She shook her head and looked again. Sure enough it was a little devil with the tail and all; she had to be seeing things, all it needed was a pitch fork. She took a hold of it and threw it across the room as she let out a ferocious growl. It wasn't going to take her angel.

##############################################

Spencer didn't know what was going on; first she was being mauled by Ashley and the next she lost her balance as she was released suddenly and she heard the growl rip from Ashley.

Ashley had placed herself between Spencer and Glen and she was hunched over warning Glen to stay away. Every time Glen would move to the right Ashley would move with him.

"Glen," yelled Spencer; "don't move." She said as she took a step forward and put her hand on Ashley's shoulder.

###############################################

Ashley didn't know what had come over her but she couldn't seem to stop. There was a threat to her and her mate and she was going to put a stop to it. Even if it meant she would have to destroy it.

She was about ready to pounce when she felt a light touch on her shoulder and then all the sudden she was calm and peaceful as she was looking in the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't help her self she felt drawn to this individual and she didn't think she could fight it. Her eyes drooped as she leaned in to the touch.

###################################################

Spencer felt Ashley shiver under her hands and lean in closer to her. "Ashley?" she asked as she stepped around her and placed her hands on her face and made her look at her.

"Uh…"

"Ashley don't you know me?" Spencer asked with a quiver in her voice.

"No, yes, I don't know." she said as she freed her face from Spencer, and shook her head, "The same yet different." she mumbled as she turned towards Glen.

She started to turn around when Glen cleared his throat and spoke. "Missy Spencer is everything okays?" he asked as he took a small step forward.

Ashley growled at him and took a step towards him, Spencer put her hand to her chest, "Wait right there." Spencer said as she turned towards Glen. "Glen can you give us a moment….Please."

Glen's eyes were glued to Ashley as he shook his head yes and took a step backwards towards the exit to the room, but before he left he looked right at Ashley and said, "Yous be a good doggie and listens to Princess Spencer." Ashley continued to glare and growl at him as she continued to stare at him until she couldn't see him any more. Then she turned her eyes towards Spencer.

Spencer noticed that Ashley's eyes were still red and she was getting tingles up and down her body were she was raked over by Ashley's eyes. She had to shake her self this wasn't the time, _'Well it isn't the time yet.'_ She thought to her self.

"Wait, Princess? Who's a Princess?" Ashley asked.

"That would be me and please don't start calling me that."

Ashley got a smirk on her face as she looked Spencer up and down. "You can be my Princess any time." She said.

"Well at least it seems you're almost back to yourself."

"What do you mean back to my self?"

"Ashley, look around, do you know where you're at?"

Ashley looked around and she started to get worried. "No, where have you taken me?"

"I haven't taken you anywhere. You chose to come here."

"Why would I choose to come to a hole in the ground, no offence?"

"I would like to think that you came after me. I mean when Kelly took me from our hotel room you were frozen, and I didn't get to tell you that I love you with all that I am." Spencer said as she walked forward and placed her hand on her cheek. Ashley leaned into it and let out a sigh.

"I just don't remember…..I feel it" she said as she placed her hand over her heart. "… I just don't remember." She said.

Spencer looked down at her feet, her heart was breaking but she didn't want Ashley to know.

Spencer looked back up, "I need to go for a walk." She stated as she turned and left the cave.

"Missy Spencer," Glen shouted "don'ts leave me here with it." He said as he threw his thumb over his shoulder at Ashley.

Ashley growled and took a step towards Glen.

Spencer turned around and shouted "Enough," she glared at Glen "You need to get along with her." Then she turned to Ashley, "Please don't hurt him." Then she left the cave.

##################################################

Ashley knew that she shouldn't let her go so went to follow her but hit an invisible force field and bounced off of it and landed on her backside. "Oomph" she let out.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Its whats I's hit when I's tries to leave." Glen stated as he came walking up next to her and put his little hand on the force field.

"Why is it there?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"It's to keep me heres." He said as he brought his finger up to his chin and tapped his chin. "It's not suppose to keeps you here." He said as he looked at Ashley. "MISSY SPENCER! MISSY SPENCER!"

##############################

ch.22

Spencer stood at the edge of the forest when she heard Glen yell for her.

"**MISSY SPENCER MISSSYY SPENNNNCERRRR!"**

She spun around and started to head back in when she felt she was being watched again. She closed her eyes and let her senses run free. She couldn't feel anything around that was a possible threat so she opened her eyes and headed back in.

"Yes" she responded as she crossed the threshold of the cave. She noticed Ashley on the floor and offered her a hand to help her up. "What are you doing down there?" she asked as she pulled her up. She turned on Glen before Ashley could answer "What did you do to her?"

"Please," Ashley said as she brushed her self off; "as if he could nock me down."

"I's so could." Glen stated as he squinted his eyes at her, and glared.

"As if."

"Yous take it back."

"No"

"Yes"

"Make me."

Glen puffed up his little chest and took a step back to get a running start and then he vibrated so fast that he became a blur and shot up Ashley's leg and straight up her face grabbing her hair as he went and jumping off her and hitting the floor with Ashley right behind him.

Ashley hit the floor hard but she came up just as fast and spun around on her heel shooting fire out of her eyes.

Spencer pushed her hands up and froze the two in place. '_It seems not much has changed.'_

"Do you think we could act civilized…please." She asked as she released the two from their hold and cocked her head. Glen and Ashley both shook their head yes.

"Now, why did you bellow?" She asked as she glared at Glen.

"She's can't get out." He said as he pointed at Ashley.

"What?"

"Outside," Ashley stepped in; "it seems that I can't get outside the cave."

"Did you try?"

"How do you think I ended up on the floor?"

Spencer just looked at her with a blank look.

Ashley walked over to the entrance of the cave and leaned up against the force field.

Spencer walked over and tried to run her hand over the surface of the force field, but it just went through like there wasn't anything there.

"I thought this was just supposed to keep him in here." She stated as she walked threw the force field.

Ashley tried to grab her but was stopped once again. "Can you please do something about that." She almost sounded like she was pleading. "I can't be stuck in here with that for ever." She stated as she thrusted her chin at Glen.

"I'll see what I can do." Spencer said as she continued to the exit of the cave.

################################################

Spencer stood at the entrance of the cave and chanted a spell as she lifted her hands out towards the cave opening, her eyes drifted closed as she continued to chant. The old tree began to glow with a bright blue light and an unusual hum could be heard as everything in the clearing began to shimmer.

Spencer began to float as the wind around her seemed to come alive and whip her hair around her face, she continued to chant. Her eyes snapped open and they were glowing brightly, when suddenly something caught her attention on the base of the tree over the opening of the cave. She floated towards what had caught her eyes while still chanting.

She reached her hand out and ran her fingers over the runes that were carved into the trunk of the tree. She smiled as she finished her chant and she could feel the hum of power coming from the runes. She brought her hand up to her face and kissed her fingers as she then brought them down and ran them across the runes.

Immediately the blue glow dimmed and the wind died down and the humming ceased. She kept her hand on the runes as she took a deep breath. Suddenly she was silently screaming with her mouth wide open and her eyes slammed closed of their own accord.

##########################################

"Did you get the location?" asked Kelly as she stormed into the dungeon.

"Not yet….mistress." The witch said as she bowed low, with her head down to the floor.

"Well, what good are you then?" asked Kelly

"I need a drop of your blood for the spell I'm going to cast upon the Princess."

Kelly slipped the knife from her belt and poked the end of her finger. "Is this enough?"

"Just enough." Replied the witch as she dabbed the finger with a cloth and poured a potion in a bowl then threw in the cloth.

"Is there anything else you need for this so called spell?"

"Yes." She replied as she looked up to Kelly. "I'll need something of the Princess's."

"Will anything work?"

"It should be something that means something to her."

Kelly stood still as she thought about it for a minute. "Can it be a living being?"

"That's unusual, but I don't see why not."

Kelly got and evil gleam in her eye as she sent the guard out to the darkest part of the dungeon to bring back a prisoner. A prisoner that hadn't seen the light of day in a long time.

The guard came back and shoved the prisoner on the floor. She stumbled and then she fell to her knees. The witch dropped to the floor and bowed as low as she could. "You're Majesty." She said.

Kelly grabbed the witch and made her stand up. "This bag of bones isn't royalty. No reason to bow." She said as she kicked out at the prisoner.

Her boot connected and it drove the prisoner back to the floor. "Will she work or not?"

"Yes, mistress." The witch said as she lowered her head.

"Good, I get to kill two birds with one stone." Kelly said as she laughed.

"I don't need to kill her." Said the witch a little too quickly.

Kelly looked back at her a sneered. "I think it might be gentler if you did, rather then I."

"I might need her for another spell." Said the witch quickly.

Kelly took out her knife and ran it flat edge across the prisoner's cheek. "Which part would you liked cut off." She asked as the prisoner tried to scoot back from her.

"For this spell I need about two ounces of blood." She stated as she grabbed the prisoner's hand and grabbed the knife away from Kelly with the other one and sliced it over the palm of the prisoner's.

The prisoner tried in vain to pull her hand back, but it was useless. The years in the dungeon had taken their toll. She was as weak as a kitten and just as useless.

The witch released the hand but not before she made eye contact and she was barely able to keep her shock to herself when she saw that the prisoner had no eyes just two empty sockets, still she stumbled back a couple of feet as Kelly laughed and laughed.

"Hahahahahaahhahahahahahahahh hahahah"

###########################################

ch.23

###################################

…..Suddenly she was silently screaming with her mouth wide open and her eyes slammed closed of their own accord.

She was transported into the shadow realm; everything looked the same only that it looked like night without the moon or stars. Every where she looked it was the same. She walked to the edge of the clearing and she found she could go no farther. She turned back and walked back to the cave entrance to try and get inside, but she couldn't go inside. She was starting to get a bad feeling when she saw a pin point of blue light come thru the forest and stop to hover in front of her.

She wasn't frightened of it, she was curious. She brought her finger up to poke at it. That was when the blue light ran up her finger over her hand up her arm and engulfed her. She felt loved and safe. The blue light disappeared and in its place was Queen Paula and she was hugging her. She took a step back and held Spencer at arm length and then embraced her once again.

Queen Paula leaned forward and whispered something into Spencer's ear then kissed her on the head.

The next thing she knew she was standing in the clearing in front of the cave, by herself. She looked around and noticed that the spell on the cave was released. She chanted a little spell to see if the runes were still present on the trunk of the tree. She stepped forward and ran her hand over the base of the tree, the runes were gone._ 'Not good.'_ She said to herself. _'I need to replace the veil of secrecy.'_

_#########################################################_

"Did it work?" asked Kelly

"I'm not sure; it looked like it did, but than she stepped out of it." The witch said.

"Stepped out of it?" questioned Kelly "What do you mean stepped out of it?" she asked as she snapped away from the scribing bowl and turned towards the witch.

"I mean one minute she was in our clutches and the next she stepped out of it."

"Is there anything you would like before I end your miserable life?" Kelly said as she advanced on the witch.

The witch backed up quickly until her back hit the wall and she came to a complete stop. She put her hand to the back of her hand and a came forward with blood. She Hurriedly replied "I know where she's at." Then she kneeled on the floor and protected her belly as she braced for impact.

She closed her eyes for what felt like an eternity when she felt a hand on her arm raising her up off the floor. Kelly stooped to her eye level and had a smile on her face as she said in a sing song voice. "Well why didn't you say so?" as she helped the witch back to the scribing bowl.

"Do you need more blood? Anything, anything at all let me know. Do you need anything more of the prisoner?" She asked as she kicked out at the said prisoner.

The prisoner tried to scoot out of the way but she was to weak and she got a glancing blow from Kelly's boot, which sent her back to the ground in a heap.

"Yes that might be a good idea." The witch said as she took the knife and turned her back on Kelly then knelt in front of the prisoner and grabbed her hand then sliced it with then knife. She gathered the blood in the bowl then she pressed something in the prisoners hand, stood up and turned back to Kelly with a little sway to her hips and dumped the blood in the scribing bowl.

"I got to say I like a woman who can stomach blood." Kelly said as she slapped the witch on the butt and squeezed. "What's your name witch and who's the bastard who's seed you carry?"

"My name is Chelsea, mistress." Chelsea said as she turned away from Kelly to hide the tear that tried to make its way down her cheek.

The prisoner's ears perked up at the witch's name and she held on tighter to what was shoved into her hand. She could feel that it felt like a charm on a necklace, she shoved it down what was left of the hem of her pants as quickly as she could.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked as she shoved the prisoner over again with the tip of her boot.

"NNNNN N Nothing."

"Nothing, what?" Kelly asked.

The prisoner shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "N N N nothing."

Which just infuriated Kelly that much more. She snatched the knife off the pedestal and grabbed the prisoner by the hair and started to slice it across her neck.

Chelsea stepped forward and placed her hand on Kelly's wrist and stopped her. "Mistress." She said as she bowed her head. "I may need her yet again, if you wish to gain control of the Princess." She took a step back and kept her face pointed to the ground all the while protecting her protruding stomach.

Kelly glanced at her and lowered the knife but not before she drew some blood and licked the knife. Then she slammed her knee into the prisoner's face and she let go and walked over to Chelsea and placed her hand on the back of her neck and forced her head forward and smashed their lips together, before she backed up she nipped her lower lip and drew some blood. "Sweet and sexy," she said as she licked her lips and went in for another kiss, "how I so like that." As she sneered at her and squeezed her bottom once again.

Chelsea bared it gritting her teeth and biting her tongue; she took a step back and turned away from Kelly and discreetly wiped her mouth on her sleeve and spit on the ground. She walked back over to the bowl and caste a spell as she leaned over it and spit in the bowl.

Spencer came back in view as she was chanting in front of the cave. Kelly rushed over to the bowl and she strained to hear what she was chanting, "Quickly, she's trying to put up a spell, can you pin point where she's at and take her powers?" she asked as she turned towards Chelsea.

"I can try mistress, but the greater the distance the less likely the spell will work." She stated as she caste another spell that was all smoke and no bite so to speak.

She wasn't here to help Kelly she was here to help her mate and pack. She just prayed that the charm that she gave the prisoner helped her in some way so that she could take her rightful place and take back the kingdom and get rid of Kelly and her Master.

Kelly turned to the guard and yelled at him to take the prison back to her cell. She walked over to the prisoner as the guard hauled her back to her feet and held her up. She had her head down. Kelly reached over and grabbed her face and squeezed until she could see that she flinched, "Not much longer now. You will hear her scream and my master will drain every drop of blood from her body, but not before I have some fun and if your good I might have you there so that she can see you one last time." She stated as she released her hold. "Then the Master, will be in complete control of the Fae Realm as well as the Human Realm."

####################################################

The prisoner couldn't believe what she was hearing Spencer was alive and she was now here, after all this time she felt a kernel of hope blossom in her chest as she was shoved in her cell and she stumbled until she fell to her knees, she crawled across the floor until she felt the hay that she used for her bed and scooted her back against the wall, and smiled to herself.

################################

ch.24

The prisoner was still smiling to herself when a thought hit her, what would Spencer think of the way she looked know? Would she still want to be with her? Or would she run as fast as she could in the opposite direction?

Those thoughts along with others wiped the smile off of her face in a hurry. Could she still fight for what was…no what is hers? Could she again win Spencer's love? Or would she have to spend the rest of her life alone and in this dark place with no one to love or no one to love her in return?

"No…" she shook her head and said it louder **"NO**..." She wouldn't think like that, Spencer loved her for her…. but then again she was Fae and they put a lot of stock into what a person looks like, after all they are a vain race.

Would she chose to be free and move from one relationship into another or would she choose to stay with a shell of the person she fell in love with?

The prisoner brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her brow.

'_How much longer do I have to wait here?'_ she mumbled to her self.

"**Aaaaaaaaaa"** she screamed as she tried to straighten her leg out. It was a gift from Kelly when she first arrived here and one that she would happily pay back at her earliest convenience.

'_How much more do I have to suffer?' _ She mumbled as she ran her hand over her protruding ribs as her stomach growled out in protest to not being fed yet again.

She didn't know how long she had been here or how long she would continue to be here but just the thought that Spencer was now here let her believe that her torment was almost over one way or another. She knew she would never be the Were, that she use to be, but maybe just maybe not all was lost….all she had to do was bide her time and hopefully she would be able to get away.

'_Ya, right."_ She thought. '_I'm not that lucky, but maybe just maybe….' _She continued _'….with a little help….'_ Her thought drifted off as she continued to rub the pendant that Chelsea had shoved in her hand.

###############################################

Spencer finished the spell of secrecy and walked back to the base of the tree and rubbed her hand over the surface where the runes were suppose to be located and recited the spell once again. She smiled to her self when the runes reappeared and walked back into the cave. As she was entering she got a strong flash of pain in her head that caused her to stumble and then she went to her knees bracing one hand against the wall and the other holding her head. She was dizzy and she couldn't seem to get her balance to get back up when images started playing in her head. They were moving so fast that she couldn't make out one from the other, other than Ashley seemed to be the main character in them.

She tried once again to get up when she crashed to the floor with a whoosh of air being pushed from her lungs and her head hitting the floor of the cave which caused a sob to be released at the same time.

############################################

Ashley's head swiveled towards the entrance at the sound that came from that direction, she and Glen took off down the darkened tunnel towards the sound and they saw Spencer trying to get up, but she was having trouble.

Ashley's nose flared as she picked up a coppery scent in the air and her eyes turned red as Spencer looked towards them and she noticed blood dripping down her face and pooling on the floor.

Glen rushed over to Spencer, "Missy Spencer ares yous okays?" he asked as he slipped in her blood and grabbed a hold of her to keep his balance; before she could answer he was ripped away from her.

"**She's mine."** Spittle flew in his face as Ashley continued to growl at him. He was shook like a rag doll and then brought back up to Ashley's face** "Do…."** growl **"not"** snap **"touch…." **Shake **"her!"**

It was to much for Spencer to handle she couldn't let Glen get throttled to death just because Ashley had a problem with sharing, she dragged herself over to them and placed her hand on Ashley's leg and pulled herself up and turned Ashley's head to face her.

"Ashley," she said. "Let him down…Please?" she asked as she stumbled back as Ashley stiffened then shook her off.

Ashley threw Glen against the nearest wall then she turned and crouched close to the ground and crept closer to Spencer all while growling deep in her chest.

"A..Ashley" Spencer tried to get her to snap out of what ever trance she was in as she backed up to the cave wall with Ashley creeping closer and closer to her. Ashley started to shake and tremble and her eyes started to glow an eerie red.

Glen stood up and brushed himself off as he looked towards Ashley and noticed that she had Spencer cornered. He ran towards her and kicked out and hit her ankle. Ashley stopped and whirled around on him and smacked him away like a bug. She turned back to Spencer and started shaking even more. Glen got back up again and ran circles around her as she continued trying to hit him.

"Runs, Mis…." he tried to yell but before he could finish Ashley jumped on top of him and stomped him into the ground.

Spencer looked back as she was trying to get away and she noticed that Ashley seemed to becoming apart at the seams. One instance she was Ashley the next she was a large russet wolf that looked like she was on the hunt. She had her nose to the ground when her head whipped up in the direction of Spencer.

Spencer froze in her tracks and leaned up against the wall for support. She didn't seem to have the strength to get away and she was still dizzy and she knew that she couldn't out run the wolf._ 'Maybe if I remain still she will see that I'm not a threat to her.'_ She thought as she remained completely still as the wolf seemed to dig in her heels as her hackles continued to rise as it moved forward.

With each step the wolf tore into the ground with its mighty paws. It smashed small stones into dust and created little dust clouds. It came to a stop in front of Spencer and continued to growl deep in its chest. It snarled and showed all its teeth as it brought its giant head right up to Spencer's face.

Spencer closed her eyes tight as the wolf let out a big breath right in her face and her hair blew around her face. She pressed her head up against the wall when she felt the muzzle of the wolf nuzzle into her neck. In the next instance the wolf was licking the side of her face seemingly to clean the blood off of her.

Spencer opened one eye and strained to look at the wolf in the eye.

Ashley looked up at the same time that Spencer opened her eye and then she nudged her and let out another breath as she lowered her head and nudged her hand with her head.

Spencer turned and opened her other eye and then she rubbed the top of Ashley's head. Ashley started to make a rumbling noise in her chest again only this time it was more of a purring sound.

Spencer started to walk around Ashley when she almost lost her balance; Ashley seemed to sense this as she got right up next to her so that she could lean against her. Spencer wrapped her hand around Ashley's mane and twisted her hand in it so that she wouldn't fall, and walked towards where she last saw Glen.

When she got to the spot she went to her knees and swooshed the dirt around looking for him. She started to get agitated when she couldn't find him and she started moving the dirt around more quickly. Ashley put her muzzle down to the ground and started whining as she moved the dirt around as well.

She raised her muzzle up from the ground and took a big whiff and started to move towards the inner cavern when something blurred coming right at her. She tried to jump out of the way but didn't move fast enough as her feet were caught on whatever it was and she crashed to the floor on her side as the blur continued to move around just out of sight.

"How's you likes them doggies?" Glen asked as he came to a stop on top of a hog tied Ashley. He looked towards Spencer then raced over to her side. "You's alright Missy Spencer?" he asked.

Ashley crossed her eyes to see what had just happened and when she saw Glen she yipped and barked at him but he just ignored her.

Glen rushed up Spencer's leg and hugged her as tight as he could then he kissed her cheek. He started spitting and wiping his tongue off and said "Yuck doggie's drool" as he made a face as he continued to wipe his tongue.

Spencer started giggling, even Ashley looked like she was trying not to laugh and then she lost the battle and laughed through her muzzle.

Glen just crossed his arms, "Whats sos funny?" he asked as he stomped his foot on the ground and stuck out his bottom lip out which only caused Spencer to laugh that much more.

#########################################

ch.25

(Ashley's in her cell thinking and trying to remember anything from her previous life.)

Let's just say that the one instance that I remembered clear as day was the last day _that_ I ever saw Spencer. She was killed trying to save me… '_No….no that's not right.'_ She said to herself as she shook her head seemingly trying to clear it of cobwebs. _'That's the other Ashley's memories, not mine…' _she shook her head once again as she rubbed the back of her neck;_ '…the last time I saw my Spencer my m m mate…'_ she stumbled over the word,_ '… was when she was taken from me by that conniving bitch face Kelly and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about,'_ she snarled in her head_ '…she had cast some sort of spell over me and I was frozen in place, when…I' _sniff _'… I saw her carry Spencer through a rift of some kind.'_

Then she got a far away look on her face as she remembered earlier in the day when she had made love to Spencer in the shower and how they had ended up back on the bed and then Spencer had made love to her, but that was before she was taken away and everything always came back to her being torn away from her. Ashley slammed her elbows against the wall behind her repeatedly, until she just slumped forward and started shaking and if she could have she would have had huge cow tears streaming down her face but instead she just hugged her self and rocked back and fourth as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

She was having a pity party for one… '_And if anyone I ever knew saw me, I would_ _lose my place as Beta in the pack_…_but damn it' _she thought_ 'I have been through a lot and I should be able to release some pent up steam if I want to.'_ She said to her self as she straitened back up and rubbed her face. _'I wonder if they even still think about me.' _She was starting to get drug back down into a pit of despair and she didn't think she could make it back out a second time_. _With her resolve in place she straitenedup once again_. 'Okay enough of that. No more feeling sorry for myself.'_

##################################

Let me take the time to tell you a little bit about the other Ashley, the ones who's body I know inhabit. She gave up, yes essentially it's me and we all know that I don't give up with out of fight, and that has definitely gotten me in a lot of trouble but you have to remember that she saw the love of her life killed in front of her. That was when she decided there was nothing else to live for.

Then I enter into the picture and she thinks I'm a figment of her imagination. You see she's been here for some time before I even got here. Not that I'm saying that's a reason, because I'm not, but I can see where she's coming from. I tried to remind her that there's always revenge but she said she would have nothing of it seeing as she's been down that road before, and that was how she got here.

I asked her what she meant by that but she kind of shrugged and curled into herself as she went to the furthest corner of her mind, or my mind now, to hide; but before she completely closed me out I got a glimpse of what she was talking about and let me tell you it wasn't pretty.

It seems as Spencer died trying to protect her from her Uncle, but she also was trying to protect her from herself as well. You see she had gone mad with grief over losing her family to Author. His killing spree in the Mortal Realm included taking out her family as well as a large majority of Others, and Ashley had went berserk with rage, and if Spencer hadn't of stepped in when she did she would have been lost to all that rage, but that one selfless act of love from Spencer brought her back. Now she sits here and grieves for all she lost and refuses to give in to all that hate.

So basically she's useless and as you see I have to fight her every step of the way, of course most of the time she doesn't even remember me being in here with her she's so lost in her own world. So it's easier when she shoves herself in her own little world and gives me free reign so to speak.

I have been here for a long fucking time and I was just about ready to join her in that dark corner of our mind when I found out that Spencer was here. My heart jumped and I wanted to shout at the top of my voice that she was here for me.

My inner beast has been quiet for way to long but even it felt like it shook a little almost like it was waking from a long slumber. I know that's not true but I like to think that it's still there, looking out wondering why it can't get free. I haven't been able to transform since I've been here, and for a Were that's a torture in itself. I still have the senses like smell and hearing, but I don't have the strength or speed.

I can't even begin to understand the logistics of what was done to me. All I can say is that it was dark magic. To separate a Were from its human is like a death sentence to any living thing that gets in its way. The human part is what keeps the beast in check and without that you are left with a very lethal animal that only knows one thing it needs to kill to survive.

As Were, we have to fight our natural instincts, it's a constant battle do we let the animal in side of us take control or do we. Yes it becomes a seamless transition after awhile but in the beginning you are constantly fighting with your inner beast. I can only hope my beast hasn't caused panic among the masses and that someone has stopped it, even if that someone turns out to be Kelly; all though I wouldn't mind if it gutted her in the process.

Ashley leaned back against the wall and brought her had up to rub across her face, she winced as she came into contact of what was left of her eyes. It was an old wound that had transpired early on in her incarceration here in this wonderful Fae resort. She had refused to lower her eyes when Kelly had stopped in front of her cell. Kelly demanded that she lower her eyes and show proper respect due to her betters.

"_I'll remember that when I see someone of that stature walk by."_ I snapped at her.

I was pretty cocky then, but I wasn't up to my regular strength and I really haven't been since I got here. I mean would you be, if you had someone in your head telling you that you dreamed up this whole scenario to make your life more bearable? Not only that but the voice in my head was yelling at me that I was a fool for trying to get a rise out of Kelly.

Instead I ignored that voice and demanded to know where Spencer was at.

Kelly smirked as she looked at me. _"Are you that addled that you can't remember what happened to your one and only mate?_' she said as she slipped her hand in her pants_. ' Or do you mean what I did with the body?"_ Kelly tilted her head as she came closer to the bars and removed her hand from her pants and brought it forward towards my face, I stepped away from the bars as she then brought her finger to her mouth and sucked on it, and then she wrapped her hands around the bars_. "Cause I got to tell you there's nothing like the smell of a decomposing body in the morning."_ She had this crazy gleam in her eyes as she continued on._ "You see I put her on display in the throne room for everyone to see as well as…smell."_ She cackled. _"Maybe taste as well…but I'll never tell."_ She said as she smirked at me.

I jumped at the bars but in my weakened state I was too slow, instead of getting her I slammed into the bars and landed in a heap on the floor of my cell. I glared up at her but she was no longer standing in front of the bars… as a matter of fact she was no where to be seen. I slumped my shoulders and let down my guard, which in my state was a huge mistake.

Kelly came back with a couple of guards. They jerked the cell door opened, and then followed her in. Before I could move she grabbed me by my hair and jerked my head back so that I was looking at her above me, then she slammed my head forward into the bars again and again. Then she brought my head back again as far back as it would go then she placed her knee into the middle of my back to hold me in a bowed position as the guards came forward. They handed her a hot iron.

"_Now maybe you will learn a little respect." _She said

The last thing I saw was the crazy gleam in Kelly's eyes and the foam that had formed in the corner of her mouth as she brought the poker to my face. I tried to get away but it didn't do any good as the guards each grabbed an arm and a leg and held me in place. I screamed in agony as she continued to laugh over and over again.

As she departed my cell she shattered my knee with a well placed kick and left me there for a long time with out any food or water. I almost gave up then, but I kept remembering Spencer and that I couldn't leave her here alone to defeat Kelly and her uncle.

Did I mention that he comes around every couple of weeks to bleed me? He says it's because he needs the fresh blood, fresh royal blood. I told him that I didn't have royal blood, but he just laughed as he explained to me.

You see it turns out that the other me married the Princess after we first met and Author started all this taking over Fae two years after that. He had Paula killed before he came to the mortal realm, and he replaced her with Kelly who was under a glamour to appear as Paula here in the Fae realm. Spencer found out and she came back here and claimed the throne before she went back to defeat her uncle.

Since we/they, were married at the time she became Queen that made her a high royal and it also made me/her a high royal by extension. What I/she didn't know was that it changed my genetic make up to part Fae. What part you ask? Nothing extreme just my/her blood. I/she didn't really know that, and I suppose Spencer didn't know either seeing as she didn't tell the other me about it.

It's so confusing when I tried to think about it, that it makes my brain hurt.

####################################

Now we're back to Kelly and she feels she has a score to settle with Spencer, but at the same time in some crazy way she thinks she's also in love with her, and that Spencer married beneath her self with me. She thinks Spencer will come into her right mind and help her to kill me. She says this is why she is keeping me alive, not because of Author but because she wants to be there in person when that happens. She wants to see my blood stain the floor and bathe in it. She says it will be like a baptism for Spencer. One that she will wait for as long as it takes.

That's where her traveling to my universe for lack of a better word came into effect. She figured if she could get to Spencer before she married me then she could persuade her that she was a better choice for her than I was.

As you can see it didn't work out that way. Author didn't wait the two years to try to attack the Fae realm. He decided to start with the mortal realm first, and Spencer was strong enough to kill him in our universe as where in this universe she wasn't.

The other me brought her pack here to kill Kelly, but when she got here she couldn't go down that road again not after the sacrifice her Spencer had done for her. She was captured shortly after getting here, and she was betrayed by one of her close friends' one of her close child hood friends. Carmen.

Carmen, I still couldn't believe it. The Carmen in my universe had a huge crush on me and I didn't believe that she would ever betray me. I can't help to think that something must have happened for her to do something like that, but what? I don't know.

Kelly has a blood lust that can't be quenched. She comes every so often and leads me out of my cell to some room and straps me on a cross of some sort and ties me in place. She strips me to my waist and then she proceeds to whip me. She only stops long enough to get the guards to turn me over and tie me back in place and then she continues to whip me some more. When she is done with that little bit of fun she walks forward and runs the end of the whip between my legs to see if she can get a response out of me. When she doesn't she steps back and starts all over again.

I am sure that my back and front looks like shredded hamburger after all this time, but I think it kind of turns her on. Seeing as she can't seem to keep her hands from running all over my chest and back, smearing the blood all around. Then I hear her moan deep in her chest like she's getting off on it. It repulses me to think that she gets off on it but I have become so use to it that it doesn't even faze me anymore.

What does faze me is when she's done with me she brings in a slave or slaves as the case may be sometimes and she continues to have fun with them until I hear them screaming and begging for her to kill them to end the torment that their in. This may go all night until finally it becomes silent and all I hear is a gurgling sound or slurping sound or a bubbling sound. I don't really know how to describe the sound as seeing it's different each and every time. She kills them and then she'll take me off the cross and drag me over to what I assume is the bed and throw me on top of it with all the blood and dare me to get up until she is finished playing. That's when I feel her drag her knife up and down my body, I can only assume to mark me in some way. By this time I am so weak that all I can do is lay there waiting for what ever it is that she has planned to do. Usually it's more pain and violence until finally 9 out of 10 times she'll grab me by may hair and drag me back to my cell and then she'll continue beating me while screaming at me that it's all my fault that she's the way that she is. If I wasn't around then Spencer would be with her and not me. That she would be loved by all of Fae, if it wasn't for me. I guess she would be living the fairy tale life, no pun intended. Needless to say she does this until I pass out.

Let me make one thing perfectly clear, she never brought herself to rape me. I don't think she ever could. One such time after she was done with me one of her guards got a little excited lets say, while returning me to my cell. He started groping me, she caught him and lets just say I never heard from him again.

After one such session I was just about ready to give up when I was drug out of my cell once again and dragged to another area of the dungeon and I found out that Spencer was here and alive and that Kelly had a witch here to find her, not only a witch, but Chelsea, and she gave me some kind of an amulet.

I now had that amulet in my hand rubbing it with my thumb, it was important, but what did it do? It was useless to me at the moment but Chelsea gave it to me for some reason and for that I needed to keep it hidden from the guards as well as Kelly.

Outside my cell I heard someone coming down the corridor so I hid the amulet in the hem of my jeans or at least what was left of my jeans.

"Here doggie doggie." Was called from further down the corridor by none other then Kelly.

I tilted my head to the side as I heard the cell door being jerked open. "Come on puppy don't you want to play." She giggled out. I ignored her and turned my back to her. I was paid back with my head being slammed into the stone wall.

I tasted a coppery taste in my mouth and I gathered it up and listened to where the movement was in my cell and I spit it at who ever it was that was the closes to me.

"You Bitch." was yelled as my head was slammed once again into the wall. As I tried to straighten back up I was kicked in the stomach and all the air left my lungs as I slumped to the floor trying to catch my breath.

Kelly stormed out of my cell and snarled to the guards that had come with her. "Grab that beast and bring it with you."

They each grabbed a leg a proceeded to drag me out of the dungeon with my head hitting the floor as they continued up the stairs out into the open. I could tell it was outside because I took a deep breath after I was thrown into an open cage. I could smell dampness in the air almost like just at the beginning of autumn it smelled of musty leaves and fresh air. I could hear the leaves in the trees being rustled due to the wind and of course there were other smells that came wafting by, that weren't so fresh such as decay and death.

I was outside after all this time; I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin and turned my face to the sun as my nose flared trying to take in all the different smells as well as my ears trying to take in all the different noises.

"Better enjoy it while you can beast, seeing as it will be the last time you ever see…..well I guess seeing is not the right word." Kelly said as she cackled once again. "The outside again." She started laughing again it was a sickening sound that turned my stomach.

'_Where are we going?'_ was the last thought I had as the wagon took off.

################################

ch.26

I woke up in a cage setting outside a ring of a fire, I could tell because of the heat and the crackling sounds. I wiped my face with my hand and it came away sticky, so I stuck it up to my nose and I smelled a copper scent.

"_What happened?"_ I asked myself.

"Look the dogs awake."

I crouched in a defensive position, but I didn't hear anything else for awhile.

I let my guard down even though I knew that I shouldn't, that was when they struck. I was stabbed in the side with something which brought me to my knees. The next thing I felt was someone grabbing my hair and forcing me towards the bars of my cage, as someone else grabbed my legs.

##############################################

My love was in pain and she needed me to be strong for her. Queen Paula said that it would take all of my strength as well as the strength of our friends to put every thing right in the Fae Realm.

First thing first, I guess I need to try and find Aiden and the pack and see if they would be willing to help. Maybe they can even tell me if Kelly has weaknesses.

One thing for sure I need to get in the castle and take a look around. Maybe if I'm lucky I may find some things that will help us in our quest to be rid of Kelly and put someone in charge here who knows what to do. Maybe even get rid of Author while I'm at it.

I had a plan I just needed a way to carry it out and what better way then to use a little devil which I just so happened to have on my side.

"Glen." I called to him he just ignored me as Ashley continued to rub up against me as she was still sleeping.

"Glen." I said a little louder, still he ignored me but now he had his back to me as well.

"**GLEN!" **I yelled.

"Just keeps your shirt on Missy Spencer." He said as he turned around to face me. He noticed that my face was red but he ignored me as he walked over to me and Ashley with his hand behind his back.

Ashley awoke and at first she paid him no mind until he got about five feet away then her hackles went up and she rumbled low in her chest. It wasn't a ferocious rumble but more of a don't mess with me I'm sleeping rumble.

All of sudden he brought his hand from out behind his back and he started waving a stick around. "Come on puppies come on girl gets it." He said as he threw the stick on the other side of the room.

I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't of seen it with my own eyes. Ashley tore off of me and took off after that stick like it was a prize above all prizes. Her tail was even wagging.

"Runs Missy Spencer runs." He said as he got in between me and Ashley.

"Glen." I said as he turned around and pushed against my ankle

"Runs Missy Spencer, before she gets yous again" he said with his hand on his hips. "Whats you lose feelings in yous legs." He said.

"Glen." I bent down and lifted him up in my hand. "Glen, she didn't have me trapped she was just lying on top of me."

"But, but I saws her she wouldn't lets you up."

"It's not what you thought, she was just sleeping."

He decided he had enough of standing up so he sat Indian style in my palm with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Wells whats we going to do with hers now that she's a big dog again?" He asked.

At that moment Ashley walked over and took a head to toe swipe at Glen with her tongue.

"Gross gross doggies drool." He screamed as he jumped up and stomped his foot as he got out of my hand and took of towards the bathing area grumbling the whole time. "I's only gots one more clean outfits that still fits."

I looked towards Ashley and noticed that she had a twinkle in her eye. She came closer to me as I backed up.

"Now Ashley you know that I love you, but don't you dare get your doggie drool on me." I said as I continued to back up. I hit the wall and Ashley brought her nose right up to mine then she swiped her tongue all up my face on one side and down on the other.

I took my hand and tried to wipe it off as I stomped over to the bathing area. When I got there I kicked Glen out and tried to slam the door which doesn't work if it's a curtain. So I did the next best thing I picked up a rock and threw it across the den. It made a very satisfying sound when it hit the wall and fell to the floor. I looked back to Glen and Ashley and they both looked away quickly trying to ignore me. I glared at them as I shut the curtain. As soon as the curtain was shut I heard Glen letting out a huge guffaw as well as Ashley. I heard a thump as I peeked out of the curtain and saw Ashley was on the floor on her back trying to catch her breath and Glen was right there beside her. I tried to fight the smile that came to my face at seeing that, maybe just maybe not all was lost.

##############################

ch.27

Ashley was restrained up against the bars of her cage by the guards when Kelly came stomping threw camp.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked as she drew close to the first guard.

"Nothing to worry your self over." He sneered out with out even looking at her.

"This thing is always my business." She said as she gestured towards Ashley, then she turned on the guard and grabbed him by the arm and turned him around to face her. "Now I'll ask you again what the meaning of this is?" she sneered back at him.

He dropped to his knees when he saw who it was and the other guards released Ashley and dropped to their knees as well.

"N N Nothing, ma'am. We were just having a little fun with the dog." He replied as he looked up to Kelly with pleading eyes. "Please ma'am we didn't mean any h h harm." He stuttered out.

"Did I not tell every one that this particular dog was mine and mine alone to have fun with?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes and took out her knife and cleaned her nails with it while waiting for the guard to answer her question.

"Y yyy yes ma'am, you did but I figure…" gurgle…..spurt….gurgle was all that was heard as his body hit the ground.

"Well what's your excuse?" she asked as she turned onto the next guard.

"I was following orders ma'am…" he said as he stood to attention in front of her.

"Whose orders soldier?" she asked.

"His ma'am." He stated as he addressed the soldier still on his knees in front of Kelly.

Kelly took the third soldiers head and slung it back as she drug the knife across his throat nice and slow. Then she looked up to the younger soldier.

"Well it looks like you've been promoted boy." She said as she stepped away from both of the bodies. "Now clean this mess up." She said as she walked to the cage Ashley was in, "and one more thing."

The soldier snapped to attention as Kelly whirled on him again. "Yes ma'am."

"Don't let me down."

"No Ma'am….I mean yes ma'am." He got out as he swallowed nervously.

Kelly walked right up to him and stared up into his face. "Soldier what's your name?" she asked.

"Aiden, ma'am." He stated as sweat started to break out across his forehead.

"Your job is to watch the beast and make sure no one…..and I mean no one is to mess with it."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

"Good and if you do a good job there might be some kind of award in it for you." She said as she looked him up and down and then licked her lips. "Do I make myself clear?"

Kelly noticed the soldier shivered with anticipation and she smiled back at him as she walked away with a sway to her step.

#####################################

Aiden couldn't believe his luck he had infiltrated Kelly's camp and been promoted as her personal soldier at the same time.

Queen Paula had come to him in a dream and asked for help. He agreed right away, for his own personal reasons.

One…bring down the bitch that killed his cousin.

Two…reunite his pack.

Three…just to make him happy.

Now he just had to figure out what to do with the poor individual in the cage.

He walked up to the cage and looked in on the person curled up in the corner. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman he was just told to grab it and hold on, so he did.

He shook his head as he heard a whimper from the corner. "Don't worry I won't let any thing more happen to you as long as I'm alive." He said as he turned his back on the cage and looked out towards camp and saw Kelly walking away and he shivered again with revulsion to what she had proposed to him. That was when he noticed some of the guys giving him a sympathetic look. He mumbled something to himself, but he didn't think it was listening to him as it just curled up into a tighter ball.

He needed to come up with a plan, because right now he was just winging it so to speak. He had Chelsea giving Kelly some information on the girl that ended up in their camp.

He didn't feel bad about it because he didn't really believe that she was Spencer, he just thought she was some crazy girl that looked a lot like her and that figured she could get something out of them if she pretended to be Spencer. This in itself turned out to be a mistake. All it did was make everyone else mad at her. He didn't want her to get hurt, but if she turned out to be on Kelly's side then he couldn't help her.

He hadn't had a chance to talk to Chelsea to see how things were going with her, or to find out what she had found out about that girl, but he assumed everything was okay as she hadn't tried to get in touch with him as of yet.

Right now he wanted answers more then anything and he wanted to know who that wolf was that was with her. It looked familiar. Almost like he should have known who it was. Carmen said it was an Alpha, but that was impossible. Kelly had destroyed all the Alpha's, and promised that we would be the last of our kind.

He just hoped that Kelly would buy the act that he and Chelsea was putting on to get her to trust them. If he could have done it by himself he would of. He felt bad about bringing Chelsea along with him but she jumped at the chance to get even with Kelly for killing Sean.

Sean another tragedy hanging over his head. If only he could take care of everything by his self. No one would be hurt. Well no one but himself. He could have lived with that, but now he had people depending on him including Sean's unborn child. He smiled as he thought about a new generation running around under foot no matter what Kelly had said she did. He just hoped they were around to see it.

He really needed to get Chelsea back to camp. Get her as far away from Kelly as possible. He needed to stop thinking about revenge and move on with his life, but he couldn't not as long as that bitch was breathing and causing problems for other people or Fae or Others.

He couldn't live with himself if something happened to his family. Even though there wasn't much left of it. It was still up to him to protect them and keep them safe.

He just wished Ashley was here to talk some since into him. Help in some small way. He glanced back at the individual in the corner of the cage and he felt pity for them. "I promise even if I have to kill you my self no harm shall come to you." He said a little louder so that the individual could hear him.

The person if you could call it that whimpered a little louder and hugged the bars a little tighter, almost like it understood him. It didn't talk, all it did was grunt. Aiden couldn't figure out why. Not until he got a glance at it's mangled face. It didn't have eyes all it had was seared flesh over the top half of its face. Its mouth looked like it had been split from one side to the other with a dull knife. It looked like it had a permanent demented smile on its face and it was still kind of fresh looking as it was oozing blood and pus.

He took in a shocked breath and nearly gagged right there on the spot as it was he had to swallow a couple of times to get his breakfast to stay down. Even as bad as the individual was he still felt a connection to it, there was something about it that caused his heart to go out to it, almost like he new who it was. But no individual deserved this treatment and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Ashley would know what to do, but I will try my best not to let anything happen to you even if I have to put you out of your misery I will. I vow right here before you that I won't let anything else happen to you." All he felt was pity when the individual tried to scoot across the cage towards him but lost the battle as its head it the floor of the cage and it seemed to be trying to catch its breath as it was gasping on the floor.

#################################################

Ashley didn't know what was going on. One moment she was grabbed and held against the bars the next she was on her knees in the cage scrambling to get away from the hands that held her.

Then she heard it, it was Kelly and she wasn't happy as a matter of fact she was down right scary as she heard her talking to one of the men that had her held against the bars his voice kind of sounded familiar but when Kelly asked him his name and he replied Aiden all the breath left my body, I couldn't believe it. Maybe now she could catch a break and be safe for awhile, then he went and said that he wouldn't let Kelly down. I tried to get as far away as possible.

All was quiet for awhile until she heard shuffling at the bars again then she heard him say that he wouldn't let anything happen to her that he would keep her safe she wanted to let him know that she appreciated the sentiment and that she was right here in front of him, but not even half way there all her strength left her and she collapsed of the floor of the cage trying to catch her breath.

This wasn't good she knew for awhile that she had been running a fever from the infection she had on her face. Her face was spliced open with a knife the night that Kelly had dragged her to her room. Not only was her face split in half, but half her tongue was removed in the process. She could still feel it like it was still there, but she could no longer reply to anyone in a language that they would understand. She just grunted and shook her head a lot.

She needed to get out of here as soon as possible. She couldn't take it much longer. She just had one wish to be able to be near Spencer one more time before she died, that wasn't too much to ask for was it? Just a second to be engulfed in her arms and surrounded by her love then she could die.

One way or another she needed this to end.

######################################

ch.28

Ashley could feel something different in the air it made the hair on her arms stand at attention. Something was coming she just hoped that she survived it.

############################################

Spencer decided to send Ashley out on a reconnaissance mission. She wanted her to find the other pack so that she could get them to help out with the Kelly situation.

It is now a couple of hours later and Spencer's in the den when she hears a commotion outside. She walks to the entrance and looks out knowing that she can't be seen.

"I'm telling you she's here." Said a woman with her back to Spencer, but she would know that voice anywhere, it was Chelsea.

"I don't see anything, and when I don't see anything….." sneered the other voice out of sight of Spencer.

'_That's Kelly…' _thought Spencer. _'I wonder how she found me.'_

"I'm sorry your highness but I can only lead you where I was led by the potion." Chelsea said as she kneeled on the ground in front of Kelly. That was when Kelly back handed her and she fell to the ground and rolled in a ball to protect her belly.

"Well maybe you need to redo the potion." Kelly said in a calm voice while she looked around the clearing. She stopped and stared at the base of the tree while she moved off to the side still staring at the base of the tree.

'_She can see me.' _Thought Spencer as she took a step back. _'Don't be foolish, you made sure the wards where in place your self.' _She turned abruptly when she heard someone come up behind her, it was Glen. She turned around and motioned for him to slow down and be quiet. Then she turned back to the opening to see that Kelly and Chelsea had left the clearing. She looked around and that was when she noticed the smoke drifting from the east.

'_I need to see what is going on…'_

"Missy Spencer" Glen whispered.

She gestured for him to follow her into the den and then she turned to face him.

"I need to get out there and see what's going on." She said as she started walking in circles.

"Missy Spencer…" Glen tried to get her attention.

She didn't hear him she was thinking of what spell she could use, she turned to the fire and saw her pot hanging on the side. She walked towards it to see if maybe she could do something with it.

"**MISSY SPENCER!" **Glen said a little louder.

"What Glen?" snapped Spencer, "I don't have time for this, I need to see what I can come up with to see what's out there." She said as she dismissed him once again. "Water I need some water…" Spencer mumbled to her self. "…of course we didn't get any last night and now we can't go out to get some."

Glen just shook his head as he went back into the sleeping area and disappeared behind the curtain.

A few minutes later…..

"Where did that little imp go.." Spencer mumbled as she looked around for him.

She was just about to get mad when Glen came off around the curtain carrying a small bucket of water and stopped in front of her.

"Where did you get that?" Spencer asked as she pointed at the bucket Glen was carrying above his head.

"I's wents and gots its from the streams, Missy Spencer." He replied.

"How did you do that?" she asked as she arched and eyebrow at him.

"Throughs the back entrances." He replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Back entrance, what back entrance?" she asked him with pointed look.

"The one doggies made so that wes could runs if someone was trying to gets in heres and wes could escapes." He replied like it was no big deal.

"Where does it lead?" she asked.

"To thes stream."

"Can I get through it?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and then replied. "It's would be easiers if you was my size."

"Show me." She demanded.

He went into the resting area under the cot against the wall and removed a large size rock or small boulder from in front of a foot wide hole in the wall.

'_That will be a tight fit.' _she thought to herself as she got to her knees and peered into the dark hole.

##########################################

Kelly was standing by the fire that the witch Chelsea was working by.

"Have you figured out what went wrong witch?" Kelly barked out.

"No, your highness." Chelsea said as she bowed her head.

Then Kelly felt a shift in the air and she turned towards it as a billowing black cloud came towards her and she fell to her knee with her head bent down to her chest. "Your majesty." She said as the black cloud stopped and a man stepped forward.

"Yessss." Was hissed out "You may rise. What have you found?"

"Nothing yet master." Kelly answered.

"She's near…." He said as he turned in a circle then continued. "…my blood sings for her." He said in a breathless whisper.

"Yes master that is what the witch says."

"Bring me your pet." He demanded as he turned towards Kelly once again.

"Yes master." Kelly replied as she turned towards the nearest guard. "You." She started when Arthur stopped her.

"I said you…..you bring me your pet."

She bowed her head and said. "As you wish master."

She stormed off towards the cage pushing people out of her way. When she reached the cage she jerked it open and leaned over Ashley who was still passed out in the middle of the cage.

"You better not be dead." Kelly snarled as she stood back up and kicked out with her right foot and kicked Ashley in the ribs. There was a loud crunch as well as a gasping sound.

"Good your awake." Kelly said. "Get up."

Nothing, Ashley didn't move.

"I said get up damn it." Kelly said as she went to kick her again.

Aiden stepped forward an eased around Kelly.

"Mistress?" Aiden asked.

Kelly whipped out her blade and stabbed him in the stomach. "Didn't think I knew who you were did you boy?" she asked as he grabbed his stomach trying to stench the flow of blood from his wound.

"All this time you've been waiting to kill me, to take revenge for your cousin's death and you couldn't even see what was in front of you." She said as she pointed to Ashley on the floor curled into a fetal position. "This is your brave an fearless leader." She said as she grabbed him by the hair and forced his head to look down. "Look what I did, I broke her, I defeated her, I took everything away from her and made her my pet." She said as she spit on Ashley.

"And know I've killed her last remaining family," she said, "you." ,then she released him and he fell to the side.

"How does it feel to know that I bested your whole damn race boy?"

Aiden looked up at her and replied as calmly and serenely as he could. "It's….not…over." He gasped out as he shuttered and took his last breath and his eyes clouded over in death.

"For you it is." She said as she grabbed Ashley by the hair and dragged her out of the cage back to the fire pits and back to her master.

She stopped just outside the circle and threw Ashley to her master's feet.

He reached down and picked her up and peered into her face. **"What have you done?"** He demanded as he turned and looked towards Kelly.

"I played with her and she couldn't keep her mouth shut." She replied nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"**I told you I needed her alive for this to work."** He roared at her.

"You said I could play with her." She said.

"Play yes, kill no." he replied.

"It's not dead." She said as she stepped forward and dug her hand into Ashley's side and Ashley whimpered. "See."

"Not the point." He said as he released Ashley and she fell to the ground. He turned his glare onto the witch. "Did you find her."

At first Chelsea didn't look up as she was still kneeling with her head down. Not until she felt someone standing beside her, she looked up into the black eyes of King Arthur and replied. "Not yet your majesty."

He gripped her hair and lifted her up with the force of his will. She wrapped her hands around the top of her head to keep him from pulling out her hair and hung on. He reached forward and placed his palm on her belly. "It's a were kitten." He stated.

Kelly growled and started forward. "Stop." He demanded. "I know you wanted to annihilate all the Were's but this one I have a need for." He said as he said a spell under his breath and the nail on his index finger grew until it was as long as a switch blade and just as sharp.

"Please." Begged Chelsea over and over. "No…..no….please." she said as she started to struggle harder to get free.

"Now now we will be having none of that." He replied. As he focused on her belly and sliced her open from her pelvic bone to her breast bone and then he thrust his hand inside her belly and ripped the yowling baby out." He released Chelsea from his magical hold and she crumpled to the forest floor dead before her head hit the ground.

"See if you can keep this one alive until I have a need for it." He stated as he threw it towards Kelly.

Kelly caught the screaming Were Cat and held it by the scruff of the neck away from her body. She glared at it the entire time.

"Now..." He said. "Spencer dear won't you please come out and give your Uncle a hug." No response.

"Spencer." Said a little more loudly this time. "Do come out." Nothing moved.

"Don't make me kill this sack of bones because you didn't have the decency to come out when I asked you so nicely."

Spencer was just crawling out of the cave by the stream when she heard her Uncle and her blood ran cold.

"Hold her here for me will you?" she heard him ask someone. "Now I'll be nice and give you a few moments alone with your love if you'll come out now." He said once again.

At that moment Glen took off towards the voice as fast as he could. "No's you don't hurt doggies." He yelled as he jumped at Arthur's leg.

Arthur just laughed at him as Glen went threw him and landed in heap behind him.

"THAT'S NOTS FUNNY." He said as he got up and ran towards him again only this time he stopped before he even reached his target.

"Now little man, what is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked as he brought Glen right up to his face.

Glen bared his teeth and his tail switched back and forth with his impatience.

"Spencer won't you be a dear and come out here?" He asked again.

"No" he said, then he crushed his hand in a fist in the air in front of Glen and Glen screamed out in agony as his body curled in on itself and blood oozed out from his crevices.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Spencer yelled.

"Ah, so you are out there." Arthur said as he let Glen fall to the forest floor next to Ashley.

"Doggies." Glen was able to get out as he reached his hand out to Ashley before his eyes closed for the last time.

Kelly handed the Were cub to another guard standing next to her as she gripped Ashley by the throat and raised her up on her toes in front of Arthur.

"I'll only ask nicely once more Princess. Please won't you come out?" he said.

Spencer didn't see any way out of it everyone she loved was dying before her eyes and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She wiped her tears on the sleeve of her garment and sniffled as she started to stand up, but her foot caught on a root and forced her back down to the ground.

"I'll give you a little more incentive dear Spencer. What do you say I throw in Kelly? See what she did to your mate? Don't you want revenge?" He asked as he walked around Kelly and Ashley.

"I'll tell you what, I will count to ten. If I don't see you by then I'll do something drastic." He said as he continued to walk around Kelly and Ashley.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

"Eight"

Here he stopped as he looked towards the stream, he could see something moving and he knew that he had her attention as he walked behind Kelly her head came off and blood spurted all over Ashley as she fell once more to the forest floor.

"There I took care of that for you." He said as he looked down on Kelly once more and then he dusted his hands off. "Now don't you think we can be friends?" He asked as he continued counting.

"Nine"

"Ten"

"Well I guess she doesn't care about you as much as you thought." He said as he looked down on Ashley and raised his hand out in front of him towards her. Just as he was about to release his power on her he was taken down by a savage wolf frothing at the mouth.

'_It's Ashley' _thought Spencer, just before the wolf went flying across the clearing and slammed into a tree as it then slid down to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Now…where was I?" asked Arthur as he went back towards Ashley.

"No….no please I'm here." Spencer said as she burst into the clearing on the other side of the fire.

"I see, but you did take longer then I gave you….I think you need a lesson little girl." He said as he whipped his hand towards Spencer and it caused her to crumple to the ground like a bag of bricks.

Then he waved his hand in the air and released her. Spencer crawled the rest of the way to Ashley. As she reached her she gasped in surprise at her appearance.

"Oh, Ashley." she said as she took her in her arms.

"Don't you make a cute couple." He sneered as he stooped down in front of them.

Spencer scooted them back away from him until her back hit the tree that wolf Ashley was laying under. Spencer reached her hand out to grasp the wolf by the hair but then she noticed that it wasn't breathing.

"Where do you think your going dear?" Arthur asked as more guards appeared around the clearing. "There's no where you can go." He said as he waved his hand around the clearing chuckling to himself.

"Bring them forward." He ordered as more guards came forward with the rest of what was left of Ashley's pack. "See." He said. "No where for you to go."

Spencer looked around at all the anguished faces. She saw Carmen and Madison and they both had there eyes on the fallen body of Chelsea.

Arthur cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "If you give me your word you won't try to get away I'll give you a few moments alone with your loved one." He said as he looked Spencer in the eyes.

"I give you my word as a Fae Princess." She said as she lifted her head high.

"Good." He said as he turned around and walked to the other side of the fire.

"Ashley…" she whispered as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"mmmm m mmm" Ashley mumbled as she snuggled closer to Spencer.

"Baby…." Spencer said as she brushed Ashley's hair out of her face, then she gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she shakily said "I'm here.", and then tightened her hold on Ashley.

Ashley squirmed as she felt someone with their arms wrapped around her, at first she thought she was dreaming then she heard Spencer's voice and she tried to burrow into her, to become a part of her_. This is what love feels like. Now I can die. _She thought as she struggled to move a little closer.

"Shhh, I'm here." Spencer said as she started rocking back and forth.

Spencer looked towards Arthur who was motioning for some men that were setting something up, what she couldn't see at the moment.

####################################################

'_It's not a dream.' _

'_It's not a dream.'_

'_Please don't let it be a dream?' _mumbled Ashley to herself

'_It's not a dream; I know it's not a dream.'_ Thought Ashley, as she started getting her bearings.

Then she heard the sweetest sound it was Spencer's voice. She tried to get as close to her as she could she wanted to become one with her to feel all her love to become apart of that love, to feel the warmth of that love.

Then she heard Arthur and she started to shake, she didn't mean to but she couldn't help it. She squeezed her hand around the medallion that Chelsea gave her so long ago until she could feel wetness in her palm and she knew with out a doubt that it was blood, her blood, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she died. She took Spencer by the hand and pressed said medallion into it. Maybe it would help her where it couldn't help her.

##################################################

Spencer looked down at the blood in her hand and she saw the medallion that she had used to heal the wolf Ashley.

'_How did she get this?' _She asked her self. Then she shook her head for she knew what she could do with this. She started chanting the spell that was engraved on it over and over only this time she intertwined it with her spell of restoring Ashley as a Were as well.

She was so focused on her spell that she didn't even respond to Arthur when he came over and stood in front of her. In fact she paid no attention to him what so ever she was so transfixed on Ashley's face. She was seeing the subtle differences. She could see the scarring around where her eyes were suppose to be becoming softer. The incision around the mouth healing the smell of infection was going away. She was brought back to the present by someone grabbing her by the upper arm and jerking her up and causing Ashley to fall to the forest floor again, and dragging across the clearing to what looked like an alter.

"I did ask nicely." Arthur said as he threw her on top of the alter and ordered the guards to restrain her.

She refused to look at him as she continued to chant under her breath, she was focused only on Ashley. She could feel her getting stronger, but she could also feel herself getting weaker. So when Arthur reached out his hand and thrusted it into her chest she didn't put up a fight.

##################################

ch.29

**Still Not A Faerie Princess The conclusion….**

Ashley couldn't believe it, she was growing stronger, not only stronger but she felt as if her whole self was coming together. Her eyesight was coming back, dimly at first and then more clearly. The first thing she saw was a large russet wolf that was lying on the ground beside her she reached out her hand towards it when it seemed to become a mist and it was absorbed into her body through her hand.

That was when her body went rigid and then relaxed. She tried looking around the area and then she noticed other people around her and she was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by woods.

Where was Spencer she knew that she had felt her, she had heard her as well. She was here, that was when she noticed an alter on the other side of the clearing.

She could tell that she was staring at Arthur's back when all of a sudden he blinked out of existence. One moment he was there then there was a bright flash of light that she had to protect her eyes from and then he was just gone. All she could see after that was Spencer, and she watched as the life drained out of her eyes. She looked around to see if anyone was close enough to help her get to her, when she noticed that all the guards and ghouls collapsed to the ground and withered around in pain, and then they began to disappear.

What was left of her so called pack just stared slack jawed at the scene in front of them frozen as if in shock.

She tried scooting herself across the clearing and with each inch that traversed she became stronger, until finally she was up and running the rest of the way.

When she reached the alter she wrapped herself tightly around Spencer and collapsed to the ground cradling her to her. She leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead while her tears fell down her face. Spencer was gone and there wasn't a damn thing she or anyone here could do about it.

Why did she survive this hell only to be healed and to lose the one she loved more then life itself? Why were the fates so cruel to them?

"**WHY, DAMN IT WHY?"** she yelled out to no one in particular, wrapping her arms more tightly around Spencer.

Why couldn't they get a break?

Why?

Why?

Why?

She continued to mumble over and over as she rocked back and forth.

She didn't notice, as what was left of the pack slinked back into the forest and faded out of sight.

Then everything around her changed. At first she didn't notice it, but when she became weightless and the hairs on her arms stood up and the ground was no longer under her she opened her eyes. At first she didn't see anything it was pitch black. No light what so ever could be seen at first. Then it started out as a pinprick and it grew in size until it was about the size of a softball. It hovered in front of her face. It was green or maybe blue with purple, or was it yellow and orange with a little red thrown in. It was every color in the rainbow at once yet one solid color as well. It was beautiful is what it was and it took her breath away.

At first nothing happened and she tightened her hold on Spencer again.

"_Do not be afraid little one; I will not harm you or the one you love."_

She heard in her head, as the sphere in front of her shimmied with each word.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked as she shielded Spencer from the entity and glared at it as well.

"_I only wish to help."_

"Help….Help….How can you help? Can you bring her back to me?" she asked almost desperately.

"_Atlas, that is not in my power little one."_

"Then I don't need your help." Ashley growled rather forcefully.

"_I guess you would not then."_

Ashley cocked her head to the side as she looked at the sphere in front of her and a peace flooded through her.

"_Little one, if it pleases you may I make a suggestion?"_

Ashley nodded yes.

"_Let me help with your burden."_

Ashley gasped as Spencer was lifted out of her arms and laid or rather floated towards the sphere. Before her body reached there Ashley lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her waist and held on for dear life.

"**NO!"** she yelled. "You, you can't have her."

"_I only meant to ease your discomfort. I was not going to take her anywhere."_

"She's fine where she is at." She said as she hugged her to her once again as her tears continued.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked again as her tears slowed once again.

"_Who I am is not important, but what I offer is."_

"What do you offer?" Ashley asked with a little trepidation in her voice.

"_I offer her another chance at life."_ The entity said as it floated in front of her.

"Wait, I thought you said you couldn't bring her back?" Ashley asked.

"_I said I couldn't bring her back… to you."_

"But you can bring her back?...Back to life I mean….That's what you said, right?"

"_Yes little one I can."_

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it." She demanded as she shoved Spencer's body lovingly out in front of her.

"_I want you to be aware of the consequences." _The disembodied voice said aloud.

"I don't care about the damn consequences. I only care that she'll be living and breathing again." She said as tears poured down her face.

"Now fix her." She demanded.

"_No little one it's not that easy."_

"What do you mean it's not that easy? You said you could do it, now do it."

"_Everything you know will not exist anymore. The one you love, you will not know. What I mean is you will have an empty spot in your life and you won't know why. You will be like a half of a whole torn apart. Your perception will change. You will remember coming out of a great battle and winning but not knowing what you lost… You will lose all memory of her. This is the price that I ask."_

"But she will be alive."

"_Yes."_

"Then do it."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes."

"_Then so be it."_

"Wait." Ashley threw up her arms as she hugged Spencer to her once again.

"_Yes?"_

"Can I have a moment? Please." She asked.

"_This is a safe place; you may have as long as you need." _The entity said.

"Thank you." Ashley said as she once again stared at Spencer's face.

"I love you with all that I am and all that I will ever be." She said as she stroked the hair out of Spencer's face and traced her fingers across her lips and eyes and cheekbones.

"You are my heart and soul. I will belong to you and only you for all eternity…..nothing can change that."

Her tears returned as she hugged her to her tightly not wanting to let her go.

After a few moments which seemed like hours Ashley leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Spencer lips and whispered. "I…Love…You." Then she released her. She watched as Spencer was engulfed by the orb and then she vanished.

Ashley couldn't stop her tears as she fell to her knees and cried uncontrollably into her hands.

Then she felt a hand on her head a heat engulfed her body as if she was on fire.

"_Little One do not cry."_

She heard but she couldn't stop as she curled into a ball wanting to end her suffering for all eternity.

"_You will not remember this. As I said before your perception will change and nothing will be the same. As a gift I give you back all your loved ones that this blackness has taken away from you, all but your mate for her fate is sealed and even I can not change it."_

And with a loud pop Ashley awoke in her bed in her apartment. She shot straight up and looked around.

"Nothing" she said as she flopped back on the bed and flung her hand across her forehead and went back to sleep.

**THE END?**

**##############################**

**Still Not A Faerie Princess: Epilogue**

Six or so months later.

Spencer was outside a club on a busy sidewalk waiting. She was waiting for the love of her life, one Ashley Marie Davies. It had been so long since she had seen her that it hurt her heart to even think of it.

Then she saw her, and everything else around her dropped away.

She was walking up the sidewalk along with Kyla and Madison, but she only had eyes for her. She didn't look like her usual exuberant self. She looked run down and weary to the bone. She was smiling and talking but she was putting up a front for those around her. I could tell all this in those few short seconds that I had looked upon her before her eyes connected with mine and an electrical charge went through my entire being. She felt it to for in that exact instance she stumbled but she was caught by Madison and drug towards the club entrance but before she could get all the way through the door she looked back at me and bounced off the door frame. She looked up and blushed then she rushed into the club.

Spencer looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her then she mumbled "The Powers That Be may have made Ashley agree to an ending but they never said that I couldn't create a new one." She smiled then followed Ashley into the club.

**#############################**

**Thank you for being patient with me. I will be putting up the next installment (Not Quiet a Faerie Princess) of this series shortly, and it is finished for those that are still interested in it.**


End file.
